Un amor inesperado
by Pandora98
Summary: Inuyasha a tomado una decision de la cual se arrepentira mas tarde... Decidio vivir con su pasado y perdio al amor de su vida... Sin saber que de esta tragica condicion surge UN AMOR INESPERADO... Sessh x Kagome...
1. Chapter 1

Era la época antigua y mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo buscaban como prender el fuego para pasar la noche en el bosque, Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol, ya que él le había pedido hablar a solas con ella.

-Kagome necesito decirte algo muy importante- dijo Inu en un tono muy serio.

Que es lo que quiere decirme, jamás lo había visto tan serio y decidido me preocupa lo que pueda confesarme, pensó la miko viendo fijamente al joven que tenía enfrente.

-Tu eres muy especial para mi Kagome, en este tiempo te he aprendido a querer, eres importante, pero tú no perteneces aquí, considero que tu presencia ya no es importante en esta época, la perla de Shikkon ya está casi completa, y no será difícil encontrar el ultimo fragmento que falta, no necesitamos de tu presencia para derrotar a Naraku.

 _FLASH BACK_

Dos días antes de que Inuyasha se decidiera a decirle esto a Kagome, percibió el olor de kikio en el bosque, así que decidió ir en su búsqueda. No dilato mucho, encontró a Kikio bañándose en un claro oculto por los arboles.

-Vaya, como has estado Inuyasha, veo que mi olor todavía te perturba.

-Kikio, que haces aquí, pensé que te habías marchado….

-¿A dónde? ¿Al otro mundo?, No amado mío yo no puedo irme y dejarte solo, Inuyasha yo todavía te amo y aunque es casi imposible quisiera estar contigo.

Kikio se puso de pie, dejando ver toda su figura desnuda, inmediatamente Inu agacho la cabeza y le ofreció su rata de fuego para que se cubriera.

-¿Que pasa Inuyasha? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?-dijo la miko aceptando el ofrecimiento del hanyou

-Claro que te amo Kikio, porque lo dudas, siempre te eh amado y tú lo sabes, yo también deseo permanecer a tu lado para siempre.

-Entonces deja a esa insignificante muchachita, mándala de regreso a su época será la única manera de que tú y yo estemos juntos.

-Pero kikio yo no puedo hacerle eso a Kagome ella es muy…

-Ya veo, así que es más importante que yo, discúlpame fui una ingenua al pensar que todavía me querías.

-No es eso, yo a ti enserio que te amo.

-Entonces demuéstramelo, manda lejos a esa chiquilla haz que desaparezca de esta época, solo así volveré a estar contigo y seremos muy felices.

-Si esa es la única manera de que te quedes a mi lado lo hare Kikio, no te preocupes.

Mientras inuyasha se alejaba de donde estaba Kikio, ella sonreía maliciosamente, quedaba muy satisfecha pensando que esa niña no había sido competencia y que los separaría para siempre.

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

-Perdóname Kagome pero no puedes seguir aquí.

-Pero porque Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué es lo que hice?, no me digas estas cosas por favor. ¿Por qué este cambio ahora conmigo? Todo iba muy bien.

-Ya cállate Kagome, que acaso no entiendes, quiero que te vayas y no regreses, eres un estorbo, en las batallas por estar pendiente de ti no puedo concentrarme en atacar al enemigo, vete no me atrases más de lo que ya has hecho.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la atmosfera, a Inu realmente le dolía lo que había dicho ya que era mentira, pero no podía hacer nada más si verdaderamente amaba a Kikio.

Por otro lado Kagome estaba estupefacta, jamás pensó que ese joven al que tanto amaba, fuera capaz de decirle esas cosas, finalmente ella dio un pequeño suspiro, comprendió el trasfondo de lo dicho por Inu, sabía que todo eso era por kikio, así que levantando la miraba hacia Inuyasha dejo ver una lagrima que rodaba por sus mejillas.

-Está bien Inuyasha, si eso es lo que quieres, me iré, solo espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que acabas de tomar, ya no hay vuelta atrás y aunque me duela, comprendo que tú elegiste a esa mujer, ojala y llegues a ser muy feliz con ella. Hasta nunca señor Inuyasha.

Y así bajo del árbol con un poco de dificultad para dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos, con la cara llena de lágrimas, los miro y les dijo que debía marcharse y que no regresaría jamás, de inmediato se pusieron de pie rogándole para que desistiera, llorando con ella pero la joven había tomado una decisión y estaba muy dolida, así que finalmente se despidió y se lanzó por el pozo de los huesos regresando a la época actual y decidida a no poner un pie nuevamente en el senguko.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante pero en la época feudal, Inuyasha se arrepentía una y mil veces por lo que había dicho, pero recordó las palabras de Kagome antes de verla por última vez: _"Esta bien Inuyasha, si eso es lo que quieres, me iré, solo espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que acabas de tomar, ya no hay vuelta atrás y aunque me duela, comprendo que tu elegiste a esa mujer, ojala y llegues a ser muy feliz con ella. Hasta nunca señor Inuyasha."_

 _-_ Ya es demasiado tarde, ya no puedo hacer nada mas – se dijo inu dejando ver las lágrimas que caían- ya la perdí, que he hecho, no eh sabido diferenciar entre el capricho y el amor, perdóname Kagome.

Lamentablemente para este hanyuo haber tomado esa decisión le costaría caro, y para su desgracia le faltaba mucho para descubrirlo…

-¿Qué rayos le habría de hacer ese perro sarnoso a Kagome para que ella decidiera marcharse? –decía en sollozos el pequeño Shippo, que tenía los ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar-

-Seguramente- dijo Miroku en un tono de meditación- es probable que Inuyasha finalmente se decidiera por la sacerdotisa Kikio y se lo dijo a la señorita Kagome.

-Pero excelencia, será posible que pueda ser tan estúpido como para elegir a una muerta que quedarse con Kagome- dijo con aires de tristeza y enojo Sango- , definitivamente es un imbécil que no sabe elegir, además como haremos para derrotar a Naraku sin la ayuda de ella.

-No lo sé mi queridísima Sango, lo único que te puedo decir es que probablemente la decisión que ha tomado Inu traerá grandes catástrofes para él, y Naraku aprovechara esta situación.

Mientras tanto en la otra época Kagome se hallaba en su cama llorando a mas no poder y sintiéndose la más idiota de todas las mujeres, duro más de dos horas en esa situación, hasta que por fin llena de coraje y orgullo, pensó en no dejarse pisotear nunca jamás por nadie y se dispuso a intentar descansar, trataría de olvidarse de todo y de todos y continuar con su vida normal.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó igual de dolida y con un poco de ánimos, tenía que hacerlo, tampoco dejaría que su vida se fuese al carajo por alguien como inuyasha, así que se alisto se preparó y cogió rumbo al colegio.

Sus amigas al notar su tristeza no titubearon en preguntar lo que había pasado con su novio, aquel chico rebelde que hacía que su amiga tuviera una cara de aflicción con aires de amargura.

-Ya dinos Kagome que paso con tu novio, ese muchacho celoso, posesivo y violento- pregunto Ayumi

-Hay amigas yo no tengo novio, el me dejo por regresar con su ex y es definitivo.

Una cara de sorpresa y enojo se dejó ver en los rostros de esas tres buenas compañeras.

-Lo sentimos Kagome, pero no te dejes abatir, es muy importante que hagas cambios en ti, olvídate de ese chico rebelde, hazlo –dijo Yuka

-Hay muchachas –suspiro la sacerdotisa- lo siento pero no es tan fácil.

-¿Que dices? Estas mal Kagome, mira cámbiate el look, veraz como te sentirás mejor, metete a algún deporte y bloquea tus pensamientos, aparte de ayudarte con tu mala salud te ayudara a olvidarte de todo.

-Si ustedes lo dicen….

Fue lo último que converso con ellas esa tarde. Cuando regreso a su casa, tomo un baño y pensó en las palabras de sus amigas, llego a la conclusión de que tenían razón, tenía que cambiar y que mejor para comenzar que hacerse un cambio de look.

Al día siguiente decidió ir al salón de belleza ya que era sábado y no perdería clases, la verdad cuando salió se veía bellísima, su cambio fue impactante, le tinturaron el cabello, se le podía apreciar ondas en él, salió ligeramente maquillada, todo en ella se miraba perfecto…. Así paso el tiempo, y ella metida en clases y en gimnasios pudo olvidarse bastante de su trágico pasado.

-Ya paso un año desde que regrese del senguko, y el no vino ni una vez a verme….Hay Ya, Kagome no seas ingenua, él nunca te quiso solo te utilizo para encontrar los fragmentos, ni se debe de acordar de ti, aunque, extraño a Sango, Shippo, Miroku, a la anciana Kaede y los demás. ¿Realmente pudieron derrotar a Naraku? Ni modo jamás regresare….-Así la hermosa joven cayo en su cama rendida de tanto gimnasio y de pensar….

Mientras que en la otra época un joven peligris se encontraba sumido en un dolor que jamás pensó que pudiera sentir, Kikio finalmente se había rendido ante la muerte aquella vez que le había pedido mandar a Kagome a su época, no podía creer que Kikio fuese tan miserable, logro separarlo de Kagome antes de morir, y lo peor fue que el cayo en su juego y perdió lo que más había amado en su vida… Kagome… lamentablemente no sabía que el destino le castigaría de una manera muy dolorosa el haber sido tan idiota.

En otro lado de esa misma época un joven lobo luchaba por su vida, estaba peleando contra un demonio mandado por Naraku para quitarle los fragmentos de la perla que llevaba en sus piernas, Kouga estaba un poco frustrado ya que si bien el monstruo no era tan poderoso sí que era molesto y más veloz que el, después de pelear durante casi todo un día el demonio intento huir al verse acorralado por el furioso de Kouga pero fue detenido por su oponente justo en el lugar donde se encontraba el pozo de los huesos por el que viajaba Kagome… Kouga se distrajo al recordarla y fue herido gravemente haciendo que por accidente callera dentro del pozo y gracias a los fragmentos de la perla que llevaba en sus piernas logro atravesar a la época actual rompiendo las barreras del tiempo y espacio, mientras tanto el monstruo había intentado seguirlo pero cuando llego al final del pozo no había nada más que huesos así que decidió irse del lugar…

Cuando Kouga finalmente llego a la otra época estaba inconsciente, así que quedo desmayado justo en el fondo del pozo….


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, este es otro capítulo de Un amor inesperado… Quise involucrar un poco el erotismo, la verdad soy una inexperta en esto ya que es mi primera historia… Kagome está confundida la verdad se da cuenta que con Kouga no puede llegar a nada pero con Hoyo?... tal vez lo intente antes de encontrarse con el peli plata que le robara por completo el corazón… la historia va un poco lenta pues quiero que todo se vaya dando con paciencia… así que no se decepcionen por favor… abrazos… y muchas gracias…_

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación repasando sus cuadernos ya que estaba estudiando cuando de pronto tuvo una sensación muy curiosa….

-Fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, están muy cerca, pero… porque están en esta época… será mejor que vaya… aunque no sé porque razón esta presencia que acompaña a los fragmentos se me hace muy familiar…. – y pensando así salió a toda velocidad y se dirigió hacia los fragmentos y sintió como estos estaban al fondo del pozo, así que tomo una lámpara de mano y alumbro al fondo observando al joven lobo muy herido… Su sorpresa era demasiada….

-¡Kouga!... Me escuchas… Despierta… Kouga….

-Kagome-dijo el joven despertando y poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad….

-¡Kouga!, ¿puedes salir sin ayuda?... Es que si yo me lanzo inmediatamente nos trasladaremos a la época antigua…

-Si no te preocupes- respondió y dando un salto logro salir del pozo, pero fue tanto su esfuerzo, que nuevamente cayó en el suelo…

Kagome lo levanto y con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda de Sota y su madre logro subir a Kouga a su habitación y se dispuso a curarlo, la verdad jamás había visto al chico semi desnudo, pensó que era demasiado atractivo, nunca lo había observado tan detenidamente ya que entre medio de pleitos y luchas, Inuyasha lograba bloquear cada pensamiento que pudiese tener con respecto al lobo… Pero esta vez nadie la detenía, sus pensamientos no eran perturbados por nadie, se fijó muy bien en su cuerpo, obligatoriamente tenía que limpiar cada parte antes de curarlo, así que exploro en el templo de Kouga viendo claramente cada atributo que poseía el joven, termino con su cuerpo y lo trato de poner lo más cómodo posible, soltó la coleta que llevaba y el sujetador de su cabello, algo en ella se estremeció al notar lo guapo que se miraba el joven y un deseo de besarlo se apodero de ella, así que se acercó lentamente al joven que yacía en su cama dormido y cuando finalmente estaba tan cerca, los ojos del yukai se abrieron, rápidamente se alejó del hombre que tenía en frente y su cara enrojeció de inmediato dejando apreciar su nerviosismo…

-Kagome… estas más hermosa que nunca… te ves muy cambiada, pero tu nueva apariencia me encanta- dijo el lobo todavía mareado-… oye ¿sabes dónde estoy? ¿Porque este lugar huele tanto a ti?

-Kouga, estas en mi casa y el olor me imagino que es porque este lugar es mi habitación y justo donde estas acostado es mi cama…

-Enserio, eso quiere decir que…-la cara del joven fue de sorpresa- … estoy en tu época…

-Sí, pero dime Kouga, como es que llegaste hasta aquí… ¿Inuyasha te mando?

El muchacho explico porque razón se encontraba en la época, conto lo de su batalla, también le dijo que sus amigos se encontraban bien y que Naraku aun hacía de las suyas, le dijo que Kikio murió el día en el que ella se fue… Iba a continuar con su relato cuando la madre de la joven los interrumpió para llevarle un poco de alimento ya que imaginaba que el muchacho mal herido tenía hambre… y si efectivamente así era el pobre estaba hambriento, Kagome presento a su familia delante del joven y viceversa…

La familia de la muchacha los dejo solos para que conversaran y cenaran a gusto, se imaginaban que después de tanto tiempo de que Kagome no tenía ningún tipo de comunicación con nadie de la otra época eso le haría muy bien…

-Kagome, ahora que lo recuerdo-pregunto muy confundido el joven- porque razón estabas tan cerca de mí, cuando me desperté…

-…..-la chica palideció, se puso de pie y dio la espalda al muchacho, de inmediato se puso roja a más no poder- ehh pues, yo quería ver si estabas respirando… solo eso Kouga, lo siento si te incomode…

-No tu nunca serás una molestia-contesto el con una leve sonrisa…

-Sera mejor que te des un baño y luego te duermas, así estarás relajado y te sentirás mucho mejor, ya lo veraz, toma te puedes poner esta pijama, era de mi padre y creo que te quedara muy bien…

El accedió a hacer lo que la muchacha le pedía, y cuando salió del baño encontró a la mujer que amaba con un atuendo un poco extraño, resulta que ella también había tomado un baño y al parecer se cansó de esperarlo ya que había dilatado demasiado y se quedó dormida en la cama, parecía un ángel, noto claramente como el cuerpo de la joven había cambiado mucho, era como el de una diosa, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en sus senos un poco descubiertos por la ropa de dormir de ella, así como su cintura tan definida que invitaba a ser abrazada, sus ojos siguieron bajando y se encontraron con el perfecto paraíso, sus glúteos eran tan bellos y grandes y sus piernas tan lisas, definidas… toda su piel hidratada de hermosura, en ese momento el joven sintió como su miembro dentro de su pijama se endureció repentinamente y como unas punzadas le hacían hervir la sangre de su mejor amigo quien quería salir e introducirse en el cuerpo de la joven….

-Kouga….

La chica había despertado, y lo miraba muy adormilada…

-Ven acuéstate ya es tarde…

-Pero Kagome tu est… -no había terminado de hablar cuando la joven lo halo e hizo que callera en la cama obligándolo prácticamente a acostarse a su lado-…

-Ya no te preocupes- decía Kagome mientras se acurrucaba a su lado- yo no muerdo, además ya te dejare la cama solo para ti, solo préstamela por unos minutos más…- y diciendo esto quedo completamente dormida.

El chico se sentía muy emocionado, amaba tanto a la chica y nunca pensó en que estaría en una posición así con ella, cuando nuevamente una punzada de su miembro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, resulta que el cuerpo de la muchacha pegado al de él lo hacían excitarse y más aún verla casi semidesnuda ante él, pero recordó que lamentablemente Kagome no le correspondía y procuro dormirse y cuando lo iba a hacer se acurruco aún más a la muchacha abrazándola de la cintura y dejándose embriagar por el olor de su cabello… Y así durmieron plácidamente…

Mientras en la época feudal Inuyasha y los demás estaban reunidos, de pronto el hanyou se levantó…

-Inuyasha ¿a dónde vas tan tarde?

-A ver a Kagome, ya es tarde pero no puedo pasar un minuto más sin verla, volveré dentro de un rato, no te preocupes Miroku- dijo alejándose y dejando atrás a sus amigos…

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salto en el pozo, iba tan emocionado que no percibió el olor de su contrincante, no fue sino hasta que se dirigió al templo que se impregno del olor del lobo así que siguió su rastro, temía lo peor ese rastro lo llevaba al cuarto de Kagome, así que decidido, dio vuelta de la perilla de la puerta y su sorpresa fue muy notoria en su rostro, al ver a "su mujer" muy descubierta en los brazos de Kouga… Se impactó de verlos dormir así, y sintió como su sangre hervía de furia y celos... se acercó y decidió enfrentarlos…

-Ka…Kago…me- dijo el hanyou lleno de celos casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La chica despertó escuchando claramente la voz del hanyou, y un poco sorprendida lo vio fijamente, no sabía si estaba triste o feliz al verlo, la verdad no sentía la emoción que pensó sentir si lo veía nuevamente…

Intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada por unos fuertes brazos que sujetaban su cintura, y sintiéndose muy avergonzada se sonrojo a mas no poder, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con ese Yuokai, enserio que si le gustaba estar así pero, ¿era posible que Kouga fuese capaz de hacerla sentir eso?...

-Kagome, ¿qué demonios significa esto?...

Esa voz la saco de lo que estaba pensando haciéndola reaccionar, había olvidado por completo que Inuyasha había llegado… un momento ¿Inuyasha había regresado?, pero como era eso posible, seguramente se dio cuenta que Kouga vino y lo que quiere es joderme- se dijo para sí la joven…

-Estoy esperando una respuesta, ¿Por qué estas con este lobo sarnoso?

-Vamos a hablar afuera Inuyasha-dijo finalmente la miko que intentaba liberarse de los brazos del lobo, lográndolo finalmente sin despertarlo- no quiero que se dé cuenta que estas aquí…

La chica le hizo seña para que saliese de la habitación y poder conversar a gusto sin despertar a Kouga que se hallaba tan demacrado que no se percató de nada mientras dormía... Se dirigieron a la sala, mientras Kagome bajaba las escaleras y encendía las luces el hanyou observaba cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo, se había dado cuenta del cambio de la chica y analizaba cuidadosamente lo hermosa que se había puesto en ese tiempo… la ropa que traía puesta era muy provocativa causándole una serie de sensaciones justo en su entre pierna no sabía porque motivo se había endurecido, no tenía ganas de ir al baño, lo que si sentía era ganas de lanzarse sobre la chica, despedazarle la ropa y tumbarla en el suelo… hacerla suya por completo…

-Inuyasha, quiero que me digas que haces aquí, ¿a qué has venido?...-pregunto la miko intrigada y abatida

-Mejor dime porque razón estabas en tu cama con Kouga, ¿acaso tú eres su hembra?... ¿desde cuándo Kagome? –Inuyasha realmente estaba furioso

La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba molesta pero explico lo que le había sucedido a Kouga, y porque estaba acostada con él, seguramente ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta…

-Ahora dime Inuyasha, ¿a qué diablos has venido?.. Que yo sepa tu dijiste que yo únicamente era un estorbo, entonces porque has venido a verme…

-Discúlpame, pero es que realmente estaba desesperado por verte, moría por hacerlo y ya no pude esperar más... no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho y como me arrepiento de haberte lastimado de esa manera, perdóname por favor…

-Y tuviste que esperar un año entero para poder ¿venir a verme?, ja no será que más bien que te cansaste de estar solo, como Kikio murió, entonces imagino que la soledad te mata, deberías de serle fiel aunque esté muerta, total ¿es tu naturaleza no?

-No es así Kagome, la verdad fui un idiota, me deje engañar y caí en la trampa miserable de Kikio, descubrí que realmente a quien amo es a ti solo que en ese momento no supe diferenciar mis sentimientos y me deje llevar por la culpa y la responsabilidad que yo mismo adquirí con ella, te lastímate y comprendo que tú me odies…

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, yo no te odio, al contrario, olvídalo eso quedo en el pasado-Kagome le lanzo una sonrisa tan sincera que lo sedujo por completo, en ese momento él se acercó e intento besarla pero ella se apartó…

-No Inu, el hecho de que te perdone no quiere decir que todo volverá a ser como antes, yo no puedo volver…

-Pero… Pero Kagome porque me dices eso…. Te necesitamos para derrotar a Naraku, los muchachos en el Senguko te extrañan y te necesitan, ¿acaso piensas dejarlos así? ¿Sin esperanzas, sin nada?

La joven quedo pensativa por largo tiempo….

-Lo voy a pensar, la verdad aquí ya tengo mi vida resuelta….

Inuyasha observo como regresaba a su habitación mientras le decía que se acostara en el sofá si quería, solo pensó en detenerla, sabía muy bien que se acostaría nuevamente con Kouga pero no iba a decir nada, no podía hacer nada…

En la mañana Kouga se despertó la observó fijamente y se maldijo por no poder volver a cortejarla, se preguntaba porque la vida no le dio chance de estar así antes, se veía tan hermosa, su cuerpo era un tentación, olía tan bien que se acercó a su hombro lo beso e inhalo su esencia como si de droga se tratase, siendo sorprendido por Inuyasha que intento armar pleito logrando así despertar a la joven… Kouga aclaro que todo había sido un mal entendido y explico a Kagome que él ya estaba comprometido oficialmente con Ayame, pidió disculpas dijo que se sentía mucho mejor y que regresaría a su época… Se despidieron la verdad era extraño que el e Inu ya no peleasen pero Kagome comprendió que su oportunidad había pasado… Así el joven lobo se marchó…

Regresaron a la casa, la verdad todos estaban contentos por el regreso de Inuyasha, Kagome le había dicho que si regresaría pero que no tenía más que un mes para derrotar a ese desgraciado, estaba de vacaciones y quería aprovecharlo… estaba explicando lo de su cambio cuando su madre la interrumpió…

-Kagome, querida, tu amigo Hoyo dice que vendrá por ti en una hora para su cita…

-¿Qué? Es cierto lo olvide, lo siento Inuyasha pero tengo que irme, voy a darme una ducha y me arreglare, ya es tarde…-dijo emocionada la joven-

-Oye y ¿quién ese tal Hoyo?

\- A pues es un amigo que me ha invitado a ir al cine, no te preocupes no pasa nada, volveré temprano…

La chica corrió y se alisto, se puso un vestido morado lindísimo, era muy sexy pero discreto, invitaba a devorarla pero también era prudente, realzaba los atributos de la joven, se veía tan bella…

Porque demonios se viste tan bonita solo para una cita de amigos… Se ve tan hermosa-pensaba Inu mientras veía como llegaban a traer a su amada…. Se alejaron la verdad se moría de celos pero no tenía el coraje como para reclamar nada… aunque no pudo soportar la tentación así que decidió seguirlos…

-Hoyo, acaso no íbamos al cine, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

-Sabía muy bien que no ibas a venir si te decía que era una cena romántica-contesto sonriente el chico…

-Pero que pretende este insecto con mi Kagome, está loco si piensa que me la quitara-pensaba furioso y muy celoso el hanyou escondido en unos arbustos…

La atmosfera del lugar era perfecta, la luna clareaba como el sol, y el silencio aguardaba cada palabra que salía de sus bocas… terminaron de cenar y decidieron caminar un rato por el pasto del lugar adornado por luciérnagas…

-Kagome, tú sabes muy bien que yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo… te amo y daría mi vida solo por un beso de tus labios, mi pasión por ti no tiene fin preciosa…. Por favor ¿entiéndeme si?... no puedo seguir ocultando esto que siento…

-Hoyo la verdad es que yo… mejor dime que quieres decirme en realidad….

-Está bien Kagome… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el joven mientras se arrodillaba ante la chica dejando ver un precioso collar de oro con incrustaciones de vistosas piedras…

-Hoyo que lindo eres- decía la joven, pensaba como era posible que alguien fuese tan especial con ella, la verdad se hallaba impactada… era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba y nunca pensó que fuese de esa manera…

-No lo pienses tanto solo dime que si…

-Hoyo, tú sabes muy bien que yo a ti te quiero mucho, pero no puedo darte esa respuesta, no sería justo para ti….

Al chico no le importó lo que ella había dicho, se acercó a la joven y sin darle oportunidad la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente…

-Suéltala maldito humano… Kagome es mía –decía Inuyasha que salía de unos arbustos con colmillo de acero en manos…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola… Bueno gracias por las personas que han dejado sus comentarios… No se preocupen hare sufrir a Inuyasha pero tan poco lo dejare solito… Aunque no le hare la vida tan facil.. Hahaha bueno en este capitulo solo se mostrara como empieza el drama de amor entre Sesshomaru y Kagome... Espero y lo disfruten...

Capitulo 3... "Triste Realidad"

La desesperación de Inuyasha se notaba, estaba muy celoso y aturdido por lo que sus ojos habían visto, no sabía que creer, quería matar a ese humano, deseo hacerlo pero no entendía porque Kagome no se había alejado de él, acaso le gusto el beso que le dio….

-Inuyasha, abajo-decía Kagome muy molesta… se volteó y vio al joven que estaba junto a ella un poco asustado…- será mejor que te vayas Hoyo, mañana hablamos, ¿te parece?

-No como se te ocurre, no puedo dejarte con este loco, es muy peligroso…

-Que te vayas Hoyo por favor, yo lo puedo controlar, pero si te quedas me será difícil por no decir imposible…

-Como digas preciosa-contesto Hoyo dirigiéndose a ella, la abrazo y le dio un beso en su mejía y parte de sus labios…

-Maldito insecto-murmuró aún en el suelo el hanyou…

El ambiente se tornó incomodo, la sacerdotisa no sabía cómo reaccionar, no entendía por que Inu se comportaba de esa forma, le agradaba que la celara pero a veces era molesto, la chica mostró cara de tristeza al pensar que él no la amaba, sino que solo la celaba por orgullo o porque era muy egoísta… Ella volteo al suelo y lo vio sentado viendo como cambiaba de colores por el enojo, no puedo evitar sentir tanta tristeza… El solo vio el semblante de ella a lo que pensó que tal vez amaba al hombre que se había ido, rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la joven decidió caminar y alejarse del lugar…

-Kagome… ¿Por qué no has hecho nada cuando ese bastardo te beso?-dijo exaltado el joven de ojos dorados- primero Kouga y después este idiota, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado…

-Sí, se lo que dije, pero eso no significa que yo me quede soltera por el resto de mi vida, ¿o qué? ¿Solo tú tienes derecho a amar?... Que yo sepa, jamás fui un impedimento en tu relación con Kikio, la viste e hiciste lo que quisiste con ella y yo nunca te lo impedí, sabía cuál era mi lugar, y tú te encargaste de aclarármelo con tus actos… Así que yo te pido lo mismo, Inuyasha por favor, no te metas en mi vida,…

-Pero Kagome yo…

-¿Por qué te empeñas en alejar a los hombres que me aman?... Primero Kouga, ya se comprometió con Ayame y todo porque no me di cuenta de lo maravilloso y atractivo que es, ya perdí mi oportunidad con él y ahora… por favor no te metas con Hoyo, que él es el único que me ha respetado y aunque yo no sea su novia siempre me ha sido fiel y ha estado atento a mí, sin temor a equivocarme digo que él es el único hombre que me ha amado con locura, ¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en alejarlos?

-Que acaso no entiendes que tu solo eres mía, yo no quiero que nadie más te voltee si quiera a ver, Kagome yo te amo perdóname si te he lastimado y por todo eso que sientes que te hice creer, pero yo no puedo permitir que seas de otro, cuando te vi con Kouga los celos me invadieron y con Hoyo cuando vi cómo te abrazo y te beso no pude evitar que la sangre me hirviera…

-Eres un egoísta Inuyasha, dices que me amas pero me dejas por Kikio cuando aparece, que yo sepa eso no es amor…

-Déjame demostrarte que te amo por favor... mi amor…-decía suplicante el hanyou casi al borde de llorar…

-Haz lo que quieras Inuyasha, a mí ya no me importa, ahora regresemos a casa mañana partiremos de inmediato al Senguko…

Kagome caminaba e Inuyasha solo la seguía de largo, cauteloso y con mucha tristeza, pero eso no le importaba sabía que en el fondo ella lo seguía amando así que lucharía hasta lograr tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, dispuesta, amándolo… Por fin amaneció y se marcharon de la época actual, llegaron al Senguko y encontraron a sus amigos, ellos estaban encantados con Kagome, estaban felices, la alagaron por su cambio de look y nueva vestimenta, se veía sensual, Sango estaba maravillada igual que Shippo y Miroku ni se diga, intento acariciar su voluminoso trasero un sin número de veces pero siempre era sorprendido por Inu que por celos le terminaba dando de coscorrones... la joven sacerdotisa no solo había cambiado su aspecto físico, si no que su poder espiritual había aumentado en grandes proporciones, acababa con un ejército de monstruos solo con una flecha y creaba campos de energía muy poderosos…

Continuaron con su viaje, su búsqueda de Naraku continuaba, mientras eso sucedía el hanyou de ojos dorados conquistaba a Kagome día tras día, no perdía tiempo y había logrado nuevamente que ella lo volviera a amar, su relación era más abierta e igual que antes, todo iba muy bien hasta que una noche…

-Sango, será mejor que te prepares para consolar a la señorita Kagome-dijo el monje Miroku Callado y pensativo mirando a Shippo y Kirara que dormían plácidamente…

-¿Por qué lo dice excelencia?

-Para todos Kikio estaba muerta… pero… justo hace un momento, varias serpientes caza almas se dirigieron a la espesura del bosque e Inuyasha se puso como loco y se fue detrás, si yo las pude ver es obvio que la señorita Kagome con su poder si no las vio las pudo sentir y seguramente en este momento debe estar temiendo lo peor…

-Pero entonces eso quiere decir que ella puede estar viva monje… pobre de Kagome, debe estar muy mal, Inuyasha es un idiota… volverá a cometer el mismo error y creo que esta vez si no se lo perdonara…

Todas las intuiciones que el joven monje había dicho a Sango eran verdaderas, resulta que Kagome se percató de la presencia de Kikio y sus serpientes, se dirigió en dirección a ellas y si allí estaban Inuyasha y Kikio juntos abrazados, besándose casi nada les faltaba para entregarse el uno al otro, el hanyou estaba tan embriagado del olor de la muerta viviente que no se dio cuenta de su presencia…

Kagome ya no lloraba, pues todas las lágrimas que había derramado en su época ya le habían secado sus ojos, solo sentía como el dolor abrazaba su corazón, caminaba sin rumbo, y al hacer eso el mismo destino la llevo a arrojarse a los brazos de su verdadero y único amor…

-¡Rin!... ¿Qué te paso? Te ves muy mal – Kagome corrió en dirección a la niña que tenía una herida muy grave en su pierna derecha y al parecer tenía una gran cantidad de veneno dentro de ella…

-El maldito de Naraku se lo hizo por desafiar a mi amo bonito –decía llorando Jaken, que no le importo que Kagome estuviese cerca de ellos

-Entonces… ¿fue en plena batalla señor Jaken? Y Sesshomaru ¿dónde está?

-Él sabía muy bien que mi amo no vendría sino dentro de un tiempo, por eso quiso herir a Rin para hacerlo regresar de inmediato... Lo peor es que si Rin muere no podrá ser de vuelta a la vida por colmillo sagrado nuevamente…

Kagome sintió como su corazón se paralizo de odio y tristeza, no entendía porque Naraku tenía que ser tan miserable, pero eso que acababa de hacer sí que no se lo perdonaría, herir a una niña inocente solo por atraer a Sesshomaru…

-Es… Es un miserable- dijo con mucha dificultad Kagome porque tenía un nudo en la garganta por el odio que sintió contra ese infame, mientras apretaba su puño con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

En ese mismo instante pero en otro lugar…

-Perdóname Kikio, pero no puedo hacer esto, disculpa no quiero crear falsas ilusiones en ti, lo siento pero yo amo a Kagome- Inuyasha decía esto mientras alejaba a Kikio de su lado…

-Ah Inuyasha, ¿será realmente que la amas?... Si la amases nunca me hubieses besado y abrazado al punto de desearme… -Kikio reía de soberbia y se oía muy segura de si misma

-No es así, simplemente fue por impulso y porque en un momento sentí que podías ser mi Kagome, perdóname pero yo ya no te amo…

-Jajaja Inuyasha- decía incrédula- si realmente tú la amaras jamás me hubieses besado y peor… justo en frente de ella…

El hanyou quedo mudo ante tal aclaración, no podía ser cierto, no… Kagome no tenía que haber visto eso, jamás se lo perdonaría, no ahora que había vuelto a reconquistarla… Se sintió tan mal… Corrió al campamento donde se encontraba su amada pero no la encontró…

Kagome había decidido crear un campo de energía, verdaderamente no solo su apariencia había cambiado sino también su poder espiritual, ya que había crecido en grandes dimensiones…

-¿Por qué has hecho este campo de energía niña?- preguntaba Jaken más calmado…

-Hay muchos demonios alrededor de nosotros señor Jaken, ¿acaso no los puede percibir?... Son muchos… pero la verdad… no entiendo porque razón no nos han atacado… -Kagome no solo sabía que esos monstruos estaban cerca si no que Inuyasha la buscaría y su campo de protección ayudaría para que él no la encontrase…

Los demonios decidieron atacar…

-Señor Jaken, quédese con Rin por favor…. –Kagome salió del campo dispuesta a protegerlos, lanzo sus flechas y logro acabar con la mitad de demonios salo con una, Jaken miraba maravillado, no podía creer el poder que esa miko poseía cuando de pronto…

-Niña, Rin esta mas pálida y su respiración está más lenta –Jaken decía esto muy asustado y temblando de miedo por la muerte que le esperaría a él si Rin moría…

La sacerdotisa voltio y se distrajo por escasos segundos, eso fue suficiente como para que varios demonios lograran lastimarla y arrojar lejos su arco y flechas, estaba en el suelo y los monstruos se disponían a darle el golpe final cuando alguien poderoso con un solo movimiento de su espada logro acabar con todos…

-Sesshomaru –la sacerdotisa estaba atónita pensó que era el fin…

-¡Rin!- gritaba llorando el pobre Jaken…

Kagome reacciono, no le dio ni chance de agradecerle a Sesshomaru, aunque sabía muy bien que él, únicamente la había salvado por que la vida de la pequeña y de su fiel sirviente también corría peligro… Se acercó a la niña y empezó a purificar el veneno de la herida, le costaría mucho puesto que la cantidad era demasiado, solo pedía que Rin fuese demasiado fuerte y resistiera mientras ella lograba extinguir por completo el toxico tan potente que Naraku le había depositado…

\- Jaken… -dijo el frio Youkai viéndolo fijamente con ganas de matarlo y acercándosele para darle la golpiza de su vida…

La miko se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y sin dejar de purificar la herida de Rin le dijo en un tono muy dulce casi seductor (Claro fue seductora sin darse cuenta, la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo)…

-No lo hagas Sesshomaru… Él no tiene la culpa… Naraku es en realidad el culpable de todo, lo único que quería era utilizar a Rin como cebo para atraerte… Así que por favor no seas tan injusto con el señor Jaken… él estaba muy preocupado por la pequeña y cuando los encontré…

Fue interrumpida por el Youkai que sonaba molesto…

-Ja, tú no me das órdenes, yo hago lo que quiera…-realmente sonaba enojado, pensaba que quien demonios se creía esa insignificante humana como para prohibirle pegarle a su siervo…

La chica adivino el pensamiento del peli plata, solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño y seguir en su labor, le molestaba la actitud de ese demonio pero era mejor que no le dijera nada si verdaderamente quería seguir con vida…

Paso más de una hora y la miko aún no conseguía purificar por completo la herida… Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de los ojos color miel que había tenido clavados durante mucho tiempo en toda su figura…

Jaken aún no salía de su asombro, todavía seguía en Shock, esa humana lo había defendido y con eso desafiado a su amo, se sentía molesto pero también agradecido puesto que por su intervención todavía seguía con vida e intacto de los golpes de su señor… lo observo fijamente, se dio cuenta de la mirada que su amo lanzaba a esa miko, no entendía porque la veía tanto, tal vez era porque verificaba que curara a Rin correctamente… pero no, su mirada no reflejaba eso, era extraño, jamás había visto en su amo una mirada así, sus ojos destellaban frialdad pero cierta chispa de ternura hacia la joven que curaba a Rin… El pequeño sirviente desvió su miraba tan bien hacia Kagome y se dio cuenta hasta en ese momento del cambio de ella, para ser una humana era bastante atractiva, todo en esa joven había cambiado y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, la analizo cuidadosamente, y llego a la conclusión que tal vez por esa razón su amo la miraba de esa manera, realmente el cambio de la muchacha la hacía muy deseable incluso hasta para un demonio tan complicado como su señor, de pronto su rostro se desfiguro puesto que un golpe en su cabeza había sido depositado…

-Pero… amo bonito… ¿porque me pega?- lloraba de dolor el sirviente

-Deja de verla de esa manera Jaken –decía muy molesto Sesshomaru quien sabía muy bien que su súbdito se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que se había puesto… se sentía celoso y eso no le agradaba, supo que su indiscreción fue mucha al decirle eso a Jaken- es una humana y es inferior a nosotros- termino de decir para intentar cubrir lo que había dicho anteriormente…

-Listo, ya está mejor, ahora solo tiene que reposar…- Kagome vendaba la herida de Rin y sonreía al ver que ella pronto estaría mucho mejor- aunque será mejor que no la muevan hasta que no despierte…

El Youkai solo se limito a verla de reojo y se quedó un poco afectado por su sonrisa… Su corazón se encogió cuando la chica le sonrió y se despertó en él un nerviosismo que supo disimular perfectamente…

-Bueno, yo ya termine con Rin, ya regreso, no se preocupen, no tardare mucho- Se puso de pie, la verdad quería ir al rio que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí a lavarse pues el olor del veneno de Naraku también se había impregnado en ella…

-¿A dónde vas muchachita?- pregunto Jaken muy intrigado…

-Ah, pues al rio, ya regreso…

La joven se alejó, y llego al rio, se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua, empezó a nadar en el lugar, pues eso la relajaba mucho, recordó la escena de Inuyasha y Kikio y no pudo contenerse, dejo de nadar se recostó en una roca cerca de la cascada del rio y rompió a llorar…

El Youkai que permanecía callado y en silencio percibió el olor de sus lágrimas, se puso de pie y se dirigió en dirección al rio… Jaken solo lo observo y se limitó a no preguntar nada…

La noche seguía en su esplendor y el hanyou de Inuyasha por fin pudo detectar el olor de su amada… Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego al rio, observo a la joven que lloraba, justo en ese momento Sesshomaru también la observaba… ambos estaban maravillados al ver la figura de la muchacha, después de un tiempo por fin decidió salir, se asombraron aún más cuando vieron cómo se vestía, cuando al fin estuvo lista alguien la cogió del hombro y la abrazo fuertemente…

-Kagome, perdóname, te juro que no es lo que parece lo que viste… -decía Inuyasha sin darle oportunidad a la chica de soltarse…

Sesshomaru solo observaba y sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza, quería matar a ese mitad bestia, no solo por abrazar a la chica sino que también por ser el motivo de sus lágrimas, entro en razón y quiso alejarse pero algo lo sorprendió… La voz de la chica lo detuvo…

-SUELTAME- dijo Kagome muy molesta y soltándole una cachetada al hanyou…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooola… Este es otro capítulo de mi historia… esta vez prometo ser más detallista en todos los aspectos, así que no se preocupen, sus dudas quedaran despejadas… Lamento el retraso que tuve en este capítulo pero la universidad y otras cosas me atrasaron un poco… Bueno eh aquí la actualización de Un amor inesperado disfrútenlo…**

Capitulo 4 UN LINDO JUEGO DEL DESTINO

Inuyasha no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba inmovilizado por esa cachetada, entendía que ella pudiese estar molesta pero jamás pensó que tanto como para atreverse a reclamarle y más de esa manera…

-Dime porque me haces esto Inu, contesta, porque razón te encanta jugar con mi corazón… Es que ¿acaso te divierte verme sufrir? –Kagome estaba muy triste pero hablaba de manera serena, cualquiera que la escuchara podría decir que le faltaba poco o nada para quedar muerta en vida- Yo ya no quiero seguir de esta manera, por favor aléjate de mí, ya no quiero seguir en esta situación… ¡DEJAME IR INUYASHA!

La voz de la joven paralizo el mundo por unos segundos, en serio amaba a ese hanyou, pero su corazón se estaba reusando a permitir que el volviera a lastimarla, ya su confianza había sido tirado al viento muchas veces y en esta ocasión no podía volver a creer.

-Yo no puedo dejarte ir de mi lado Kagome, no me importa lo que hayas visto, tú sabes muy bien que yo a ti te a…

-No lo digas –dijo la miko- tu no me amas, o al menos no es la manera de la que me gustaría ser amada… - continuaba discutiendo en un tono maduro, su tristeza estaba presente pero ya no se veía tan perjudicada por ella al hablar- Tu no me amaste, ni me amas, ni me amaras. Siempre has estado enamorado de Kikio y creo que jamas dejaras de amarla…

-No Kagome no es eso, yo a ti te amo pero es que a Kikio la debo proteger…

-Yo ya no se si te amo… Estoy segura de que te ame, pero en mi presente y mi futuro no hay rastro del amor que sentí por ti en el pasado y aunque estuviese aunque sea muy poco me encargare de eliminarlo- Su tono de voz era el mismo- Lo que hiciste me hizo reflexionar mucho y esto no es lo que quiero para mi, ojala y encuentres la felicidad Inuyasha, ya que yo también buscare la mia a partir de ahora…

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, la chica había dejado a Inuyasha definitivamente, el tenia el camino libre para estar con ella…

-Kagomeeee!

-¡Oh Shippo!- decía emocionada la miko que se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro… -Sango, monje Miroku ¿que hacen aquí?

-Es que tu e Inuyasha no aparecían, y ya nos habían preocupado –contestaba Sango bajando de Kirara junto a Miroku…

-Inuyasha pasa algo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a el Miroku…

Inuyasha no había podido contestarle nada a Kagome pues la interrupción de sus amigos fue de manera rápida, no quería irse del lado de la joven, no en ese momento…

-No pasa nada monje- contestaba el hanyou…

-Muchachos- dijo la miko logrando captar la atención de todos- será mejor que se adelanten, yo no puedo regresar con ustedes, no por ahora.

-¿Qué?-dijo Shippo

-¿Y eso porque?-siguió sango

-¿Sucede algo señorita Kagome?-continuo Miroku

-No chicos nada, lo que pasa es que el malvado de Naraku lastimo a Rin cuando la utilizo como cebo para atraer a Sesshomaru y todavía no se a recuperado, como ven no puedo dejarla sola.

-Oh entendemos Kagome, pero entonces lo mejor será que nos quedemos contigo ¿no crees?-replico Shippo

-Pues… veraz… mmm… creo que a Sesshomaru no le gustara la idea…

-Y que tiene que ver ese imbécil en esto Kagome- replico por primera vez Inuyasha que no entendia por la miko tenia que contar con la autorización de su hermano- la verdad el no tiene derecho a negarte nada, además tu no tienes responsabilidad de permanecer a su lado.

-Yo lo hago por Rin, no por el, Inuyasha… Ademas el me salvo de miles de demonios, si no hubiese sido por Sesshomaru no estuviese viva, no me pasara nada mientras este a su lado- A la chica se le había iluminado el rostro cuando menciono al Youkai y un leve sonrojo se dejo ver en sus mejillas, al parecer su cuerpo reacciono de esa manera sin que ella se diera cuenta- Ahora Inuyasha, será mejor que te vayas con los muchachos, el señor Jaken y Sesshomaru admiten mi presencia con ellos por Rin pero dudo mucho que acepten la suya…

-Entendemos amiga, no te preocupes, entonces ¿cuándo piensas volver?

-No lo se Sango, pero no se impacienten, yo regresare cuando la niña este curada- Contesto la miko sonriendo…

-Pues yo no me voy a ir de tu lado- el hanyou estaba furioso, se dio cuenta del leve sonrojo y de la luz en la mirada de la joven y se moría de celos- no te dejare con ese sinvergüenza…

-Tú no estás en condiciones de reclamarme nada, no eres quien para hacerlo- dijo furiosa la joven, pues el tonito de voz de Inuyasha no había sido el correcto…

-¿Así? No será más bien que quieres quedarte solita con Sesshomaru- replico nuevamente el hanyou, esta vez con un tono de voz burlón e irritante…

-Inuyasha eres un tonto- la chico tomo un fuerte suspiro, agarro aire- ¡ABAJO!

El peligris quedo con la cara en el suelo, al final opto por irse junto a los demás, todos se despidieron, ella prometió tratar de regresar lo más pronto posible…

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru seguía escondido entre las sombras, su corazón seguía emocionado, no entendía porque motivo, la verdad le alegraba la situación en la que se encontraba la muchacha, se quedó un rato pensando y vio a la mujer regresar junto a Rin, espero un momento justo para regresar el también…

Cuando regreso junto a los demás, se dio cuenta que la joven ya se había quedado dormida junto a Rin, quien al parecer gozaba de estar en su regazo, esa figura lo conmovió puesto que eran el vivo ejemplo de madre e hija…

No le quitaba ojo de encima, esta vez no observaba a las dos, sino solo a ella, le gustaba su cuerpo y la ropa extraña que llevaba, ya no portaba su uniforme de colegiala, puesto que ahora solo lo usaba únicamente para ir a la escuela… Esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido de color celeste pastel, de tirantes medianos, era ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto hasta la mitad de sus piernas, se realzaban todos sus atributos, también llevaba unas sandalias color doradas con correas tan finas que parecían hilos, estos cruzaban de lado a lado de su pie y hacían que sus pies se viesen tan delicados… A pesar de la sencillez de su vestido, se miraba bellísima y los zapatos tan raros que llevaba le daban un toque tan angelical…

Paso toda la noche observándola, hasta que se asomó el amanecer… La primera en despertar fue Rin, pero se quedó con los ojos cerrados… La segunda fue Kagome, quien se sorprendió un poco al ver al Youkai con su vista puesta en ella… Su silencio le incomodaba así que decidió romperlo…

-Buenos días Sesshomaru, ¿dormiste bien?- dijo la miko con una sonrisa muy linda…

-Necesito que me respondas algo- dijo seriamente el Youkai que no contesto a su saludo.

-Eh… si claro, dime - respondió muy temerosa

-¿Tú ya no eres la mujer de Inuyasha?

Kagome estaba sorprendida por la pregunta de ese Youkai, sintió vergüenza, será que eso era lo que pensaba la gente que la conocía… también sintió mucho enojo... quiso controlar su ira pero simplemente no pudo, intento modular una respuesta pero no lo logro…

-Sesshomaru… eres un atrevido, ¿Quién diablos te a dicho que yo soy la mujer de tu hermano?, ¿acaso eres tonto o qué?- la joven gritaba y se había levantado de donde permanecía cada vez más exaltada, se acercó mucho al Youkai- quien crees que eres como para decirme a mi esas cosas…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Youkai a quien en vez de molestarle la actitud de su amada, le causaba gracia, le parecía tierna.

-Me puedes decir por qué razón te estas riendo de mi- decía muy molesta y frunciendo el ceño…

La cara de la joven mostraba sorpresa, puesto que él la había tomado de la cintura y la había empujado a su cuerpo repentinamente…

-Me encantas- susurro en el oído de la miko pasando a inhalar su olor en el cuello…

La muchacha no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida, no entendía lo que pasaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que el se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios…

-Sesshomaru- susurro ella…

No pudo decir más puesto que el la callo con un dulce beso, que un principio parecía tan delicado como el azúcar bajo la lluvia, luego se fue volviendo apasionado… tenían largo tiempo así cuando la voz de cierta niña hizo que se separaran de inmediato…

-Buenos días mamá y papá- Rin ya estaba despierta y había presenciado todo desde el principio, una sonrisa amplia estaba dibujada en su rostro…- No se preocupen si quieren me vuelvo a dormir….

Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban tan apenados, que no sabían que decir, se quedaron callados, ni siquiera eran capaz de verse… Rin volvió a interrumpir…

-Señorita Kagome, lamento haberla apenado… pero, enserio me gustaría que usted fuese mi madre, ¿Podría serlo?...

Esa pregunta fue un boom en ambos, no supieron que contestar, ambos quedaron viéndose fijamente hasta perderse en su mirada… Así empieza para ellos lo que es un lindo juego del destino…


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis, aquí está la continuación del capítulo anterior…. Lamento que sea un poco corto pero quiero dejarlo en suspenso puesto que luego de este capi, Inuyasha verdaderamente intentara acabar con la relación tan linda de Sesshomaru y Kagome… Bueno, espero y disfruten el relato…**

Un lindo juego del destino (Parte 2)

Seguían en la misma situación, sus miradas estaban conectadas, pero esta vez quien cedió fue Kagome puesto que recordó que Rin todavía los miraba ilusionada…

-Rin, ¿cómo amaneciste pequeña?- lanzando una hermosa sonrisa la miko empezó a acercársele para revisar sus heridas, eso serviría para cambiar el tema y hacer que la niña se olvidase de lo que había visto.

-Mucho mejor señorita Kagome, gracias por haber curado mis heridas-contesto muy dulce- ah y por cierto, ¿dónde está el señor Jaken?

-Está por ahí -contesto fríamente el Youkai que no volvía a ver a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente…

Sesshomaru ya pretendía hacerle esa pregunta a la sacerdotisa, y como que si de alguna premonición se tratase, él sabía perfectamente la reacción de la mujer puesto que en muchas ocasiones recordó que era muy explosiva e impulsiva cuando de esos temas se trataba… Prácticamente todo estaba fríamente calculado, así que necesitaba quedarse solo con ella por un momento, casi al amanecer había mandado a Jaken a buscar comida, eso era solo un pretexto para que él se fuese del lugar, no se preocupó por Rin ya que todavía seguía dormida y no pensaba que ella despertase tan pronto.

-Sesshomaru- expresó Kagome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- quisiera ir con Rin al rio, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevarla?

La actitud de Sesshomaru la intrigaba, la había besado de una manera tan linda, le dijo que le encantaba de una manera tan seductora, pero seguía ahí con su actitud fría, ni siquiera le dijo nada cuando le pidió llevar a Rin al rio, únicamente se levantó, la cargo y se alejó del lugar siendo seguido por ella…

Ambas jóvenes se bañaron y permanecieron un rato en el agua, Kagome salió primero se vistió y ayudo a Rin a mudarse, cuando estuvo lista, no quiso llamar a Sesshomaru, ella misma cargo a Rin camino de regreso a donde permanecían desde hace días…

El Youkai solo observó como la joven acostaba en el suelo con mucho cuidado a la pequeña, escuchando atentamente todo lo que conversaban sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

-Señorita Kagome- argumento Rin- ¿Por qué no está con Inuyasha?, ¿Acaso se peleó con él? ¿Y sus amigos por que no están con usted?

-Rin pues- la mirada de la joven se oscureció, perdió brillo- ellos están bien, somos igual de amigos, yo les pedí que me esperaran en la aldea mientras cuidaba de ti.

-Pero… entonces ¿por qué esta tan triste?

-No, yo no estoy triste, lo que pasa es que a veces las personas grandes hacemos cosas que lastiman a los demás solo eso.

-¿Inuyasha la volvió a dejar por la otra señorita que también es sacerdotisa?

Kagome no sabía que contestar, no podía creer que hasta para Rin fuese obvia la situación en la que Inuyasha y ella se encontraban… Permaneció en silencio, mientras que Sesshomaru aguardaba una respuesta ansiosamente.

-Eh bueno Rin… Inuyasha no es nada mío, solo somos amigos… es lógico que el busque a Kikio, verdaderamente la ama… -contesto cabizbaja la sacerdotisa

-Pero señorita Kagome, ¿Usted lo ama cierto?

El Youkai que había escuchado todo con indiferencia, se volteo al instante, puesto que la pregunta de la niña fue la más acertada en ese momento.

-No Rin yo no lo amo- la chica estaba más serena pero todavía había destellos de tristeza en su mirada- la verdad es que él es muy importante para mí pero como un amigo especial.

Sesshomaru sintió felicidad en su corazón, y una leve sonrisa se dejó ver en su hermoso y angelical rostro, siendo sorprendido por una fugaz mirada de Kagome. Al sentirse descubierto borro cualquier rastro de alegría en su rostro y tomo nuevamente su posición inicial regresando a ser el tipo frio de siempre.

-¡Que alegría señorita Kagome!- la infante se había abalanzado a la joven abrasándola y colgándose de su cuello- por un momento pensé que tendría dos papás, ya que si usted estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, eso quería decir que al casarse el pasaría a ser mi papá también, igual que mi señor Sesshomaru, usted seria mi madre y ellos dos mis padres… -la pequeña sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven y argumento otras preguntas- Señorita Kagome ¿Usted también es la mama de Shippo cierto? Pero por lo que veo, ¿el papá de él si es Inuyasha verdad?

-Jajajaja no Rin, tienes razón yo soy como la madre adoptiva de Shippo, pero nada más… Inuyasha y él jamás serian padre e hijo- Kagome sonreía, la niña le causaba gracia con todo lo que decía.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces si Shippo es hijo suyo también es hermano mío, no se preocupe, yo ya sé quién será su padre- Rin volteo a ver a Sesshomaru quien estaba sorprendido por la imaginación que la niña podía llegar a tener- ¿Señor Sesshomaru podría ser nuestro padre? Claro antes de eso tendría que tomar por esposa a la joven Kagome.

La miko estaba emocionada dirigió su mirada al Yuokai, no entendía por que el juego que la niña había montado le hacía ilusión al imaginarse a ella y a Sesshomaru formando una familia, esperaba una respuesta positiva, su felicidad hablaba en su rostro, pero el orgullo del Youkai lo hecho todo a perder.

-Rin… deja de decir tonterías

La chica suspiro, se sintió un poco tonta al haber pensado que Sesshomaru le seguiría el juego a la pequeña. Se sentía confundida, pensaba en el beso que él le había dado, había sido tan delicado y apasionado a la vez, aunque también sentía desconcierto, él estaba igual de frio que siempre, ni siquiera volteaba a verla, decidió que sería mejor descansar, así que se acostó junto a Rin.

El Youkai solo la observaba dormir, no sabía cómo actuar, la joven verdaderamente le gustaba y le causaba sensaciones en su cuerpo y también en aquello a lo que los humanos llamaban corazón, no la lograba sacar de su mente y tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, eso le parecía peligroso ya que Jaken o Rin podían darse cuenta.

Las horas de la noche iban pasando pero la actitud de la muchacha era extraña, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ya que su respiración era agitada y se retorcía. Estaba bañada en sudor, cosa que era extraño pues la noche estaba fría. Cuando entonces un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de la joven que había despertado llorando.

-¡NOOO!- la joven estaba muy agitada y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba como en trance, al parecer no sabía que ya había despertado, seguía llamando a su madre –mamá, no, no, no puede ser- repetía esta frase mientras estaba en posición fetal y apretaba su cuerpo fuertemente.

-Kagome que te pasa- decía muy preocupado Sesshomaru ya que la chica no respondía a nada –Kagome respóndeme por favor- su preocupación aumentaba al ver el estado de la joven, al parecer la pesadilla la había dejado muy mal.

La miko no contestaba solo lloraba, no podía hablar… Sesshomaru al sentirse tan impotente actuó por instinto, dejo que sus sentimientos y el deseo de protegerla guiaran sus acciones…

-Por favor, tranquilízate- Sesshomaru había tomado delicadamente el rostro de la joven, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen, al parecer eso la había hecho reaccionar.

Kagome miro fijamente a Sesshomaru y no pudo hacer nada más que lanzarse a abrazarlo, el correspondió a su abrazo mientras ella seguía llorando… Cuando por fin estuvo más tranquila, el Youkai la cargo acomodándola en su cuerpo como invitándola a dormir nuevamente.

-No te preocupes, yo velare tus sueños, duerme mi Kagome.

-Sesshomaru- dijo en voz baja, estaba sorprendida, sentía felicidad y mucha tranquilidad, se sentía segura, volvió a cerrar sus ojos buscando nuevamente el sueño.

Rin y Jaken estaban más que sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, no lo podían creer.

-¿Y ustedes que ven? Duérmanse- el demonio les hablo de manera amenazante.

Al oír estas palabras, Kagome sonrió, se sentía feliz ya que por lo menos ese Sesshomaru era el mismo y lo que escucho le afirmo que no era un sueño.

La mañana ilumino el lugar con los rayos del sol, cuando la dueña del corazón de hielo de Sesshomaru despertó, lo vio con sus ojos cerrados, al parecer dormía, jamás lo había visto dormir, se miraba muy lindo, se quedó así por largo tiempo sin despertarlo. Paso aproximadamente media hora… y al fin el, aquel demonio que le causaba extrañas cosas en su corazón despertó.

-Kagome –la miro sorprendido, ella solo lo observaba – me alegro que estés bien- fue lo único que pudo decir y nuevamente se dejó domar por sus sentimientos, abrazo más a la joven y se acercó a sus labios y en menos de lo esperado, la volvió a besar de una manera tan dulce…

Seguían fundidos en ese beso, todo era perfecto, el lugar todavía seguía adornado por la niebla de la noche que ya estaba muriendo por los pequeños destellos de sol que entraban con un poco de dificultad por la espesura de los árboles, ciertas mariposas volaban a su alrededor como dando los buenos días a la hermosa pareja, lo único que podía escucharse era el cantar de las aves y el sonido de la cascada que estaba cerca.

Sesshomaru se levantó del lugar con Kagome en brazos sin dejar de besarla, camino hacia la cascada, y mientras lo hacía iba dejando el rastro de roció en el pasto, hacia un poco de frio a pesar de estar amaneciendo, pero sus cuerpos y sus almas estaban cálidos por el amor y la pasión que ambos sentían.

-Si es el, este es el hombre que yo amo, siento como que si lo conociera de toda la vida, siento que me pertenece, soy suya, necesito su amor, no lo estoy confundiendo con Inuyasha, jamás sería igual, estoy segura que lo amo, mi corazón no puede mentirme, amo a Sesshomaru- Kagome pensaba todo esto mientras seguía fundida en el beso, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al rio.

Por fin separaron sus labios, ambos se miraron fijamente, él se acercó a ella beso su mejilla y se aproximó a su cuello que también beso suavemente, en verdad deseaba a la mujer que tenía en frente, por instinto empezó a besar y dar pequeños mordiscos en su oreja también se dispuso inhalar su aroma, busco los ojos de la joven y busco desesperadamente su aprobación para continuar.

La joven aprobó con la cabeza, no le importaba nada en ese momento, sabía muy bien que amaba a ese demonio y su corazón necesitaba hacerlo suyo…

-Te amo Kagome- la abrazo tiernamente y la sujeto por la cintura…

-Yo también te amo Sesshomaru…

El joven Youkai salto y se introdujo dentro de una cueva que estaba dentro de la cascada, ese lugar era bellísimo, una luz tenue era lo que alumbraba dentro, pero eso era suficiente para apreciar la hermosura de la cueva, las paredes estaban adornadas por musgos, flores y piedras brillantes, el suelo era tapizado por una cama de flores blancas y muy blandas y el sonido de la naturaleza era como música suave que invita a entregarse al amor…

Nuevamente se besaron, esta vez poco a poco fueron dejándose caer en las manos de la dulce pasión… A sus cuerpos la ropa empezó a estorbarles provocando que cayeran en las garras del deseo…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hooola…. Bueno este es el nuevo capítulo de Un amor inesperado…. Quiero hacer una aclaración… la parte de la entrega de Kagome a Sesshomaru estaba planeada por mi desde un principio… La historia ya está terminada pero la voy publicando poco a poco (Por el asunto del suspenso y todo eso… aparte de que la universidad me tiene sin vida social), quiero explicar que sirve como arma de doble filo justo la idea era esa que no esperaran demasiado para hacerlo, pues Inuyasha se aprovecha de esa situación, eh ahí donde empiezan los problemas… Así como ayuda a fortalecer el amor de ambos (por eso en el capítulo anterior dije que a partir de este capi Inu haría de todo para separarlos)… En el trayecto de la historia se darán cuenta de eso… Así como explicare ciertas cosas que han quedado en el aire como el por qué Kikio sigue viva etc…Gracias por los comentarios y espero haber aclarado ciertas dudas… XD**_

Capítulo 6 "Dudas y desconfianza"

La ocasión era perfecta, los cuerpos de ambos querían fundirse en uno solo… Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que la joven a la que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor todavía era virgen ya que su olor era característico, el hecho de que ella todavía no fuese mujer en ese aspecto lo emocionaba y también lo excitaba demasiado… Deseaba ser él, quien marcase a la chica para siempre, pero antes de hacerlo, tenía que asegurarse que ella verdaderamente lo amara… El tiempo que paso con ella había sido poco pero lo suficiente como para que su amor y la pasión en ambos se intensificara con solo una mirada.

Él estaba sentado y recostado en la pared de la cueva, mientras que ella se encontraba sentada en sus piernas…

-Kagome, ¿estas segura de lo que sientes por mí?... ¿Realmente me… a…mas?

-Claro que si, tal vez pienses que es pronto para decirte esto… Pero creo que nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos, me di cuenta de eso cuando sentí a mi corazón y al tuyo uniéndose mediante el beso que nos dimos –la chica estaba emocionada y casi lloraba de alegría, busco sus ojos, y lo tomo del mentón- Pero necesito que tu también seas sincero y me digas si me amas.

-Sabes que te amo.

-¿Realmente es así? Es que tengo miedo de que después me dejes.

-Eso jamás pasara pequeña, yo realmente te amo.

Sesshomaru la giro hacia a él, logrando enganchar a la muchacha en su cuerpo, empezó a besar su cuello suavemente y a respirar en él, haciendo que la piel de la miko se erizara… Besó sus labios antes de levantarla, él Youkai comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, bajó el cierre de su vestido, dejando que los tirantes resbalaran delicadamente en sus hombros descubriendo su espalda y parte de sus senos, el demonio utilizo sus garras para deshacerse de la rara prenda que cubría sus senos…

Terminó de quitar el vestido que ella usaba, acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de la joven, hizo que la temperatura en el cuerpo de ambos aumentara considerablemente, la chica cada vez jadea más fuerte solo podía sentir como su piel ardía cuando las manos de Sesshomaru la rozaban, cada vez sentía que su humedad aumentaba en su intimidad… Él sabía muy bien que ella pronto llegaría al límite, no podía exigir mucho con ella pues a simple vista se notaba que la muchacha era una inexperta en ese tema… Aun así ella con mucha dificultad pues sentía mucha vergüenza, también se dedicó a besar y acariciar el espectacular y maravilloso cuerpo del Youkai, sus manos eran un poco torpes pero muy traviesas y se propusieron explorar cuidadosamente cada atributo que conformaba el cuerpo del demonio, poco a poco la miko logró que el comenzara a gemir del placer, ella fue perdiendo poco a poco la vergüenza y cuando se sintió más confiada bajo directamente a su miembro al que empezó por tocar maliciosamente ya que veía como la cara de él se sonrojaba, así mismo quiso llegar más allá y en un momento hizo rosar sus labios con sus genitales haciendo que él se arqueara de inmediato dejando escapar un gemido que indicó a Kagome que tenía que continuar haciéndolo…

-Mmmm Kagome por favor ya- decía con dificultad el demonio que ya no podía de tanto placer- creo que ya no podré aguantar más.

Al ver que la chica no cedía a su petición el, en un esfuerzo logro colocar a la joven debajo de él, sabía que ella también estaba a punto de llegar al límite, ya era hora de fundir sus cuerpos, nuevamente acarició su mejía y la beso tiernamente…

Se separó poco a poco de sus labios, busco su mirada…

-Te amo- dijo dulcemente el peli plata…

-Yo también te amo- contestó la chica, era evidente que su nerviosismo había regresado, pues ya sabía que era lo que venía a continuación…

-Tranquila –argumento rápidamente el Youkai pues notó la actitud de la joven –prometo que no te voy a lastimar.

Beso por última vez sus labios y se acomodó en medio de las piernas de su mujer… La abrazó fuertemente y empezó a emboscarla suavemente, logró sentir el leve olor a sangre que indicaba que su pequeña ahora era una mujer completa, así como sintió el olor de sus lágrimas al momento en el que se introdujo en su cuerpo, volvió a acariciarla para poder volver a penetrarla, ambos estaban extasiados por el vaivén de placer que sentían… Ella logró llegar al clímax antes que él, se quejaba de una manera tan placentera que hizo que su amado aumentara aún más la velocidad de las emboscadas que le daba logrando llegar al límite con un sin número de sensaciones… Roció toda su semilla dentro del cuerpo de la joven, ambos estaban totalmente complacidos, en muestra de satisfacción, Sesshomaru pasó su lengua por el cuerpo de la muchacha que ahora era su mujer, indicándole que la consideraba apetitosa pero que ahora únicamente seria solo suya…

-Kagome- dijo el Youkai mientras la acomodaba en su regazo y la abrazaba- Te protegeré por siempre.

Se quedaron dormidos por un lapso de dos horas aproximadamente… Aunque quisieran permanecer en ese sitio no podían ya que tenían que volver con Rin y Jaken que seguramente ya se estaban impacientando porque ellos no estaban. El primero en despertar fue él, que empezó a besar suavemente sus labios para lograr despertarla…

-Mujer, ya despierta… Tenemos que regresar.

-Ayyy está bien Sesshomaru-contestó la miko haciendo un pequeño puchero pues todavía tenía mucho sueño.

Regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba Rin y Jaken…

-¿Señor Sesshomaru donde estaban?- preguntaba la pequeña mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Kagome que estaba junto al Youkai.

-Buscábamos comida- contesto tan frio e inexpresivo como siempre…

\- ¿Y la comida? Acaso no encontraron- replicó

La pareja de enamorados se voltio a ver inmediatamente, pues era evidente que no traían nada de alimento con ellos…

-Pues… Veras Rin… Eh resulta que… No pudimos encontrar nada de comida en todo el camino… -contestó nerviosa Kagome…

-Pero señorita Kagome no es para que se ponga nerviosa, más tarde buscaremos de comer- la niña sonreía, volvió al lado de Jaken y lo miro fijamente- Señor Jaken ¿Qué le sucede?

Jaken estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, pues el olor de ella se había mesclado con el olor de él y viceversa, no podía creerlo, estaba asombrado, perplejo, como era posible que su amo se hubiese involucrado con esa humana, si bien la joven era bellísima y una sacerdotisa muy poderosa todavía seguía siendo humana, una despreciable e inútil humana…

-Jaken, Rin –dijo el Youkai que ya sabía que su fiel sirviente se había dado cuenta de todo- De ahora en adelante Kagome será mi compañera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ha dicho amo bonito?

-Como lo escuchan, yo el gran Lord Sesshomaru, dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste, eh tomado por esposa a Kagome- dirigiéndose a Jaken prosiguió- No hagas ningún comentario tonto con respecto a tu Lady Jaken.

Rin estaba feliz, por fin tendría una familia,

-Si amo… Pero, ¿dónde está la marca?- era evidente para Jaken lo que estaba pasando entre su señor y su nueva señora pero faltaba ese gran detalle, si él no la marcaba como suya no podía proclamarla ni como su hembra ni tampoco podía presentarla como la nueva Lady de las tierras del Oeste.

-¿De qué marca hablas Jaken?- Preguntó la sacerdotisa confundida.

-Es una marca que indica que eres mi hembra-contesto severamente Sesshomaru- pero creo que todavía no es hora de marcarte, quisiera esperar para poder hablar oficialmente con tu familia y organizar unos asuntos en mi palacio, además mi olor estará permanentemente en ti, eso ayudara a que ningún otro macho se te acerque mientras yo no te haya marcado.

-Entiendo -contestó la miko - Sesshomaru quisiera pedirte que me lleves a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, quiero regresar a mi casa.

-¿Por qué quieres regresar a tu casa? ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- dijo molesto el Youkai

-No es eso- replico suavemente, mientras acariciaba su rostro- Solo es que necesito hablar con mi familia de ti, además quisiera seguir en la búsqueda de los fragmentos, mi misión aquí es derrotar a Naraku.

-Eso no es necesario, yo lo derrotare por ti, puedo permitir que visites por unos días a tu familia pero no que regreses a buscar los fragmentos al lado del idiota de Inuyasha, eso jamás.

-Pero mi amor- dijo seductoramente- yo solo te amo a ti… Por favor déjame luchar contra Naraku, nadie puede hacerlo más que yo.

El demonio cedió a la petición de la joven, no quería, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada pues la misión de su mujer era destruir a ese medio demonio junto con la Shikon no Tama, por eso ella había viajado en el tiempo…

Pasaron la noche en ese mismo sitio, acordaron que partirían a la mañana siguiente…

Amaneció y emprendieron su viaje, la aldea no estaba tan largo del lugar donde ellos estaban…

Después de una hora de viaje aproximadamente llegaron a su destino, todos salieron a recibir a Kagome…

-Kagome regresaste- Shippo salto a los brazos de su madre adoptiva, con lágrimas en los ojos de emoción- no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya estoy de regreso- la joven madre sobaba la cabeza del pequeño zorro…

-Qué bueno que ya hayas regresado- Sango se dirigía a ella- me alegro de que ya estés con nosotros- dijo esto abrazándola.

-Señorita Kagome me alegro de volver a verla- iba a acercársele pero la mirada matadora de Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

-Porque me habrá visto de esa manera, acaso le molesto que intentara acercarme a la señorita- pensaba Miroku que parecía confundido.

-Kagome por fin regresaste- Inuyasha había bajado del árbol de donde se encontraba, se acercó a la joven pero paro en seco cuando respiro su olor, se giró a su medio hermano- Vaya Sesshomaru sí que fuiste rápido- esto último lo dijo muy molesto, empuñando las manos de la ira…

-Eso no te interesa- fue lo único que contesto el demonio, en sus adentros estaba satisfecho pues sabía muy bien que ese hanyou ya no podía pretender a su mujer.

-Sango sabes dónde está la anciana Kaede, Sesshomaru y yo necesitamos hablar con ella- Kagome había interrumpido la discusión que se veía venir.

-Claro, será mejor que la esperen en la cabaña, ella ya debe venir en camino.

Ambos se dirigieron en dirección de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… Por otro lado cierto hanyou estaba estremecido por el nuevo acontecimiento que había descubierto.

-Maldito, me ha robado a mi mujer, no permitiré que te quedes con ella, jamás te dejare el camino libre con ella, ganaste esta batalla, pero no has ganado la guerra, Kagome me ama y ella solo es mía- pensaba Inuyasha furioso- hare lo que sea para apartarte de mi mujer… Pero, ella no tiene la marca de Sesshomaru, jajá que ingenuo y estúpido que fuiste, no sabes el gran error que cometiste al no marcarla como tu hembra, ya lo veraz…

Termino de decir eso y se acercó a la cabaña de la anciana para escuchar que platicaban "su mujer" y el Youkai que la acompañaba…

-Tengo miedo de regresar a mi casa- dijo temerosa Kagome, su mirada presentaba tristeza y miedo.

-¿Por qué mi pequeña?- la mirada del Youkai se torno tierna y compasiva…

-Es que tuve un sueño con mi madre, y tengo miedo de que se realice, si es así, te juro que no sé qué hare si algo malo le pasa a mi mama, a mi abuelo o a mi hermano…

-¿Te refieres a la pesadilla que tuviste la noche anterior?- la chica acertó con la cabeza- Tranquila mi amor, veras que todo estará bien en tu casa, solo fue un mal sueño nada más.

La anciana Kaede se reunió con ellos, pues la pareja pidió a la anciana cuidar a Rin por unos días mientras arreglaban unos problemas.

Se despidieron y Kagome prometió a Sesshomaru no dilatar más de tres días… Al fin la muchacha se lanzó por el pozo de los huesos…

La miko llego a su casa busco desesperadamente a su madre, la encontró y se abalanzo a ella como si nunca la hubiese visto, abrazo a Souta y a su abuelo de igual manera que a su madre… Estaban un poco extrañados por la actitud de la joven pero no preguntaron nada… Ella subió a su habitación muy tranquila pues comprobó que su pesadilla solo había sido eso una pesadilla… Tomo un baño y se acostó en su cama… Alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación…

-Pase- dijo la muchacha acostada todavía…

-Hermana, toma, estos son los apuntes de tus amigas, Yuka me dijo que te los diera pues ya entraron a clase y la próxima semana son los primeros exámenes…

-Gracias Souta- la joven tomo los apuntes y vio cómo su hermano salía de su habitación- lo siento mi amor pero creo que dilatare un poco más en esta época, por favor espérame…

Pasaron tres días…

-Kagome, espérame –Eri estaba corriendo tras ella con una cara de preocupación…

-¿Qué pasa Eri?- contesto ella, pues pensaba que el asunto era grave como para que ella corriera tras de sí hasta su casa.

-Se trata de Hoyo, su abuela acaba de fallecer y él está muy mal, quería ver si nos ibas a acompañar a sus funerales.

-Claro que sí, pobre Hoyo debe de estar muy mal, ¿a qué hora serán?-dijo con un tono de lastima.

-Estate lista a las seis nosotras vendremos por ti…

La chica siguió subiendo las escaleras, comunico lo sucedido a su familia, y se dispuso a alistarse, tomo un baño, cuando salió empezó a vestirse, se puso un pantalón jeans negro y una camisa manga ancha negra, de botones, pegada al cuerpo, remarcaba su cintura y sus senos, también llevaba unos zapatos de tacón muy pequeños, sujeto su cabello, haciéndose una coleta alta con flequillo… Dieron las seis y sus amigas llegaron por ella, se fueron a la casa de Hoyo…

Mientras tanto en la época antigua…

-Señor Sesshomaru, tranquilo, la señora Kagome, ya regresara, Shippo me dijo que a veces dilataba porque tenía que enfrentarse con unos demonios llamados exámenes…

-Rin, porque mejor no te vas a jugar…- contesto el Youkai que estaba a la par del pozo esperando a su mujer…

La pequeña se alejó del lugar, pero Inuyasha se dejó ver mientras descendía de un árbol…

-Vaya, al parecer Kagome no ha regresado- decía Inu en un tono sarcástico y muy burlón- No me digas, que te salió con el cuento de la "pesadilla con su madre"

Sesshomaru no contestaba nada…

-Está bien no me contestes, pero deberías de tener más cuidado, el mundo de Kagome no es igual a este mundo, puede que en esta época los demonios y humanos respetan a Kagome como tu mujer pero en su mundo lo dudo…

-¿A qué quieres llegar Inuyasha?- dijo muy molesto el demonio.

-Nada, solo es que… Mira no te molestes por lo que diré pero… Kagome a veces o es muy inocente o tal vez fácil…

-Cállate idiota- Sesshomaru lo tenía del cuello…

-Tranquilo…- dijo el hanyou logrando escapar de las garras de Sesshomaru- pregúntale quien es Hoyo y por qué permitió que la besara, él le pidió que fuese su novia, y ella hasta el sol de hoy no le ha dado una respuesta, yo que tu iría por ella, pues ese hombre la asecha demasiado y la reclama como suya, estudia en el mismo colegio que ella, la ve todos los días y la invita a salir… Además también pregúntale por que durmió con Kouga en su cama el día que fui por ella a su casa… Analízalo Sesshomaru, adiós- Inuyasha hizo como si se retiraba del lugar…

-Maldito idiota- dijo el Youkai lanzándose por el pozo…

Llego a la casa de Kagome y olio el lugar, noto que en una parte de la casa su olor era intenso así que salto hasta la ventana de ese sitio, llego a la habitación de Kagome y para su temor era cierto todavía había rastro del olor de Kouga en ese sitio, empezó a oler todo y a revisar cada cosa, se sorprendió al ver la ropa interior de Kagome cuando una especie de puerta se abrió…

-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Eres amigo de mi hermana?- Souta había entrado a la habitación de Kagome buscando a Buyo…

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- pregunto fríamente

-Ah ella salió con sus amigas, iban a la casa de Hoyo…

No termino de escuchar al pequeño y salió por la ventana, olio el olor de su mujer y empezó a seguir su rastro… Iba desesperado y cegado por los celos, en realidad no le importaba matar a ese insignificante humano inservible, pero Kagome era su mujer y no dejaría que nadie se le acercase…

Kagome llegó a la casa de Hoyo al lado de sus amigas… Sesshomaru también llego y observaba cuidadosamente lo que hacía su mujer… Se miraba hermosa, le reprocharía porque usaba esas ropas tan provocativas después de sacarla de ahí, estaba un poco confundido, había mucha gente y todas estaban vestidas de negro, también olía a muerte, empezaba a acercarse a su mujer cuando escucho la voz de un tipo…

-Kagome- Hoyo había visto a la chica y se había aproximado a ella…

-Oh Hoyo cuanto lo siento- Kagome se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo en sentido de pésame…

Sesshomaru estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que había visto…

-Malditos humanos- se dijo para sí el Youkai…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Holis! Hay enserio lamento haber demorado un poco en subir otro capítulo, pero es que estoy como Kagome (en época de exámenes jajaja)…_**

Capítulo 7 "Insoportablemente hermosa"

Sesshomaru estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que había visto…

-Malditos humanos- se dijo para sí el Youkai…

Estaba gravemente molesto, iba a acercársele cuando observó a otra humana llegar junto al grupo donde su mujer se encontraba.

-¡Hoyo!- una linda joven de cabellos rizados se había acercado a ellos- Yuka, Eri, Ayumi que bien que estén aquí- la chica voltio al lugar donde estaba el muchacho que buscaba, quien al escuchar su voz se separó de la sacerdotisa- Kagome, no esperaba verte aquí, pero que bien que hayas venido- dijo preocupada, pues sabía perfectamente del amor que Hoyo sentía por ella, se había alarmado al verla ya que su belleza era mucha y si Hoyo antes la amaba ahora seguramente la adoraba… Se acercó a él y lo abrazó y con su voz afligida y muy dulce le hablo al oído— ¡Lo siento mucho!

-¿Ustedes saben quién es esta niña?- susurró Kagome a sus tres amigas, luego de apartarse de Hoyo.

-¿Te acuerdas de la jovencita de primer año que hace algún tiempo intentó conquistar a Hoyo?- pregunto Eri, la miko acertó con la cabeza- Pues ahora está en tercero y al parecer sus sentimientos por Hoyo no han cambiado, creo que también ha estado en contacto con él desde que salió del instituto el año pasado.

-¡Qué bien!- la sacerdotisa embozo una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Hoyo se estremeciera, verdaderamente la amaba, el chico se acercó a ella iba a decirle que por favor se quedara con el que la necesitaba pero su madre lo interrumpió y tuvo que retirarse…

-Pueden despedirme de Hoyo… Yo tengo que irme- la muchacha se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Hoyo para con Kagome, y no puedo evitar sentirse tan mal.

La tristeza y vergüenza de la pobre muchacha eran notables, Kagome se sintió culpable pues sabía bien que ella era la responsable de que Hoyo no pudiera corresponderle, observó a la adolescente alejarse y se sintió identificada con ella… La siguió, corrió tras ella para alcanzarla…

Sesshomaru siguió a su mujer y se quedó a cierta distancia para poder escuchar lo que hablaba con la otra humana sin ser detectado.

-Oye, espérame- Kagome le sonreía mientras respiraba un poco agitada- ¿Por qué te fuiste? Hoyo te necesita…

-Es que tengo un par de cosas por hacer y no pueden esperar solo vine para darle el pésame nada más…

-Y esas cosas ¿son más importantes que Hoyo?- Kagome miraba fijamente a la niña, esperando una respuesta pero ella no le contestó nada así que decidió seguir hablando…

-Yo hace algún tiempo me sentía igual que tú… Había alguien al que creía amar con todas mis fuerzas, sentía que él era todo para mí, moría de celos y tristeza cuando la mujer a la que él amaba aparecía, siempre me dejaba sola por ir tras ella y yo siempre estaba ahí para él, entregada, dispuesta a soportar todo con tal de permanecer a su lado, no quería alejarme de él pero me di cuenta que el amor no se suplica, es algo que surge espontáneamente sin darse cuenta.

-¿Todavía lo amas? ¿Estás a su lado?- la jovencita se había interesado en lo que Kagome le decía.

Sesshomaru por su parte se sentía temeroso, sabía perfectamente que ella hablaba de Inuyasha, temía por las respuestas que ella pudiese llegar a dar….

-A veces las cosas pasan por algo, el me alejo de su lado por un tiempo, eso me ayudo a pensar en mi situación… El llego a buscarme nuevamente después de un año, empecé a creer que nuevamente me estaba enamorando de él pero la mujer a la que él amaba apareció de nuevo y volvió a dejarme por ella…- dio un suspiro, y continuó con una sonrisa sincera- Doy gracias a Dios de que eso haya sucedido.

-¿Cómo? ¿No estás triste?

-No, al contrario estoy muy feliz, verme en esa situación me hizo darme cuenta de que el amor que yo decía tener no era más que una costumbre o un capricho… Gracias a eso, la vida me dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien maravilloso que sé que me ama y estoy segura de amarlo…

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

-Es fácil, nunca había sentido esto por nadie... Es más, jamás pensé que el amor pudiese ser así… A lo que quiero llegar es que, las cosas pasan por alguna razón, si yo no hubiese pasado por esas situaciones tan dolorosas estoy segura de que nunca me hubiese encontrado con Sesshomaru.

El Youkai estaba emocionado, lo había escuchado, ella lo amaba, Inuyasha era cosa del pasado, nadie ocupaba su corazón solo el, ella era suya y el siempre seria suyo… Estaba seguro, se sintió mal ¿cómo era posible que el dudase de ella?… Después de lo que acababa de escuchar no necesitaba ninguna otra prueba de amor, confiaba en ella y siempre lo haría…

-Pero… ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas Kagome?

-Porque sé que amas a Hoyo… No debes abatirte por lo que él cree sentir por mí, estoy segura de que te mira más que como amiga, solo debes ayudarle un poco, no te digo que te humilles pero hazlo sentir un poco, ayúdale, apóyalo, dale tu amor, en ciertos momento pórtate un poco distante, haz que te extrañe, vuélvete poco a poco su prioridad y si con todo esto él no te logra ver, entonces creó que deberías darle chance de que él se dé cuenta por sí solo.

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron…

-Gracias por tus consejos- la chica sostuvo las manos de la miko- Y felicidades por tu nuevo amor ojala que ustedes tres sean muy felices.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuáles tres?- contestó muy confundida.

-Hay Kagome ¿no lo sabes?... Tu estas embarazada, yo tengo instinto para esto, ya veraz que no me equivoco- volvió a abrazarla- adiós y nuevamente muchas gracias.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que había escuchado, esa humana había dicho que su mujer estaba embarazada… Kagome estaba sorprendida, llevó sus manos a su vientre y empezó a acariciarlo, como tratando de buscar una respuesta… El Youkai salió de donde se escondía…

-Kagome es verdad lo que esa mujer dijo- pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-No lose sinceramente no lo sé- Se acercó a él y le dijo de una manera un poco molesta - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso estabas espiándome?

-Quise venir a ver por qué no regresabas y no te encontré en tu casa así que decidí seguir tu rastro…- contestó muy indiferente y frio.

-Pues no tenías que hacerlo- dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-No es eso, solo quería verte- se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente- te extrañaba, resulta que si tu no estas a mi lado me vuelvo loco –continuo diciendo mientras la abrazaba- ahora será mejor que regresemos. Necesito llevarte donde una mujer para que me diga si estas preñada.

-Lo siento pero no podré ir a la época antigua, sino hasta dentro de una semana, estoy en periodo de exámenes y no puedo viajar mi amor, ¿usted me entiende cierto? ¿O acaso no sabe comprender a su mujer?- dijo coquetamente.

Sesshomaru accedió nuevamente a su petición, simplemente no podía negarle nada cuando ella usaba esos tonitos de voz y lo miraba con esa mirada tan coqueta y excitante. La llevó a su casa y luego él se marchó por donde había llegado…

Ya había pasado una semana, ella preparo unos alimentos y se marchó de su casa… Llegó a la época antigua, se encontró con sus amigos, los diviso a todos menos a Inuyasha, pero ya no le importaba, le daba igual, solo que le pareció extraño no verlo…

Entregó los alimentos a sus amigos ya que Sesshomaru había llegado por ella para que un médico Youkai o algo así la revisara, ella accedió sabía que los resultados serían negativos, era ilógico, no presentaba ningún síntoma…

Llegaron al palacio de Sesshomaru todos los sirvientes hicieron reverencia ante la presencia del Lord del Oeste, él no dijo nada, ordenó a Jaken que buscara a una mujer que pudiese detectar a los cachorros aunque tuviesen poco tiempo de haber sido engendrados. Luego de esto llevo a Kagome a una habitación hermosa, era grandísima, con grandes ventanales y cortinas que parecían de porcelana fina, una amplia terraza con vista a todo el poderío que pertenecía a Sesshomaru, no había terminado de ver la habitación cuando apareció la mujer que les diría si ella estaba embarazada acompañada por Jaken.

-Mi lord- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Quiero que revises a mi mujer, necesito saber si está preñada.

-Sí, mi lord- la mujer empezó a palpar el vientre de Kagome, no dilato mucho, lo toco durante unos cinco minutos, pues Kagome le dijo que no tenía ningún síntoma de embarazo.

Sesshomaru y Jaken solo miraban expectantes, aguardando la respuesta de la mujer.

-Felicidades mi lord, evidentemente, su mujer está preñada, si no me equivoco son dos cachorros los que vienen en camino o al menos que la cría sea demasiado grande y sea uno… También quisiera decirle que por lo que veo, el embarazo de mi lady es de alto riesgo…

-A que te refieres- dijo preocupado interiormente el Youkai

-A simple vista se puede apreciar el poder espiritual que su mujer posee, si no estoy mal es una miko muy poderosa… Usted es demonio, así que su descendencia también lo será o al menos será una mezcla de humano y demonio, y hay riesgos en esas circunstancias, ella por naturaleza, purifica cualquier indicio de maldad, tiene que evitar a toda costa alterar el estado de ánimo de mi lady, por lo general las mujeres embarazadas son atacadas por cambios hormonales, estará más sensible de lo normal y en las condiciones de mi señora, lo más seguro es que no pueda controlar su poder si sus emociones no son estables y ella misma puede llegar a purificar completamente a la cría sin poder controlarse aunque también puede ser al revés, el poder demoniaco del cachorro puede contaminarla hasta llegar a matarla y estoy segura que puede pasar, ya que como hijo suyo puede llegar a tener igual o mucho más poder que usted mi lord…

-Puedes retirarte- dijo Sesshomaru que no cabía de felicidad, él se encargaría de evitar que ella se alterara, la mantendría a salvo y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara ni a ella ni a su heredero- Jaken tú también vete –ambos hicieron reverencia a sus amos y salieron enseguida.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome que lloraba de felicidad, se había levantado de la cama y había corrido a abrazar a su demonio- Mi amor, vamos a ser padres, te amo tanto me siento tan feliz, no sabes cuan dichosa estoy…

-Mi pequeña yo también te amo, también estoy feliz de ser padre- dijo esto mientras la cargaba como si de recién casados se tratase al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso- me siento tan contento mi amor, gracias por este regalo.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, yo estoy segura de poder controlar mi poder espiritual, nada malo les pasara a nuestros bebes- ambos estaban contentos, aunque ella parecía más impresionada, jamás había visto a Sesshomaru reír de esa manera, realmente estaba muy feliz…

-Yo prometo no darte ningún disgusto, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien, te voy a consentir muchísimo, ahora mejor descansa- la acostó en la cama y le dio un beso en su frente, él también se acostó pero coloco su cabeza en el vientre de su amada y en señal de su felicidad le dio unos cuantos besos- a ustedes también los amo cachorros-…

Diciendo esto subió nuevamente a la altura de Kagome y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió… A las dos horas Jaken tocó a la puerta de la habitación…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jaken?- estaba molesto, pues ese insolente había interrumpido su sueño al lado de su mujer.

-Amo bonito lo siento pero es que hay problemas, el señor Tokugo lord de las tierras del Sur, ha enviado a su hija para establecer el día en el que usted la tomara como esposa, está a poco tiempo de llegar al palacio.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto adormilada la miko desde el interior de la habitación, había despertado con la voz de Jaken.

-No te preocupes mujer, no es nada, quédate en la habitación mientras atiendo unos negocios- Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación con Jaken y se dirigió a su despacho…

-Amo bonito ¿qué vamos a hacer? Hace un año, usted quedo de dar una respuesta al señor Tokugo y si se rehúsa a tomar a su hija por esposa seguramente declarara la guerra entre ambos territorios y más aún si sabe que rechazó a su hija por una humana.

-Ya cállate, no me interesa lo que piensen yo ya tome como esposa a Kagome y ella espera a mis cachorros, déjalos que intenten revelarse… Cuando esa tipa se aparezca la mandas a mi despacho- refiriéndose a la hija del lord del sur.

En ese momento, Kagome se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, el castillo era bellísimo, no había tenido chance de explorarlo pero a simple vista se podía apreciar la elegancia y el espectacular gusto que habían tenido al decorar cada rincón del palacio… Estaba apreciando los jardines desde el balcón de la ventana, cuando diviso a lo lejos una hermosa carrosa, inmediatamente los guardias y la servidumbre salió a recibir a las que parecían eran visitas muy importantes, le llamo la atención el observar a una hermosa mujer demonio que se bajó de la carroza, era muy bella, y su cuerpo estaba muy definido, evidentemente era la mujer más preciosa que hubiese visto, lentamente la vio entrar al castillo.

-¿Quién será la Youkai que bajo de esa carroza? ¿Sera algún familiar de Sesshomaru? Será mejor que vaya y averigüe- Se colocó sus zapatos y se dirigió a la sala, se quedó a una distancia prudente, podía ver la sala y la puerta del despacho donde seguramente su amado se encontraba.

-Bienvenida Lady- dijo haciendo una reverencia una empleada que estaba en la sala.

-Donde está tu amo? Necesito verlo. –dijo en un tono muy serio y frio la mujer demonio.

-Por aquí mi señora – la llevó al despacho de Sesshomaru…

Cuando la empleada regreso a la sala Kagome se acercó a ella para averiguar quién era ese ser misterioso…

-¿Sabes quién es el demonio que pidió hablar con el señor Sesshomaru?

-Claro mujer, ella es la nueva lady de las tierras del Oeste…

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo asustada y muy preocupada la miko

-Veraz-argumento la empleada molesta, no le hacía gracia estar hablando con una humana pero su amo la había llevado como visita y si le hacia algún mal gesto o le contestaba de mala manera era capaz de matarla- el señor Tokugo lord de las tierras del sur hace un año propuso al amo la unificación de sus tierras, propuso a mi lord que tomara como compañera a su hija la señorita Wikka.

-¿Entonces es por eso que ella ha venido, cuando se casaran?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta la miko.

-No lose, probablemente el señor Sesshomaru nos lo comunicara, claro si es que acepta la propuesta.

-¿Cómo dices? Es que no te estoy entendiendo.

-Hay tu eres más fastidiosa que la pequeña humana que trajo el amo… Él aún no ha dado respuesta a la proposición que el señor Tokugo le ha hecho, pero seguramente dará un si por respuesta, la señorita Wikka es igual de fría y hermosa que él amo.

La joven embarazada estaba más intranquila que nunca, seguía en shock con lo que la sirvienta le había comentado, la sirvienta estaba en la sala pues sacudía unas grandes jarras que estaban a los costados de las escaleras cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió…

-Ustedes –señalo Wikka en un tono arrogante y frio- traigan licor y un par copas ahora, muévanse que no tengo su tiempo- la demonio tomo la llave que estaba en la perilla de la puerta- cuando traigan la bandeja con lo que les pido, tocan para abrirles, después de esto que nadie nos interrumpa- terminó de decir esto con una maquiavélica sonrisa y enllavó la puerta.

-¿Dónde está la cocina?-pregunto la miko a la empleada, ella le señaló un pasillo y dijo que al fondo de este se encontraba la cocina- Gracias y no te preocupes, yo llevare la bandeja al futuro matrimonio- ella fingió una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al pasillo…

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en su silla justo detrás de un enorme y muy fino escritorio, tan frio como siempre, observaba a la Youkai que tenia de frente, su miraba reflejaba repugnancia, esa mujer era muy insolente.

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?- Wikka se levantó de su silla y se acercó más a su escritorio- No te agrada que nosotros vayamos a unirnos, yo seré tu compañera, deberías de tratar con más respeto a tu futura Lady.

-Ya cállate, no te he dicho mi respuesta- él la miro con desagrado- Yo no me uniré contigo, eso jamás. Ve y dile a tu padre que rechazo rotundamente su ridícula idea.

-¿Pero por qué? Tienes que darme un buen motivo- ella se acercó aún más a su escritorio, estaba casi sentada en el- Yo te propongo que me investigues más a fondo tal vez al final te convenzas de…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, al parecer la empleada ya había llevado la bandeja con el licor y las copas y estaba tocando la puerta.

-Largo- dijo desde adentro Sesshomaru que ya había perdido la paciencia.

-No seas así, es licor para que celebremos nuestra pronta unión, tal vez con eso te pones más cariñoso con tu futura compañera…

-Yo no tengo nada que- fue interrumpido ya que la puerta se había abierto de golpe…

-¿Qué pasa amo Sesshomaru en serio no tiene nada que celebrar?- Kagome estaba celosa, se sentía furiosa y había utilizado su poder espiritual para abrir la puerta lográndolo si ningún problema, verdaderamente sus ojos y su voz eran desafiantes.

-Pero que rayos haces maldita impertinente, que te crees insignificante humana- la Youkai se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-No te atrevas a tocarla Wikka- Sesshomaru la miro con los ojos llenos de furia, se habían tornado rojos.

-Eres una atrevida, como te atreves a faltarnos el respeto de esta manera, tu lord debería matarte, grábate esto, yo soy tu nueva lady y no te permitiré este tipo de atropellos - Wikka estaba furiosa y arrojó la charola que Kagome tenía en las manos.

Sesshomaru intento actuar y matar el mismo a Wikka no le importaba irse a guerra con el lord del sur, no permitiría que ella le faltara el respeto a su hembra, había sido muy paciente con ella y sus impertinencias, pero resulta que Kagome fue más rápida que el…

La rodeaba un aura tan pura y poderosa, su poder espiritual era tan notable que se podía ver como salía de su cuerpo… Al momento en el que Wikka tiró su charola, inmediatamente ella alargo su mano e hizo salir un haz de luz espiritual de color morado pastel casi llegando a blanco, eso indicaba que ella había perdido el control sobre su poder… La Youkai impacto en una de las paredes del despacho cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente, si bien ella podía resistir cualquier tipo de golpe, este no había sido cualquiera ya que el poder que poseía era muy grande. Kagome tomo una pequeña lanza que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del despacho, la inyecto de poder espiritual y la apunto en dirección a Wikka que estaba perpleja, inmóvil de miedo…

-Kagome por favor cálmate si sigues en ese estado te hará daño – Sesshomaru estaba preocupado, ella se comportaba de una manera totalmente opuesta a la común, tal vez era por el embarazo, lo peor era de que si él no la lograba tranquilizar, ella seguramente terminaría por purificar a su hijo… si mataba a Wikka la guerra entre él y el lord del sur sería interminable- Pequeña ya tranquilízate, no me causes problemas.

-¿Problemas? Crees que eso es lo que soy- Ella bajo la lanza y su poder espiritual ceso –tranquilo ya no lo seré- inmediatamente salió del despacho cerrando de una manera muy fuerte la puerta. Iba furiosa, cegada por los celos, se dirigió a la salida topándose con Jaken…

-Jaken, busca a Ah-Uh y tráemelo de inmediato.

-Pero mi lady, que hará con el…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tráemelo de inmediato, si no lo haces yo misma me encargare de matarte.

-Si señora. Jaken salió a uno de los jardines y ella subió inmediatamente a la habitación donde había permanecido antes, busco las pocas cosas que había llevado consigo, las tomo y volvió bajar…

-Ama aquí esta Ah- Uh, a donde piensa ir, el señor Sesshomaru lo sabe?

-No sabe nada, ni tampoco le debe de importar. Adiós Jaken y despídeme de Rin- Jaken solo miraba como su lady se alejaba por los aires montada en la bestia de dos cabezas.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Sesshomaru…

-Que te quede claro Wikka, Kagome es mi hembra, será ella la que reine conmigo en estas tierras, tú no eres nadie, ahora lárgate de mí palacio...

-Cómo es posible que prefieras a una maldita humana mi padre jamás te lo perdonara y yo te juro que me vengare de esta humillación…

-Lárgate- dijo esto último muy furioso y salió a buscar a su mujer.

-Jaken, donde esta Kagome?- El Youkai había subido a su habitación y encontró que no estaban las cosas de su hembra.

-Amo bonito ella se fue, pidió que le trajese a Ah-Uh y se marchó en él dijo que…- no termino de hablar pues un golpe había sido depositado en su cabeza.

-Imbécil, como la dejaste ir- salió del palacio y empezó a seguir su rastro, le costaría un poco pues ella iba por aire, pero no le sería imposible.

Kagome pero que demonios hiciste, seguramente él está enfadado contigo y tiene todo el derecho de estarlo, debí dejar que el arreglara el malentendido con esa per… Hay seguramente lo metí en algún problema, que estúpida que fui, lo arruine todo, jamás había sido tan impulsiva, que vergüenza, no sé qué me paso, jamás había actuado así- la miko iba pensando todo esto y varias lagrimas habían caído de su rostro, se sentía avergonzada y estúpida.

-Mejor hablare con él otro día, tal vez ahora no quiera verme- dijo esto en voz alta y divisó desde el aire un pequeño arroyo – llévame allí por favor Ah-uh.

Al fin bajó hasta el rio y se sentó en la orilla, dejo que sus pies tocaran el agua, estuvo así durante largo tiempo eso la relajaba…

-Kagome- Sesshomaru había logrado dar con ella y ya llevaba tiempo de estarla observando.

-Sesshomaru- ella estaba avergonzada así que no voltio a verlo, siguió dándole la espalda- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti, eres mi hembra, mi lady y no tienes que huir de mí…

-Sesshomaru perdóname, enserio que no quería avergonzarte con tu visita, lo siento- dijo esto último con muchas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Tranquila, yo no estoy molesto- la levanto, la abrazo tomándola de la cintura- Jamás me molestaría contigo mi hermosa Kagome. Además fue mi culpa debí de aclararlo todo contigo desde un principio.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo sollozante limpiándose el restante de sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo mi amor, además yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que tu… - la miro a los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de ella- te portaste insoportablemente hermosa- y terminando de decir eso la beso…

 ** _Bueno primero lo primero, quisiera agradecer a todas esas lindur s precios s bell s que han dejado sus comentarios, enserio se los agradezco muchisisisisisisimo… Bueno ahora lo segundo, eh tenido que hacer algunas modificaciones a mi historia, aunque ya está terminada eh tenido que hacerle algunos arreglitos (es que a veces me da como un tipo de inspiración momentánea) y eso sumado a exámenes y problemitas personales pues mmm es igual a retraso total._**

 ** _También quisiera aclarar que yo soy de las que piensa que una mujer debe de lucir sexy y bella siempre XD sea la ocasión que sea… Además Kagome es linda y siempre lucirá sexy con lo que se ponga jajá… Gracias por sus sugerencias eso me ayuda mucho a rectificar ciertos sucesos, y también a aclararles ciertas cosas…_**

 ** _Ahh y próximamente publicare otra nueva historia llamada "Noche Blanca"… Sera muy linda eh escrito gran parte en mis momentos eufóricos de inspiración… Gracias los quiero… Besos y Abrazos ( Y nuevamente Gracias por sus críticas constructivas las tomare muy en cuenta)…_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Holis! Que tal, como han estado, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco… Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, ojala y pasen un lindo día… o linda noche… o linda tarde… Bueno dependiendo de la hora en el que lo lean… Los quiero! Besos y abrazos! XOXO**_

 _ **CAPITULO 8 "DE REGRESO AL PASADO"**_

La noche estaba cayendo, él estaba presuroso, cruzó todo el bosque en fracciones de segundos, hasta que por fin diviso la colina, aligero el paso y entro en la cueva que se encontraba justo arriba de ella.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas hanyou, pensé que habías desistido del plan y de lo que te pedí a cambio por ayudarte.

-Eso jamás, toma –extendió su mano para entregarle tres fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama- Ahora, solo espero que cumplas tu parte del trato.

-Hmp, tranquilo bestia, solo es que no entiendo por qué insistes en separarlos- su voz era seca y burlona- ¿Tú que ganas con todo esto?- Se dio media vuelta y tomó un espejo en forma de pétalo de rosa con incrustaciones de cristales negros, al borde se podían ver el rostro desfigurado de lo que parecían ser personas. La mujer mojo con tres gotas de agua la superficie del espejo y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro marcado de arrugas –Ella no te ama hanyou, al parecer ama a otro hombre o mejor dicho a otro demonio y eso tú lo sabes. ¿Es por eso que has venido a mí?

-Eso no te interesa, limítate a hacer lo que te pedí.

-Calma Inuyasha, el espejo me muestra lo que necesito saber, nada más- la mujer seguía viendo a la miko y a Sesshomaru a través del espejo, cuando de pronto soltó el objeto poniéndose justo enfrente del hanyou- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que esa mujer esta embaraza del Youkai?

-¿Estás loca? Eso no es cierto- Inuyasha pensó un poco, trago grueso y analizó todos los acontecimientos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus marcas de demonio empezaron a notarse- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices anciana?- terminó de decir casi gruñendo.

-Dije que te calmes Inuyasha.- Su voz se volvió fría- Me habías dicho que era una miko inexperta, pero por lo que vi su poder es impresionante y encima de eso, está preñada del Lord del Oeste, si todo sale mal y me descubren, seguramente pedirán mi cabeza como trofeo.

-Eso no pasara- Inu seguía con su aspecto de demonio a pesar de tener a Tessaiga en manos – Déjamelo a mí.

-Como digas, solo te advierto que dado a las circunstancias, es probable que la miko jamás regrese a esta época, y si lo hace hay riesgo de que pueda volver a enamorarse del Youkai, en otras palabras, si el lazo que los une es realmente verdadero, tarde o temprano el hechizo se romperá… -Hubo una larga pausa- Además ella le dará crías y aunque los cachorros desaparezcan, inconscientemente sus almas siempre estarán unidas.

-Ya te dije que yo me encargó de eso.

La anciana estiro su brazo huesudo y le entrego una pequeña concha de caracol, mientras le decía que cuando estuviese en el pozo de los huesos, lo rompiera en pedazos y los fragmentos de estos los rociara dentro. Él asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

-Antes de irte debes escuchar lo más importante- la anciana hablaba con frialdad y por su tono de voz disfrutaba de la maldad que estaba a punto de realizar- Primero ten en cuenta que el mundo de la miko cambiara al igual que ella. Segundo, aunque ella logre romper el hechizo, el Youkai jamás regresara a su lado. Y tercero y más importante, Kagome puede morir en el proceso.

Inuyasha miró aturdido a la bruja pero volvió a hablar con mucha certeza.

-No importa, prefiero verla muerta, antes que en los brazos de otro.

Terminando de decir esto, el hanyou se alejó de la cueva. Cuando la bruja observó que él ya se había alejado lo suficiente, se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa rustica donde había puesto el espejo, volvió a mojar el espejo con gotas de agua pero esta vez iban mezcladas con un líquido extraño.

-Ya puedes salir Wikka- decía esto mientras seguía adentrada en el espejo- La verdad no entiendo por qué razón ese mitad bestia y tú se empeñan en separar a ese par… Ambos han venido a mí en busca de lo mismo.

-¿Qué es ese líquido bruja?-pregunto Wikka cambiando totalmente de tema, estaba observando que en el espejo la hechicera había dejado caer agua y luego un líquido extraño con un olor exquisito pero a la vez asfixiante.

-Es aceite de rosas… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? El agua representa al Youkai poderoso, él es tan sereno como esta misma, puede curar y aliviar el dolor de los demás si así lo desea, pero también es tempestuoso y te arrastra a la perdición de un solo golpe, es frio todo el tiempo, pero al parecer esa joven encontró su lado cálido, como te iba explicando, esa es toda su esencia, y tú, llegaste demasiado tarde, aunque todo salga bien dudo mucho que se fije en ti.

-Hmp… Ya cállate. Eso no es tu asunto… Mejor dime, para que intentas mezclar el agua con el aceite.

-El aceite representa a la chica, también es vital para subsistir… El aceite al igual que la chica, es relajante y confortante, se cuela por la piel hasta dejarte extasiado, esa miko es una persona muy dulce, serena, pura y valiente, sin querer logra ser del agrado de todos, la aprecian y la quieren sin que ella haga mucho esfuerzo por ganárselo, es penetrante y logra sacar lo mejor de cada persona con haber tenido poco de conocerla prácticamente es una bendición ¿no crees Wikka?

-…..

-Pero… Aún con esas características el agua y el aceite jamás logran mezclarse, ambos se repelen, y ustedes han decidido sobre las vidas de ellos, obligándoles a ser así, aunque se amen jamás recordaran que lo hicieron.

Inuyasha llegó al pozo, miro alrededor para verificar que no hubiese nadie, observo dentro, quebró la frágil concha que tenía en manos, y los fragmentos de esta los hecho dentro del pozo devorador de huesos.

-Perdóname mi amor, pero tú tienes que ser solo mía- se dijo para sí mismo en el momento en el que se retiraba del lugar.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban juntos en el pequeño arroyo que había sido refugio de las lágrimas de Kagome horas antes, pues ella estaba avergonzada por el escándalo hecho a Sesshomaru con la disque prometida de este.

-Mi señor- Kagome lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaba más a el- Tengo que ir a mi época y hablar con mi madre sobre el embarazo, contarle sobre lo nuestro, decirle que estoy con el hombre de mis sueños, el ser más maravilloso de este mundo.

-…. –el pobre de Sesshomaru se había sonrojado, pues la acción realizada por la mujer no la espero, tardo un momento en reaccionar.- No Kagome, lo mejor es que yo vaya contigo, debo responder por ti, hacerle saber a tu madre que yo me encargare de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y mis cachorros de ahora en adelante.

-Tranquilo cariño, deja que yo hable primero con mi madre, ella no sabe de ti, lo mejor será que yo hable primero con ella, así también le ayudo a procesar la noticia…

-Está bien pero solo tienes dos días, luego yo mismo iré a tu casa por ti, así aprovechare la situación para hablar con tu madre.

La chica asintió acurrucándose más al pecho del Youkai, sentía que lo amaba, el amor de ambos se desbordaba a simple vista, no sabían por qué pero el momento que estaban viviendo en ese instante lo querían hacer eterno, frecuentemente se daban besos y sus miradas se encontraban diciendo te amo sin necesidad de decirlo con palabras… Al fin cayo la noche, aunque no querían irse, tenían que ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede pues Kagome quería dar la gran noticia de su embarazo a sus amigos. Sesshomaru ordenó a Ah- Uh regresar al palacio, pues no era necesario de su ayuda ya que el mismo podía encargarse de llevar a su esposa hasta el poblado, la cargo de manera nupcial, se transformó en una esfera de luz y salió volando del pequeño paraíso que su miko había descubierto.

-¡Kagome!-Shippo gritaba eufórico de alegría al ver a la miko, corrió hacia ella, ni siquiera pudo esperar a que Sesshomaru la bajara por completo.

-¡Hola mi pequeño!, No sabes cuánto extrañe verte mi querido niño. –Kagome reía al verlo, se notaba el tremendo amor y cariño que sentía hacia el pequeño Kitsune, era obvio que lo consideraba como si fuese su hijo, pensaba llevarlo con ella al palacio de Sesshomaru, pero luego convencería al Youkai, por el momento se dedicó a atender a Shippo, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos mientras sostenía su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos.

-¡Amigos!- camino en dirección a sus amigos- Tengo una noticia que darles- con Shippo en brazos camino hacia Sesshomaru, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia a sus amigos, los miro y sonrió- Estoy embarazada.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo, quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión, no sabían que decir, procesaron la noticia y luego de eso comenzaron a felicitarla.

-Kagome, amiga que alegría- Sango se abalanzo a ella y la abrazo, estaba un poco extrañada, pero feliz.

-Felicidades señorita Kagome- el monje se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo, se tensó al sentir la mirada del Youkai en su figura, el temor lo recorrió- Felicidades a ti también Sesshomaru- dijo con una sonrisa forzada tratando de ahogar el miedo que le infundía el demonio.

El peli plata no mostro ningún gesto de agradecimiento, al contrario, su mirada era la misma de siempre, tan fría y calculadora.

Permanecieron así un rato más, Shippo no cabía de alegría al saber que pronto tendría otros hermanitos ya que por lo contado por la miko, cabía la posibilidad de que no solo fuese un bebe si no dos.

Al fin la miko se despidió de sus amigos pues noto la incomodidad del Youkai, no estaba a gusto con los demás, a ella la toleraba y al parecer agradecía su presencia con el pero a juzgar por su actitud eso solo era con ella.

Llegaron al pozo, sus amigos quedaron en la aldea, el único que la acompañaba era él, ese demonio que le ponía el mundo de cabeza, el único que hizo que su piel se erizara y correspondiera a sus caricias, al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Espera-dijo él, mientras la miraba como hacia el impulso de adentrarse al pozo, la tomo de la cintura y la beso desesperadamente como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía – te extrañare mi amor.

-Tranquilo- ella acariciaba su mejía sutilmente- yo regresare, jamás me olvidaría de ti.

Lo beso por última vez, se asomó al pozo y nuevamente hizo el impulso de adentrarse en el pero esta vez sintió miedo, por alguna extraña razón, no dijo nada, miro nuevamente al Yuokai y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, y sin más preámbulos se lanzó dentro para llegar nuevamente a su época.

Una luz cegadora cubrió el pozo en cuento ella se adentró en él, Sesshomaru a pesar de su fortaleza tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la fuerte iluminación, cuando la luz ceso, el Youkai parecía extrañado, volteo a ver a todos lados, como reconociendo el lugar en donde estaba, lucía confundido, su mirada se apagó y se volvió aún más fría, se transformó en una esfera de luz y partió inmediatamente del lugar.

Kagome llego a su época, quedo extremadamente impactada al verse dentro del pozo, lo subió con dificultad, y cuando logro salir su cabeza daba vueltas, no entendía como carajos había llegado hasta el fondo del pozo.

-No entiendo nada- se asomó al pozo, y percibió una extraña sensación, una punzada se originó en su pecho al tocar el borde del pozo.

-¡Kagome! Hija hasta que te encuentro. –Su madre había abierto la puerta de la caseta que albergaba al pozo- No entiendo tu afán por este pozo. Sera mejor que te apures, sal de aquí y aséate, tus amigos no tardaran en venir a casa, ellos también están ansiosos por la celebración.

-¿Qué celebración mamá? ¿De qué hablas?-realmente no entendía nada, su madre tenía afán, la tomó del brazo y la halaba hacia adentro de la casa.

-Jajaja hay hija, no entiendo cómo eres tan distraída, no me digas que lo olvidaste Kagome… No puedo creerlo… Hija reacciona hoy es tu cumpleaños número quince…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!... Hay lamento haber tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que mi compu se me daño y resulta que todos los capítulos están en la pc, pero bueno a penas me la terminaron de arreglar hoy y ya les estoy subiendo este capítulo…. Gracias a las cositas lindas que me han dejado sus comentarios, los quiero… Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo numero 9… Espero y sea de su agrado….

Capítulo 9 "Intentando Recodarte"

Toda la familia Higurashi se encontraba reunida en la casa, sumándose a ellos las inseparables amigas de Kagome y su fiel enamorado Hoyo. La sacerdotisa tenía la misma apariencia de cuando cruzo el pozo por primera vez, al parecer por el hechizo de la malvada bruja volvió a ser la misma chica de tercer año de secundaria. Su cuerpo bien formado, su actitud más madura, el color de su cabello y las hondas que habían en él, su rostro, sus facciones, habían desaparecido, todo volvió a ser como antes, volvió a ser una niña.

Al parecer nadie recordaba nada, era evidente, el tiempo había sido regresado, y por lo dicho de la bruja, en la época actual nadie podía recordar nada, no lo harían hasta que Kagome recordara, si es que lo hacía, solo de esa manera en esa época todo volvería a la normalidad.

Las horas pasaron y la pequeñísima celebración termino, la festejada salió a despedir a sus amigos… Cuando ellos se fueron, regresó a la casa.

-Kagome, hija, ven necesito hablar contigo –Este era su abuelo quien la llamaba porque quería entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños a solas.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo?

-Siéntate, toma, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños –estiro su brazo y abrió su mano que había mantenido empuñada segundos antes, dejando ver una delgada cadena que no se vería si no fuese por el brillo del oro que resplandecía, era bellísima pero no solo por eso, si no por el dije, esté no era más que una perla, una hermosa perla morada con destellos color rosa.

-Abuelo, gracias es muy preciosa- estaba maravillada por la cadena –Pero ¿de dónde sacaste esta perla?

-Es una imitación de la perla de Shikon.

-¿Perla de Shikon?- se había interesado en la plática.

-Así es, la perla de Shikon es nada más y nada menos que una maravillosa joya que según dice la leyenda puede concederte cualquier tipo de deseos, según la historia, hace quinientos años aproximadamente miles de demonios y hombres con malas intenciones intentaron apoderarse de ella con el fin de ganar gran poderío.

-¿Y qué paso abuelo? ¿Lo lograron?

-No se sabe, es una incógnita, nadie supo que paso con esa perla maravillosa, aunque creo que por lógica, no cayó en manos equivocadas, algunos dicen que desapareció y con ella cientos de demonios malignos.

-Hmp, pero al parecer no pasa de ser una leyenda urbana-se levantó de la mesa para volver a decir- gracias abuelo, cuidare mucho de este precioso regalo.

La chica subió a su habitación de siempre, estaba muy contenta, no presto atención al resto de regalos, por muy extraño que pareciese ninguno le llamo la atención como ese último que su abuelo le dio.

"Esta vez su regalo si me ha gustado" Se vio frente al tocador del baño y se lo puso, quedo encantada al verlo en su cuello, salió del baño, aun no se cambiaba el vestido que llevaba puesto, este era de color rojo, sin mangas, cuello chino, de botones hasta la terminación de sus costillas, desde ahí la tela caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos, llevaba puesto unas sandalias de plataforma de altura media, en color dorado, las correas de estas atrapaban de forma horizontal sus dedos y luego a la mitad de esta correa se desligaba otra de manera vertical hasta llegar al tobillo y terminar por rodearlo para sujetarlo. Su cabello azabache lo lucia suelto con la diferencia de que su flequillo lo lleva acomodado de tal modo que fuera sujetado por una trenza, dando la impresión de un muy pequeño abombado que terminaba en la trenza que servía de aro.

Se sentó justo en el borde de su ventana, observando toda la ciudad de Tokio, se sentía melancólica, había pasado su cumpleaños muy bien acompañada pero sentía como si algo le hubiese hecho falta, sentía una extraña sensación de añoranza como que si de tal manera quisiese recordar algo o alguien, su mirada lucía perdida en sus pensamientos y fue ahí cuando poso sus ojos en la caseta que refugiaba al pozo del panorama de todos. No le dio importancia pero luego de unos minutos sintió un tirón en su pecho, se le hizo familiar pero no recordaba donde ni cuando lo había sentido antes, era evidente algo la impulsaba, algo la llamaba, tenía que ir a verificar sus sospechas… "El pozo me está llamando", fue lo único que pudo pensar.

En la época antigua

Inuyasha estaba hecho un fiero, si bien es cierto en la época de Kagome no había pasado ni un día, en el Senguko, ya habían sido tres. Y es que en la época antigua el único afectado por el hechizo de la bruja era el Youkai más poderoso, el lord del oeste, quien no podía recordar a Kagome más que como la niña que acompañaba al idiota de su medio hermano.

-Dime porque ella no ha regresado, ya lleva tres días desde que se fue- el hanyou estaba realmente desesperado.

-Te dije que esto podía pasar, no seas desesperado… De igual manera si su destino era conocerte ella tiene que volver tarde o temprano. Es más mira –señalo con su dedo su espejo- ella ya está aquí.

El hanyou salió como loco a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Kagome, quería y necesita verla.

…

POV Kagome

No entiendo porque siento todo este revoltijo y nerviosismo, será que me estoy volviendo loca… De todas formas el abuelo dice que este pozo es especial ya que ha permanecido siempre junto al árbol sagrado, seguramente tiene algún tipo de energía espiritual o algo así, si es que esas cosas verdaderamente existen.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la caseta que aguarda al pozo justo en su interior… Siento esto más fuerte dije en voz alta, corrí la puerta y entre, me asome al pozo sentí el nerviosismo y el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón, pero me decepcione, no había nada, ningún indicio de nada. Empecé a alejarme lentamente, estaba dispuesta a retirarme cuando mi mano que todavía no aislaba completamente del pozo sintió un vibrar que me dejo paralizada por instantes, logre reaccionar y me asome rápidamente al pozo.

Y lo vi… un resplandor brotaba del interior de esté, baje la escalera, necesitaba saber que era todo eso, y porque solo conmigo se había manifestado, tenía miedo, pero aun así algo me decía que debía bajar y llegar al fondo, mi corazonada ni podía ser falsa, mi instinto no podía fallarme.

Por fin, era el último escalón, respire profundo, y tomando una gran fuerza salte al suelo del pozo, cerré mis ojos, la distancia que había entre la última grada y el suelo del pozo no sobrepasaban el medio metro, pero era curioso, jamás sentí tocar el suelo, al contrario sentí un hormigueo dentro de mi estómago y abrí mis ojos, estaba siendo envuelta en una luz del color de la perla que mi abuelo me había regalado, no entendí muy bien que estaba pasando, cuando la luz ceso todas mis emociones, presentimientos y supersticiones habían desaparecido.

De lo único que si estaba segura, era que el pozo no era el mismo, puesto que en vez de las escaleras, había mucha maleza, y plantas aéreas que se adherían a las paredes. Y sin pensar nada más empecé a subir por toda la aspereza.

Logré salir del pozo, estaba confundida, el lugar era distinto, el templo no estaba, solo puedo decir que veía árboles, todo verde, los edificios no estaban, en su lugar solo montañas, el aire era más puro, estaba embelesada, todavía no empezaba a aventurarme por el bosque, cuando claramente vi a una pequeña niña correr hacia mí, vestía una extraña ropa, al parecer era un kimono, pero me sentí extraña, esa infante sabia mi nombre y me estaba llamando.

Fin POV Kagome

-Señora Kagome, que bien que regreso- Rin saltaba alrededor de ella.

-¿Qu… qué… como me llamaste?

-Ah lo siento es que aún no me acostumbro- la niña se posó frente a ella y con mucha ternura continuo hablando- Te extrañe mucho mamá –se abrazó de sus piernas.

El corazón de la joven se confundió, algo en ella le decía que correspondiera al abrazo de la niña pero no entendía porque, así que después de un momento se agacho a la altura de la infante y le devolvió su gesto con una caricia. La pequeña no dijo nada solo le dedico una grata sonrisa que no duro mucho en su rostro pues algo la había sorprendido.

-Pero, como es posible, cambiaste mucho mami, estas muy diferente del día en que te fuiste, ¿qué pasó contigo?

-Rin, deja empaz a la señora Kag… ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Qué paso con usted mi lady?

-¡Haaay! ¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Cómo es posible que los sapos hablen? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca… NO NO NO ALEJATEEEE… -La joven estaba tremendamente asustada, tanto que al verlo tan cerca lo mando lejos de una patada.

-Jajaja hay tranquila, solo es el señor Jaken, no me diga que lo ha olvidado, es el fiel vasallo del señor Sesshomaru. Él es indefenso, esta para servirle, no le haría daño, además si se atreviese a hacerlo, seguramente el amo lo mataría.

\- Ehhh? ¿Qué dices? – No entendía muy bien lo que Rin le decía ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué razón el mataría a su vasallo solo por ella?... pero lamentó ser impulsiva y haber lastimado al pequeño sapito verde, así que se acercó a él y lo ayudo a incorporarse –Discúlpeme señor Jaken no quise lastimarlo, lamento haber sido tan grosera.

-No se preocupe mi lady- "Si tan solo pudiera darle un sope a esta humana", pensó, luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella, y la vio tan diferente físicamente, tan confundida que volvió a preguntar –disculpe lady Kagome, ¿qué paso con usted que esta tan diferente? ¿Cómo van los cachorros?

-Ahh es cierto madre, que ah pasado con sus cachorros? Seguro el amo Sesshomaru está loco por verla y sentir a sus cachorros -volvió a interrumpir Rin mientras acariciaba el vientre de la chica.

-¿Pero qué dicen? Jajajaja me están confundiendo, y si lo que estoy pensando es cierto solo los perros pueden procrear cachorros jajajajaja además yo solo tengo un gato –volvió a recuperar su compostura- Ahora ¿podrían decirme dónde estoy? Creó que me eh perdido.

-Entonces deberías de buscar al imbécil de Inuyasha y a los otros humanos que te acompañan, la verdad aparte de ser molesta eres muy distraída.

-…. –no sabia que responder, "ese hombre, yo lo conozco, se que lo conozco, pero no se de donde, y sus ojos, son tan hermosos, mi corazón late a mil por hora, por que me pone tan nerviosa, hay algo en él que me dice que debo permanecer a su lado."

-Largo miko, vete –Sesshomaru nuevamente vuelve a hablar, en su tono de voz sigue habiendo aquella frialdad que lo caracteriza, recién había llegado y sus palabras solo fueron para correrla.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Me llamaste sacerdotisa?- estaba sorprendida- ¿También me estas corriendo?- cayo en cuenta de las palabras del Youkai y poco a poco su cara se enrojeció de ira, casi alcanzaba a compararse con el rojo de su vestido y su ceño fruncido se hizo muy evidente - ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA CORRERME TONTOOOOO?!

Jaken y la pequeña Rin se tensaron demasiado, como por instinto se colocaron delante de Kagome cuando vieron que Sesshomaru se le acercaba amenazadoramente, sabían muy bien que las cosas no estaban bien, lo comprendían, pues el Youkai la había corrido y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la vio ya que ni para Rin su cambio físico y su amnesia habían pasado desapercibido.

-Amo bonito por favor cálmese, algo no anda bien, al parecer ella no recuerda nada –el pobre sirviente casi temblaba al hablar –será mejor que la llevemos al casti… -no pudo seguir hablando pues un golpe fue depositado en su cabeza.

-Jamás Jaken, deja de decir estupideces, nunca llevaría a una humana a mi palacio excepto por Rin –se dirigió a Kagome que seguía con su ceño fruncido y el rojo de su rostro a flor de piel, "Se ve tan hermosa, pero que rayos pienso" llegó hasta ella- Eres una maldita insolente.

\- ¡Y TÚ ERES UN ATREVIDO, MAL EDUCADO Y GROSERO! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A CORRERME!

-¡CALLATE ONNA!

-Señor Sesshomaru por favor cálmese –la voz de la pequeña Rin sonaba temerosa y un poco tímida- creo que no es correcto que ella siendo su compañera regrese junto a Inuyasha.

-Estas mal Rin –estaba más calmado, la objeción de la niña lo había logrado tranquilizar, no quería que ella lo viera tan enojado así que intento disimular su molestia – nunca me involucraría con una humana. Y menos con esa –dirigiendo su mirada a la chica- no es digna.

-¿ASI? ¡JA NI YO QUE ACEPTARA ESTAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU! PRIMERO ME COMO UNA PIEDRA, BAJATE DE ESA NUBE QUE TU NO ERES UNA MARAVILLA QUE DIGAMOS.

-Un Youkai tan poderoso como yo podría hacerte añicos en segundos, no te conviene rebelarte, humíllate y te perdonare la vida –la estaba poniendo mas molesta, la verdad aunque su semblante no cambiase, algo dentro de el adoraba verla asi tan molesta.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ESO NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS SESSHOMARU!

-No agotes mi paciencia Kagome, podría mandar a desterrarte de mis tierras, soy el gran Lord Sesshomaru, dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste.

-¡Pues para ser un Lord eres muy mal educado! – Su enojo había desaparecido un poco, la verdad se reía de verlo tan orgulloso – Ahora dime "lord y señor de las tierras del Oeste" –haciendo comillas con sus dedos – ¿A dónde iremos? No pensaran dejarme aquí sola, al parecer ustedes me conocen y yo estoy perdida.

-Busca a tu bola de humanos y a ese hibrido que te acompaña y vete –se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Amo Sesshomaru por favor déjela con nosotros –Rin volvió a interrumpir.

-Hmp hagan lo que quieran –de reojo observo a la miko y a su hija adoptiva.

Jaken y Rin fueron por AH-UH irían por aire para evitar ser rastreados, ya que Sesshomaru no quería pelear con su medio hermano. De paso Jaken hablo con la pequeña para que no dijera nada, ambos concordaron en que nada andaba bien entre sus señores, ninguno se recordaba, asi que cuando fuese prudente sacarían a relucir el tema….

-¿Oye quien es Ah-Uh? Es algo así como una serpiente voladora? Porque si fuese así yo no me monto en él, odio a esos animales.

-…

-Ya dilataron mucho verdad?

-…

-Hmp no me digas que solo hablas cuando estas molesto?

-…

-¿Por qué tus orejas son asi?

-Hmp soy un demonio –la miro con fastidio.

-Ohh es cierto –guardo silencio un momento y volvió a a preguntar -¿Siempre eres asi de frio?

-….

-Ok entonces te llamare hielito.

-Cállate, y si vuelves a decirme así te mato con mis garras.

-Ja ¿Así? –sonrió sarcástica, por fin logro captar la atención de el- Tranquilo, no te enojes HIELITO... –y diciendo esto se echó a correr, no llego muy lejos, pues el demonio la había acorralado al tronco de un árbol.

-Dije que te mataría si seguías de atrevida –la tomo suavemente del cuello.

-No lo harás…- dijo sonriendo

-Me estas retando? –hizo más fuerte su agarre y la elevo en el aire, sujetándola con su mano.

-No… n…o… lo… ha…ha…ras –casi no respiraba, así que por desespero envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del Youkai, para hacer que la soltara ya que si seguía elevando su cuerpo verdaderamente la mataría.

Él se tensó un poco, estaba como en shock, sentir sus muslos atados a él lo hizo aspirar mejor su aroma, aparte que el vestido que llevaba se había deslizado y dejaba mucho que ver, se sintió extraño, Yako había despertado y le decía que la tomara, la escucho toser, sacudió su cabeza para desaparecer cualquier pensamiento absurdo y la soltó del agarre.

La chica toco su cuello y respiraba con desesperación, seguía en esa posición con él, pero con la diferencia que esta vez sus manos no estaban sujetando su cuello sino su trasero.

-¿Qué hacen? –Rin había llegado y los observaba.

Kagome se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba con él, sus cachetes se tornaron de color rojo nuevamente pero esta vez de la vergüenza, de inmediato se zafo de sus manos y lo miro con rabia.

-¡ERES UN ATREVIDO!

-Hmp si fuiste tú la que me envolvió con sus piernas.

-¿Qué dices? –estaba avergonzada y molesta –Idiota –intento darle una cachetada pero su mano fue detenida y eso la enfureció aún más.

-Jamás lo intentes miko- él también se había puesto furioso, la volvió a acorralar al árbol y sujetaba su mano con rudeza.

-¡Suéltame! ¡QUE NO ESCUCHAS! ¡Suéltame!- la chica nuevamente intento abrazarlo con sus piernas suponiendo que el se alejaría y así paso, la soltó y se separó de ella enseguida.

Rin y Jaken se miraban complacidos, si seguían así seguramente volverían a recordarse pronto…

Kagome caminaba unos pasos delante del Youkai, se sentía avergonzada, y un poco arrepentida por su actitud, se devolvió hacia el…

-Oye, discúlpame por mi actitud, no debí ser grosera y atrevida, te lo mereces pero… bueno en serio discúlpame, es que estoy nerviosa, confundida, no sé dónde estoy y tu sirviente junto con ese animal que vuela son muy raros. ¿Me disculparas?

-Hmp como quieras.

-Gracias –se acercó más a él logrando así la tensión del demonio- Al fin y al cabo no eres tan malo Hielito.

-Kagome- dijo volviendo a verla lleno de furia- no me provoq… -fue interrumpido pues un cálido beso en su mejilla lo había hecho callar.

-Tranquilo, gracias por aceptar que los acompañase- se alejó un poco y volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿No que jamás te involucrarías con una humana? Jajaja no lo has hecho pero logre tensarte jajaja. –siguió su camino hacia Rin.

Quedo perplejo por segundos, esa humana, no podía creer que ella hubiese sido tan molesta, y lo peor es que le hubiese agradado.

POV SESSHOMARU

No entiendo cómo es que esta mujer logra hacerme sentir así, es muy bella y encantadora, pero no deja de ser humana, están cálida, a pesar de ser chillona es muy dulce, pero no deja de ser inferior, solo degradaría a mi raza….. No logro encontrar porque esta chiquilla me descontrola, algo en ella me hace desearla y ¿amarla? No eso jamás yo no soy un simple humano. Esta niña tiene algo en especial, siento que la conozco de toda la vida, algo en ella me llama, y lo voy a descubrir.

FIN POV SESSHOMARU.

Continuará….


	10. Chapter 10

**Holis! Haaayy mátenme perdón por el retraso de mas de mes, pero es que sinceramente esta historia solo llegaba al capitulo 11 y me entro loquera y decidi alargarlo, sorry por haberlos hecho esperar…. Bueno como verán Kagome viaja con Sesshomaru pero no todo es pan de rosas ya que una sorpresita les espera. Pos data: Le vienen mas problemas para poder estar juntos… Como verán no me desapareci de la faz de la tierra jajajajaja bueno bueno sin darle largas al asunto el capitulo 10… (ahh porfavor déjenme sus comentarios para saber si no son ustedes los que desaparecieron después de tanto tiempo)….**

Capítulo 10

La hembra equivocada

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas de viaje, para la pobre chica el viaje se había eternizado y es que si no fuese por la pequeña Rin que no paraba de hablar se hubiese vuelto loca ya que al parecer el pequeño sapito verde competía con "hielito" para ver quien ganaba en no decir palabra alguna.

Tenía que admitirlo la vista desde arriba le parecía tan hermosa que juraría no haber visto cosa semejante en toda su vida. Desde ahí arriba, montada, cabalgando a ese dragón de dos cabezas el aire era más puro y hasta podía decirse pesado, el bosque daba la impresión de estar vivo y dialogar con el viento cuando este le saludaba en forma de ráfaga, podía sentir tocar las nubes con las manos, casi no prestaba atención a lo que la pequeña Rin le decía, solo la veía mover sus labios de vez en cuando, todo le parecía tan irreal y a la misma vez real, todo a pesar de no ser de su época se le hacía familiar.

A pesar de la incomodidad que sentía por el eterno silencio de ese demonio y el aburrimiento que se estaba apoderando de ella no había dejado pasar la oportunidad de apreciar el paisaje. Y es que no podía negárselo, debía de distraer su mente pensando y observando otras cosas que no fueran Sesshomaru, ya que desde lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellos no podía sacarlo de su mente, nunca había estado en una situación así con un muchacho, y jamás había sentido todas esas emociones, ¡Por primera vez se estaba enamorando!

-¿Madre? –Rin la miraba extrañada y divertida, su madre parecía estar en un estado de trance gracioso.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Dime pequeña –no entendía por qué pero esa pequeña había logrado meterse rápidamente en su corazón.

-Tengo hambre –dijo cabizbaja un poco sonrojada y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ahorita mismo vemos que prepararte ¿está bien? –la menor solo asintió y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Oye? Sesshomaru! Rin tiene hambre tenemos que parar y buscar como alimentarla.

-Hmp! ¿Estas segura que solamente es Rin? –El Youkai la miraba fijamente con su mirada de siempre frio y penetrante.

-Pues claro que si ¿o qué? Me crees muerta de ham... –no termino su oración, pues un rugido de su estómago se adelantó a hablar por ella, se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojo al punto de que hubiese sido fácil confundirla con un tomate, giro su rostro hacia el lado contrario de Sesshomaru –pues, mejor ordénale a tu mascota que nos baje.

Bajaron y se ubicaron cerca de un claro en medio del bosque. Jaken y Rin se habían dedicado a cazar pescados, mientras que Sesshomaru sorprendentemente había decido hacer una fogata, la miko únicamente lo observaba, sentía esa atracción hacia él, había algo en ese demonio que le gustaba, él tenía sin dudar ese no se que que le encantaba.

-¿Qué tanto me miras mujer?

-¡Hay que empeño el tuyo de no llamarme por mi nombre hielito!

-Deja de fastidiar y mejor dime ¿por qué me observabas tanto?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo observándote? Estás loco –se volvió a sonrojar furiosamente, no podía creer que ella misma hubiese sido tan pero tan obvia con sus miradas, tenía que aprender a disimular. –Lo que sucede es que jamás había visto a alguien como tú.

-Hmp.

-En mi época no hay demonios o algo así, en ciertas ocasiones se escuchan rumores de personas que están siendo manipuladas por espíritus malignos pero hay especialistas que se encargan de eso, son llamados sacerd…

-No me interesa, no tenías porque decirme todo lo anterior, tú limítate a contestar a lo que se te pregunta.

-¡Me tienes aburrida con tus odiosidades Señor hielo! Dime porque razón eres tan amargado, ¿acaso te estorba mi compañía?, porque si es así dímelo y te juro que me largo ahora mismo.

-No sabes cuánto te detesto miko.

-Si es así, dame un motivo. ¿Por qué me detestas tanto si apenas me conoces?

-Eres la mujer de ese hibrido, para mi ese es motivo suficiente para detestarte.

-Pero ¿de qué me hablas? Yo no soy mujer de nadie hielito no sé de dónde sacas cosas sin sentido, además si así fuese yo no lo recuerdo.

-Pero así es. Ahora lárgate y déjame en paz.

-No lo hare, tu actitud hacia mí es absurda ya que yo ya te explique que no tengo nada que ver con ese tal "híbrido", mejor explícame con mayor claridad el asunto! Tu problema es con esa persona no conmigo!

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con ese hibrido me molesta y tú no eres la excepción!

-Pues eres un inmaduro. Si tu problema es con ese entonces resuélvelo con él no te desquites conmigo!

-¡Ya cállate Kagome! No soporto que tú seas su mujer ¿acaso no lo entiendes? –el peli plata estaba furioso, se sentía fastidiado pero con el mismo, no lograba entender sus propios impulsos, en pocas horas esa mujer le había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y la sola idea de que ella fuese la mujer de su medio hermano le hacía hervir la sangre en ¿celos? No eso jamás.

-¿Qué dices? –La miko parpadeo un par de veces, se sintió extraña por la manera de hablar de Sesshomaru – ¿acaso estas celoso? –siguió hablando mientras una pequeña sonrisa burlona casi invisible se posó en sus labios.

-No mal interpretes mis palabras miko, no te creas tan importante, nunca podría fijarme en una humana, yo no soy como mi padre, te detesto solo por dos motivos, el primero eres la mujer de Inuyasha y el segundo eres una humana –esta vez el tono de voz del Youkai fue demasiado ofensivo, grosero, frio y denotaba repugnancia.

-Respeto tus firmes creencias con respecto a lo repugnantes que somos los humanos para los Youkai como tu pero sinceramente no te comprendo… Dices que me odias por ser humana y tu viajas acompañada por una niña "hu-ma-na" –se sentía realmente incomoda, y decepcionada, lo que él le acababa de confirmar realmente enterraba las esperanzas que tontamente se había hecho en su ilusa cabeza, pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para fastidiar a Sesshomaru por lo odioso que se había portado con ella, así que se giró dándole la espalda y con arrogancia y picardía dijo –tú podrás decir lo que quieras, pero realmente estas que te mueres de los celos.

-¡YA BASTA MIKO! –Estaba claramente exaltado y lo que más le fastidiaba era que ella no se inmutaba para nada ante su furia –YA TE DIJE QUE TU NO ERES NADIE PARA MÍ, ADEMAS YO YA ELEGI A MI COMPAÑERA Y NO ESTOY PARA TUS BROMAS. –Sesshomaru se giró y decidió adentrarse al bosque, se fue y dejó a una Kagome muy confundida con sus palabras.

La chica se quedó de piedra ante la declaración -¿Acaso es cierto? O ¿solamente lo habrá dicho para que lo dejara de molestar? No, no lo creo, estaba demasiado serio, y si resulta ser verdad, entonces eso quiere decir que ¿él ya está casado? Pero ¿Con quién?, ahora entonces tendré que resignarme, tengo que sacarlo de mi mente yo no puedo estar enamorada de alguien comprometido –todo esto lo pensaba con tristeza la miko, no comprendía pero todo lo anterior le dolía y demasiado para ser un enamoramiento de adolescente, le dolía el corazón y su cabeza daba vueltas, decidió sentarse en el pasto, se sentía mareada, veía como todo giraba estaba a punto de desmayarse y antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo recito unas palabras al viento. –Te perdí mi señor de hielo… Te perdí y ni siquiera te tuve.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos desde que la joven sacerdotisa se había desmayado, Jaken intentaba despertarla y Rin daba saltos de desesperación alrededor de la chica. Después de un pequeño lapso, empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente…

-Mamá ¿qué te paso que tienes? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Tranquila cariño estoy bien, solo estaba descansando un poco y me quede profundamente dormida nada más. Por favor tranquilízate –Su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro de Rin y con la otra alisaba su cabello para poder calmarla.

-Señora Kagome, ¿segura que está bien?

-No se preocupe señor Jaken, mejor busquemos como azar estos pescados en la fogata que hieli... –rectificó sus palabras y se corrigió ella misma al momento de referirse al Youkai de hielo –que el señor Sesshomaru dejo lista.

Ambos acompañantes se quedaron intrigados por el repentino cambio de la joven pero decidieron no preguntar nada, imaginaron que seguramente era por una tonta pelea sin sentido.

Al llegar la noche todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, estaban terminando de comer los pescados que había puesto a azar, Jaken contaba cómo había conocido a su amo bonito, y así mismo cuando acabo su historia, comenzó a relatar cómo habían empezado a viajar con la pequeña mientras que Kagome les hablaba de su época, describía como era y lo que había.

Jaken y Rin estaban escuchando atentamente a Kagome sin si quiera parpadear, cuando se vieron obligados a reaccionar pues la encantadora miko se había callado de pronto al darse cuenta de la llegada de Sesshumaro.

-Amo Sesshomaru, que bien que ya ha llegado, todos estamos escuchando como es el mundo de mi lady Kagome.

La chica se sonrojo un poco, sabía lo que significaba el término de lady para él Youkai, pero también recordó lo dicho por Sesshomaru así que paro en seco sus pensamientos, decidió que mejor sería aclararlo todo antes que las cosas se complicaran.

-Señor Jaken quisiera pedirle un favor –dijo ella acercándose al pequeño sapito, el asintió con la cabeza –quisiera que evitara llamarme lady, se lo que significa ese término en esta época y sinceramente no quiero tener mal entendidos con NADIE. –esta última palabra la dijo mirando directamente al peli plata.

-La miko tiene razón. Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres morir por tu impertinencia.

-Pero amo Sesshomaru -replico con demasiado temor Jaken, lo había dicho casi en un susurro.

-Por favor señor Jaken, hágalo por mí –Kagome volvió a hablar, Jaken solo hizo un leve asentimiento con su cabeza. –Gracias.

-Rin ya es tarde, duerman, mañana saldremos temprano. –usaba su mismo tono frio y su mirada ambarina siempre tan calculadora.

Todos se dispusieron a armar unas camas improvisadas, reunían hojas secas para poder acolchonar el suelo, pero cuando ya estaban listas una fuerte ráfaga de viento alboroto las hojas e incluso parecía que arrancaría las raíces de los árboles. El viento desapareció de repente y todo volvió a la calma pero esta vez acompañada de la voz de una fémina.

-Vaya, vaya, mi querido Sesshomaru, con qué ¿aquí estas?... ¿Por qué no regresas al palacio?

-¿Qué quieres? No seas tan impertinente y que sea la última vez que vienes hacia donde yo estoy sin mi autorización.

-Pero querido ya te extrañaba, hace más de dos días que no me has tocado de nuevo, te necesito anda vamos –se acercaba a él sensual y seductoramente.

-¡TE EH DICHO QUE NO WIKKA, REGRESA AL PALACIO, VETE OBEDECE!

-Hay ya, no seas tan duro vamos, mira podríamos hac… -se detuvo, parecía sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven que parecía confundida observando todo a la par de la niña insoportable que siempre acompañaba a su compañero. –¡QUE RAYOS HACE ESTA ZORRA CONTIGO SESSHOMARU! –dijo mientras señalaba a la miko. –TÚ DEVISTE HABER ESTADO LEJOS, VETE, ALEJATE DE MI COMPAÑERO, NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE EL!

-Wikka cállate, la que se va air eres tú. –Sesshomaru estaba en su posición habitual, sonaba más frio que de costumbre, estaba molesto pero conservaba su serenidad.

-No! Espera! –Kagome se acercaba poco a poco, su semblante era el de una persona que intenta recordar a otra después de mucho tiempo –¡Yo a ti te conozco! ¡No recuerdo de dónde pero estoy segura que jamás olvidaría tu rostro!

-¿Ah sí? maldita humana –en un principio no la reconoció por su apariencia pero luego recordó que la bruja dijo que posiblemente ella no sería la misma ni física ni actitudinal mente, se sintió terriblemente amenazada, pues a pesar de que Sesshomaru era su compañero y estaba segura de que no la recordaba, ella le había despertado sentimientos extraños igual que la insoportable niña humana que siempre lo acompañaba –No seas tan atrevida, a mí me hablas con respeto soy la nueva lady de las tierras del oeste, la compañera del gran Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, dueña y señora de todo este territorio. Y sobre todo –se acercó, le tomo del mentón suavemente y le susurró al oído –Soy yo quien lo tiene en la cama.

 **POV KAGOME**

 **Palidecí con lo que esa mujer me dijo, no puedo creer que lo que dijo me haya afectado tanto, es tan atrevida y bochinchera, es una descarada, no la soporto, sé que la conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde…**

 **-Soy yo quien le daré cachorros de raza pura –esto último que me dijo fue un detonante en mí, aparte furiosamente su mano de mi rostro, y sorprendentemente algo de mí fue expulsado y ese algo la lastimó, y fue ahí donde recordé a esa mujer, la vi en una sala que parecía despacho, jamás en mi vida eh estado en un lugar así pero lo recuerdo claramente, y esa vez también la había logrado lastimar, pero no únicamente la recordé a ella, sino que estaba él, y me miraba con ternura mientras su despreció era dirigido únicamente a ella, esto definitivamente es un déjá vu… "Soy yo quien lo tiene en la cama" esta frase se repitió en mi cabeza, y sentí que explotaba, mi cabeza daba mil vueltas, caí de rodillas, escuche claramente los sollozos de Rin y los gritos de Jaken, sentía la mirada preocupada de Sesshomaru en mí y también percibí la risa maliciosa de Wikka, pero todo lo anterior pasaba a un segundo plano, pues a mi cabeza no dejaban de venir imágenes, veía a un extraño muchacho de ojos dorados y cabello blanco con una flecha en su cuerpo que estaba en el árbol sagrado, a un pequeño niño con una graciosa colita y podía transformarse en diversas cosas, a un hombre con un báculo de monje que tenía un agujero en su mano y a una hermosa muchacha con un enorme boomerang montada en un hermoso y extraño animal, y fue ahí, cuando en medio de todo, algo capturó mi atención, era una mujer con cierto parecido a mí, en medio de llamas, con una perla en sus manos, parecida a la que mi abuelo me había obsequiado, vestida con un extraño traje, viví todo lo que había vivido en un segundo, todo en mi cabeza fue un boom, primero confusión y luego por fin recordé, no entendía muy bien el porqué de mi situación actual, pero mi memoria regreso, todos mis recuerdos volvieron desde la primera vez que cruce el pozo hasta hoy.**

 **FIN POV KAGOME**

-Wikka, ¿qué demonios hiciste? ¡Dime que sucede!, Jaken ¿por qué esta mujer es su compañera? –estaba confundida recordaba todo pero no lo comprendía, estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso, se sentía frustrada, derrotada, no quería creer lo que pasaba, sus lágrimas comenzaron a verse en sus ojos, se dirigió a Sesshomaru, camino lentamente hacia él, y con voz ahogada le pregunto y claramente temía a la respuesta que el pudiera dar –¿La tomaste por esposa? –Él seguía en silencio –por favor contéstame, ¿La hiciste tu compañera? ¿La marcaste?

-Claro que me marcó mira mi hombro derecho… Vamos dile querido, por qué razón no le dices que hace tres días me hiciste tuya por acuerdo de mi padre, el gran general Tokugo.

-Sesshomaru dime que te sucede, por favor no te calles, contéstame, ¿qué te pasa conmigo? –él seguía sin responder, y su mirada estaba más fría que nunca. Kagome paso de la tristeza y del ahogamiento a la desesperación y enojo y empezó a gritarle -¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Qué pretendías conmigo? ¿Solo jugaste verdad? ¿Fue lo único que hiciste?

-Señora Kagome por favor cálmese el amo Sesshomaru no la recuerda y usted hace poco tampoco lo hacía, seguramente fueron sometidos por algún hechizo de una malvada bruja –Jaken dijo lo último viendo con repugnancia a Wikka.

-¡Cállense! ¡Wikka regresa al palacio! –La demonio solo negó con la cabeza, intento replicar pero él la sujeto fuertemente del brazo. –Dije que te largues, no me obligues a arrepentirme de haberte tomado por compañera.

No quería irse pero tampoco podía contradecirlo, así que con toda la rabia del mundo se marchó del lugar, todos quedaron en silencio, Rin estaba confundida, Jaken no sabía que pasaría en adelante, Kagome lucia pérdida en sus pensamientos, estaba ensimismada y Sesshomaru solo la veía…

-Jaken, llévate a Rin, necesito hablar con la miko.

-Si amo Sesshomaru, vamos rin.

-¿Amo Sesshomaru? –el peli plata volteo a ver a la pequeña y ella se atrevió a seguir con sus palabras –ya no se casara con mi madre verdad? ¿Acaso ya no la ama?

-Rin, ve con Jaken por favor –Kagome hablaba sin voltear a verlos.

-Pero madre…

-Por favor obedece.

Asintió y se retiró en silencio acompañada por el fiel sirviente del Youkai…

-¿Cómo fue que tomaste a Wikka por esposa?

-Eso no importa, lo único que deseo es saber el porque de tu comportamiento.

-Sesshomaru, necesito saberlo.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, ambos parecían incomodos ante la situación, ninguno de los dos se miraba, ambos se estaban dando la espalda… Él no se animaba a responder, de pronto sus palabras por primera vez no salían de su garganta. Pudo sentir el olor a agua salada e identifico rápidamente que ella lloraba en silencio, talvez un par de lagrimas habían rodado por sus suaves mejillas. Fue en ese momento que contesto a su pregunta.

-Era un acuerdo entre el lord de las tierras del sur y yo, él me había ofrecido a su hija por esposa para unificar territorios y justamente hace tres días yo tenía que dar mi respuesta ante su proposición. Jaken y Rin no saben esto pues estaban en la aldea de Inuyasha cuando tome esta decisión.

-¿La amas?

-Eso no viene al caso.

-¿La amas?

-Eso no es importante.

-¿La amas?

-Esas son cosas de humanos.

-¿Yako está de acuerdo?

-El no interfiere.

-¿En serio no eres capaz de recordarme? –hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas y ahogó varias lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Por qué me amas.

-…. –el Youkai callo un momento, su corazón y su mente atravesaban un momento de confusión pues no entendía lo que pasaba, si, estaba seguro de que esa chica era especial y que todo en ella le parecía misterioso e intrigante, pero de ahí a sentir ese sentimiento tan absurdo era demasiado. –No digas estupideces miko.

-Intenta recordarme por favor. –esto último lo dijo en sollozos.

-No tengo por que hacerlo. Ya tengo a mi pareja.

-Sabes que al parecer hemos sido víctimas de una maldita trampa en la que tu compañera seguramente esta involucrada.

-Yo no soy un demonio cualquiera, a mi ningun tipo de hechizo me afecta.

-Enserio no recuerdas nuestra historia? Todo lo que vivimos juntos? Incluso hasta vamos a.. –se detuvo y varias lagrimas se dejaron ver en sus mejillas, recordó que ella estaba embarazada, por instinto llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició suavemente, intentó sentir a sus bebes atreves de su poder espiritual pero no obtuvo respuestas positivas, empezó a llorar mas abiertamente, si antes estaba desesperada ahora estaba peor, Sesshomaru en ese momento le importaba poco, lo que necesitaba era saber si sus bebes estaban en su vientre o no.

-Vamos a que?

-Nosotros vamos a… -prefirió callar pues la mirada tan fría de su demonio no le daba confianza, además que seguramente la rechazaría pues sus hijos serán hanyous y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba el Youkai no la favorecería en nada.

-Contesta humana.

-Olvídalo –contestó pasando sus manos por su rostro para secar sus húmedas mejillas.

-Quiero dejar algo en claro. No olvides que yo soy el gran Sesshomaru Taisho y jamás me involucraría con una humana.

Kagome dio un suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo, pero en esos momentos ella solo estaba enfocada en algo, sus hijos.

-Llévame con Inuyasha por favor.

El peli plata inmediatamente giro su cuerpo hacia ella, se veía notablemente molesto.

-Mueres por verlo cierto?

-Eso no importa, por favor llévame con él.

-Hiciste todo este drama por nada, dime que querías ganar, total sigues enamorada de ese imbécil.

-Olvídalo, yo iré sola.

-No iras a ningún lado –se posiciono justo detrás de ella y la atrajo para si. –No volverás a verlo.

-Suéltame! Necesito ir a la aldea.

-Eh dicho que no lo volverás a ver –pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

-Tu a mi no me das ordenes o que crees? Que tienes derecho a decirme que hacer o no después de que te acostaste con otra? Talvez estarás bajo algún hechizo pero si yo pude recordarte tu también puedes hacerlo, si verdaderamente me amas lograras hacerlo…. Ahora suéltame.

-No me digas que te acostaras con el?

Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en el bosque, fue tan fuerte que el sonido asusto a las aves que posaban en los arboles.

-Yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela.

-Ah no? –La sujetaba mas fuerte, el hecho de pensar que ella se reencontrara con Inuyasha le molestaba.

-Ya te dije que me sueltes, tu fuiste quien escogió e hizo las cosas mal. Pero que vas a saber si al parecer solo fingiste sentimientos hacia mi. Ahora por favor déjame ir. –se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió al bosque camino a la aldea, dejando a un Sesshomaru muy pensativo…

-Tienes razón Kagome, escogí a la hembra equivocada….


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 ''Abrazándome a la muerte''**

Kagome seguía caminando sin rumbo, se adentraba en el bosque cada vez más, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, solo quería llorar, desahogarse, sacar todas sus penas, no quería recordar su desdicha, lo había perdido todo en una nada, perdió al amor de su vida y ni siquiera el producto de ese bello amor era existente, y tal vez, de toda su tragedia, el haber perdido su embarazo era lo que más hacia sangrar su herida, era capaz de soportar no tener el amor de Sesshomaru pero sabía que por lo menos sus bebes le darían fuerza para seguir viviendo… ¡Y ahora no tenía nada!

 **POV SESSHOMARU**

Si, ya lo sé, esa miko me descontrola, estoy consciente de las consecuencias que puede traerme el sentir estas cosas por esa mujer habiendo tomado a Wikka por esposa, pero todo es por la expansión de mis territorios.

Buscare a esa miko para aclarar la situación, tengo que saber qué es lo que pasa con ella, no entiendo nada en absoluto, lo único que puedo captar es que yo eh tenido algo que ver con Kagome y no lo recuerdo y al parecer Wikka es la culpable.

El único que puede aclarármelo todo es Jaken pero es un imbécil, así que tendré que hablar con la sacerdotisa.

Camine en dirección hacia donde ella se había ido, pude captar su aroma, y sentí como me embriagaba, me endulza el alma, su olor me da paz, pero esa paz es interrumpida al sentir el olor de sus lágrimas, últimamente me irrita verla triste, no porque se vea patética si no porque odio verla sufrir. Me acerque cautelosamente al lugar donde se oían sus sollozos, tengo miedo de verla, miedo de lo que posiblemente me haga descubrir, miedo de mis sentimientos, hay algo que me oprime el pecho al escucharla tan indefensa, tan destrozada y temó ser el causante de esa melancolía.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! –la escuche gritar, y claramente ese grito estaba acompañado de un profundo dolor –¡Por favor Kami! ¡AYUDAME! –lloraba de desesperación, sus sollozos se habían convertido en llantos sonoros, no puedo controlarme, siento esas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, todavía no la eh visto, pero si la escucho, no puedo más y salgo de las sombras, y la veo… Estaba arrodillada, sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre, lloraba desconsoladamente, golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el suelo, y rasgaba con sus uñas la tierra, estaba frustrada, desconsolada, sentí que por dentro algo se quebró en mí, me rompí en mil pedazos al verla de esa manera, no estoy seguro de lo que siento… Intente acercarme pero me detuve en seco, algo húmedo bajaba por mi mejilla, acerque mi garra a mi rostro y pude sentir lo que jamás pensé, era una lagrima, estaba sorprendido, no puedo comprender exactamente el motivo pero estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con la mujer.

–¿Qué quieres Youkai? –la escuche hablarme entre sollozos….

 **FIN POV SESSHOMARU**

Se encontraba frente a esa miko, su semblante frio era el de siempre, una lágrima había caído de sus ojos pero en su rostro no había rastro de ella. Estaba desesperado, angustiado por ella, pero no lo demostraba.

–¿Qué quieres Youkai? –dijo la sacerdotisa futurista entre sollozos, no levantaba la vista, esta vez, se encontraba sentada en el suelo con su cabeza metida en sus rodillas.

-Explícame por qué te comportas de esta manera.

-Quiero estar sola por favor déjame tranquila –levanto la mirada suplicante, él se había quedado en silencio solo la observaba pues había notado que el brillo en sus ojos y la alegría que denotaban ya no existían –por favor déjame sola.

-Jamás te dejare sola onna. –esta vez su impulso venció a su cordura. Kagome únicamente le miro asombrada, por segundos en sus ojos se vio ese brillo de esperanza, pero no duro, y su mirar volvió a empañarse.

-Dime que te sucede miko –volvió a hablarle.

-No creo que te importe.

-Si te pregunto, es porque realmente me interesa.

-Sesshomaru –le vio nuevamente y volvió a quebrarse en llantos, estaba desesperada, abatida, dolida, triste, enojada, indignada, frustrada, una parte de ella reprochaba a ese demonio por haber marcado a esa idiota, pero otra parte de ella comprendía que muy en el fondo tal vez era él quien peor la pasaría por haber caído bajo la trampa de Wikka, así que trato de no ser tan dura con sus palabras a pesar de la ira que sentía, sabía que él no era el culpable pero si ella pudo recordarlo porque él no lo hacía.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunto sin dejar ver su rostro.

-En que situación te encuentras ahora.

-¿Y por qué el interés? –seguía sollozando.

-Es curiosidad. Quiero saber cuál es la causa de que tu situación sea tan patética.

-¿Aceptarías a un hijo nacido de una humana?

-Tu pregunta no viene al caso.

-Por favor contesta. ¿Serias capaz de aceptar a un hanyou como hijo?

-Nunca.

 **FLASH BACK**

 ** _-Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome que lloraba de felicidad, se había levantado de la cama y había corrido a abrazar a su demonio- Mi amor, vamos a ser padres, te amo tanto me siento tan feliz, no sabes cuan dichosa estoy…_**

 ** _-Mi pequeña yo también te amo, también estoy feliz de ser padre- dijo esto mientras la cargaba como si de recién casados se tratase al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso- me siento tan contento mi amor, gracias por este regalo._**

 ** _-Cariño, no te preocupes, yo estoy segura de poder controlar mi poder espiritual, nada malo les pasara a nuestros bebes- ambos estaban contentos, aunque ella parecía más impresionada, jamás había visto a Sesshomaru reír de esa manera, realmente estaba muy feliz…_**

 ** _-Yo prometo no darte ningún disgusto, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien, te voy a consentir muchísimo, ahora mejor descansa- la acostó en la cama y le dio un beso en su frente, él también se acostó pero coloco su cabeza en el vientre de su amada y en señal de su felicidad le dio unos cuantos besos- a ustedes también los amo cachorros-…_**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿Solo estabas fingiendo entonces? –Dijo casi susurrando, aun así, él logro escucharla.

-Explícate.

-Olvídalo, tal vez algún día lo recuerdes.

-Como quieras, solo trata de no llorar tanto, tus berrinches me ponen de mal humor. –seguía fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Mal humor? Eres un idiota –ese último comentario si la había hecho detonar en ira. –No son ningunos berrinches o ¿qué crees? ¿Qué es fácil perderlo todo por culpa de personas egoístas que no ven si no por sus propios intereses? ¿Qué es fácil ver como la persona que amas es un idiota que se dejó envolver por una arribista? Dime, crees que es fácil.

-Es patético. Tú eres patética. –Se giró para marcharse, tenía miedo, no iba a decirle sus sentimientos pero tenía ese presentimiento de que si se quedaba oiría la verdad y su instinto le pedía que se fuera que huyera que posiblemente eso lo destrozaría.

-¿Crees que mi situación es patética? Pues créeme que si estuvieras en mi situación te verías más patético, en estos momentos soy yo la que sufre pero si realmente todo lo que me decías era cierto tu sufrirás también. Solo espero que algún día me recuerdes y los recuerdes. –esta última palabra fue acompañada por una caricia en su vientre que fue vista por el demonio que había detenido su huida y la miraba fijamente desde que había empezado a hablar.

-Explica que es lo que sucede.

-Olvídalo, yo, será mejor que me vaya. Por favor no intentes averiguar nada más por otra persona, mejor intenta recordarme.

Así la miko se levantó y camino por el bosque rumbo a la aldea, quería desahogarse, contar lo que sentía y pensaba a alguien, y nadie mejor que escucharla que su fiel amiga casi hermana Sango.

Camino por una hora aproximadamente cuando fue alcanzada por Ah-Un, observo como aterrizaba, Rin bajo de él y le dijo que Sesshomaru los había enviado para que llegara más de prisa a la aldea. La pequeña niña fijo sus ojos en las manos ensangrentadas de su madre y decidió preguntarle pero Jaken con un gesto dijo que no era el momento.

Llegaron muy rápido a la aldea. Kagome bajo y camino a paso lento acompañada de Rin y Jaken.

-Kagomeeeee! –Sango la diviso de lejos y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Kagome pero que te ha sucedido? –la vio de pies a cabeza, no entendía por que Kagome lucia físicamente como la primera vez que cruzo el pozo, fijo sus ojos en sus manos y se preocupó al verlas ensangrentadas -¿Qué sucede? –dijo aún más preocupada pues la chica lucia perdida.

-Quisiera hablar a solas contigo. No quiero que nadie más me vea en estas condiciones.

-Está bien, vamos.

-Jaken por favor lleva a Rin con la anciana Kaede, yo, llegare más tarde.

-Como ordene señora. –rin se despidió de ambas mujeres y se fue con Jaken.

Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio con dirección al árbol sagrado, estando ya en el lugar Kagome empezó a relatar su historia….

-Recuerdas la última vez que vine y les di la noticia de mi embarazo? –Sango asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, esa vez cuando cruce el pozo y regrese a mi época….

 **En el castillo de Naraku…**

-Bien Kikio, que astuta eres, mira que disfrazarte de esa anciana para destruir la relación de Sesshomaru con Kagome haciendo quedar a Inuyasha como el culpable, me sorprende lo mala que puedes llegar a ser cuando te lo propones… Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres separarlos.

-No es de tu incumbencia Naraku.

-Ja no me retes que yo fui quien te regreso a la vida.

-Quiero que mates a Kagome, Naraku.

-Y yo como por qué lo haría?

-Tranquilo Onigumo… Te voy a recompensar –dijo Kikio mientras se descubría los hombros.

-¿Qué pretendes mujer?

-Quiero ver sufriendo a Inuyasha por el remordimiento y la culpa…. Quiero a mi reencarnación muerta… Y a Sesshomaru lo quiero para mí.

-Jajaja hay Kikio que patética. Tu misma sabes que ya tiene compañera o serás su concubina?

-Cállate idiota. Ya tengo eso planeado, la bestia interior de Sesshomaru esta sellada por mi hechizo, es por eso que no replico cuando Sesshomaru la marco pero si despierta su matrimonio con Wikka no durara más de cinco años. Y estoy segura de que si esa chiquilla muere su bestia despertara por el dolor y la impotencia que sentirá en esos momentos, es ahí donde mi plan para conquistarlo entra en juego. Así que mata a esa idiota.

-Imposible, aunque la mate Sesshomaru la revivirá con Colmillo Sagrado.

-Déjame eso a mí, ahora prepárate dentro de una hora atacaremos.

 **Una hora después en el árbol sagrado…**

-Y así paso todo, esa mujer fue la culpable de mí desventura. Ahora ya nada me queda.

-Hay Kagome que desgracia. Pero enserio él no te recuerda?

-No Sango, ni siquiera lo intenta. A veces pienso que nunca me amo, es más, marco sin ninguna objeción a esa perra y a mi? Conmigo nunca lo hizo.

-Ka… Kagome que acabas de decir?

-Perdón Sango, es que tengo tanta rabia.

-No te preocupes, entiendo cómo te sientes.

-A pesar de todo, no sabes cuánto lo amo, aunque quiero despreciarle por haber caído en esa estupidez no puedo y creo que…. –paro lo que decía y vio el cielo, una nube de miasma se desplazaba a la aldea.

-Naraku –menciono Sango.

-Vamos. –terminó de decir la sacerdotisa.

Corrieron hacia la aldea, todo estaba devastado, era increíble que en pocos segundos todo hubiese quedado reducido a cenizas, Kagome corrió con desespero a lo que quedaba de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pues suponía que Rin y Shippo estaban dentro.

Entro a la cabaña y los encontró en una esquina, estaban siendo protegidos por Kaede, con dificultad logró poner a salvo a los tres. Los dejo lejos del campo de batalla e hizo una barrera débilmente espiritual la cual sello con una flecha sagrada clavada en el suelo.

Después de terminar, se dirigió a donde estaba el resto del grupo, Miroku fue el único que la vio con asombro….

-Señorita Kagome, que le paso?

-Luego le explico monje Miroku, por el momento es mejor concentrarnos en el enemigo –volteo a ver a Inuyasha – ¿Sucede algo?

-Es que no me explico por qué estás tan normal luego de todo lo sucedido. –refiriéndose a su situación sentimental.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Este…. Yo… pues –estaba nervioso, definitivamente había metido la pata.

-Vaya, Vaya… El grupo de buenos amigos están reunidos nuevamente… Tanto tiempo sin verte Kagome…. Lamentablemente esta será la última vez….

-Claro, porque te juro que esta vez sí acabare contigo maldito…. –Inuyasha se lanzó a atacarlo con su viento cortante, daba golpes torpes por el enojo que sentía.

La miko futurista lanzaba sus flechas purificando todo el miasma y los demonios que acompañaban a Naraku, mientras que Kirara volaba por los aires montada por Sango y Miroku para atacar más de cerca su campo de energía y así lograr destruirlo, pues Kagome todavía no recuperaba sus poderes espirituales al cien por ciento.

La última batalla de Naraku, apenas se libraba…

 **En otro lugar de esa misma época…**

-¡Amooooo Sesshomaruuu!... ¡Amooo Bonitoo! –Jaken gritaba montado en Ah-Un, ya que en cuanto se enteró de la llegada de miles de demonios siendo comandados por Naraku, corrió en busca de ayuda, sabía que su amo no andaría tan lejos….

-¿Qué pasa Jaken, donde esta Rin?

-Amo…. Na… Naraku –dijo jadeando del cansancio pues después de haberse bajado del dragón de dos cabezas había corrido unos metros para alcanzarlo por tierra –Naraku llego a la aldea y está arrasando con todo y todos.

No había terminado de hablar, cuando Sesshomaru ya se estaba transformado en una bola de luz, inmediatamente salió rumbo a la aldea.

 **En el campo de batalla…**

A lo lejos la miko de barro y huesos observaba todo lo que estaba pasando, esperando con ansias el momento indicado para poder actuar…

Por otro lado la batalla parecía interminable, Inuyasha ya estaba demasiado herido, no podía moverse, Miroku estaba al borde de la muerte debido a la gran cantidad de miasma absorbido y Sango no podía atacar pues Kohaku le servía como escudo a Naraku para evitar ser herido y así poder moverse con libertad.

La única que luchaba era Kagome, que casi no podía hacer mucho, lanzó una flecha logrando asi desintegrar una parte del campo de energía de su enemigo. Esto último hizo que el hanyou araña lanzara uno de sus tentáculos en su dirección, Sango intento romperlos pero se detuvo pues Kohaku se interpuso en su ataque.

Logró atrapar a la sacerdotisa, la elevó en los aires hasta posicionarla en su altura, todavía no la introducía en su campo de energía, la mantenía fuera…

-¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un desgraciado! –Intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero no lograba hacerlo….

-Tranquila mujer, estamos esperando a un invitado, seguro que se alegrara de verte… En tal caso eres su amante ¿No es así? –La chica frunció el ceño y cuando iba a responder…

-Naraku –una voz masculina, elegante y sensual hizo acto de presencia.

-Jajaja, ¡por fin! Ya se había tardado señor Sesshomaru.

-Suéltala –nuevamente hablaba con frialdad.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, no me pidas que la suelte –sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria –Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo delicioso que es tenerla en los brazos –la mirada del Taiyoukai estaba serena pero la furia brotaba en su interior –Jajá, es increíble –decía Naraku con sorna –No me digas que te molesta que le haga cariño a Kagome cuando tú ya tienes a Wikka, que por cierto esta espectacular.

-Cállate imbécil.

Naraku estrecho a Kagome mas cerca de él, olio su cabello.

-Dime Sesshomaru, Aclárame algo, por quien te pones celoso, por tu esposa o por la miko.

En ese momento Kagome dejo de forcejear en los tentáculos de Naraku y presto atención a su respuesta.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, ahora Suelta a la mujer –hablaba con decisión y firme en lo que decía, se notaba su ira, le daba igual que opinara de Wikka pero no toleraba que se insinuara con SU HUMANA, aunque no quería admitirlo.

-Claro que la soltare, pero antes –reviso su cuello y la parte superior de sus hombros –Jajaja, Kagome tú serás únicamente mía –había lujuria y malicia en sus palabras.

-Eso nunca –esta vez Sesshomaru no oculto más su ira y ataco cortando de una sola vez los tentáculos de Naraku liberando a la miko.

La miko estaba en el suelo, junto a Sango, los demás estaban inconscientes y Sesshomaru luchaba contra el hanyou araña…

-Sango ve junto a los demás, cuida de Inuyasha y Miroku, no te preocupes por mí, te juró que Naraku no pasara de hoy, ha firmado su sentencia de muerte esta misma noche.

-No puedo dejarte Kagome.

-Por favor Sango vete –la exterminadora vio tanta determinación en ella que prefirió hacerle caso.

Habían pasado más de media noche luchando contra el demonio, con Sesshomaru atacándolo no necesitaban de más ayuda, y es que no es que no la quisiesen pero los demás se encontraban muy mal heridos y el resto no eran sino solo aldeanos refugiados en una cueva…

Las cosas para Naraku se estaban complicando, su campo de energía se estaba debilitando y Kagome cada vez tomaba más fuerzas siendo acompañada por el taiyoukai… El peli plata había atacado con su espada Bakusaiga, y había logrado desintegrar su cuerpo completamente, se vio dificultado para regenerarse y eso lo aprovecho Kagome para lanzarle una flecha pero algo la detuvo….

Otra flecha sagrada fue lanzada desde la profundidad del bosque… La flecha se clavó en el suelo justo al lado de los pies de Sesshomaru, este último no le dio importancia, hasta que intento moverse, no podía, estaba como inmovilizado, él nunca había sido tan débil como para que una humana intentara semejante cosa, pero Kikio no busca paralizarlo para siempre solo necesitaba unos minutos para matar a su reencarnación nada más que eso… unos minutos.

Kagome volvió la vista a Naraku y observo que este ya se había regenerado, todo había pasado en escasos segundos, cuando nuevamente un haz de luz purpura salía del bosque y vio que este se dirigió a la barrera que protegía a sus dos pequeños hijos adoptivos… "La barrera de una sacerdotisa solo puede romperla otra sacerdotisa" pensó la miko mientras era inundada de angustia, Naraku extendió sus tentáculos para arremeter contra los pequeños, Sango estaba demasiado lejos, Kirara yacía herida junto a los demás y Sesshomaru seguía inmovilizado… Todo dependía de ella.

Sacó una flecha y apunto a los tentáculos lográndolos destruir, en esos momentos corrió al lado de los pequeños…

-¡Corran con los aldeanos a la cueva! Rápido –sus niños corrieron mientras Naraku alzaba sus tentáculos para alcanzarlos y Kagome tensaba su arco lista para atacarlo para defender a sus infantes pero el pequeño Kitsune tropezó siendo víctima fácil para el hanyou.

Kagome miró horrorizada y sin pensarlo, corrió con una velocidad que nunca imagino, se abalanzo al pequeño para protegerlo y justo en ese instante las extremidades del demonio la atravesaron por la espalda hasta salir por su vientre, la miko no apartaba la vista de Shippo y de inmediato beso su frente y con su dedo índice presiono un punto en su cuello obligándolo a caer desmayado para evitar que viera todo lo que había pasado…

No entendían como, todo eso había sucedido en menos de un minuto…. Miroku e Inuyasha habían despertado pero no podían moverse, seguían igual de débiles y Sango estaba estática de la impresión, todos miraban con pavor a Kagome… Pero el más impactado era ese chico alto de ojos color ámbar con cabellos plateados, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, el dolor al igual que la ira lo abrazaron, por momentos sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sus colmillos se mostraban y luego volvía a la normalidad, si, era evidente, no podía transformarse por completo, pero eso sí, Yako estaba a punto de despertar….

Naraku recogió sus tentáculos con el cuerpo de la miko dentro de ellos, ella estaba consciente, sentía como el veneno se le carcomía la carne por dentro, como le quemaba… Pero si de algo estaba segura era que no moriría sin haberlo matado antes…

-Que placentero es tenerte a mi merced Kagome…

-Ca… Calla… te… Nara…ku –hablaba con mucha dificultad.

-Tú no me das ordenes miko, al contrario te daré una sacudida antes de matarte completamente, deberías agradecerme, hare que veas a tu amado antes de morir, es una lástima que él no recuerde a la que pronto será un cadáver –y diciendo esto último con mucha fuerza y rapidez azoto el cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa al suelo justo a la par de Sesshomaru…

-¡Ahh! –Un grito de dolor salió inevitablemente de su boca, había sentido que el golpe recibido había quebrado todos sus huesos a la vez…

-¡Kagome! –gritaron todos, Inuyasha intento levantarse, igual Miroku, y Sango se agarró con fuerza a su boomerang…. Estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por liberarla…

Un leve gruñido de rabia salió de la boca del Youkai….

-Imbécil, Como te atreves a tocar a mi mujer –la voz de Sesshomaru era más ronca por el odio y sus ojos estaban totalmente enrojecidos, fácilmente se podía reconocer que era Yako quién hablaba… Asi es, Yako había despertado…

Naraku apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de la miko y ella volvió a dejar escapar un quejido…

Sesshomaru fue atacado por una ola de recuerdos, desde la primera vez que vio a Kagome, cuando ella salvo a Rin, cuando la hizo suya, cuando se dio cuenta de que sería la madre de sus cachorros, todo volvió a su cabeza y A SU CORAZÓN… Por fin la había RECORDADO… Cada recuerdo ocupo el lugar que correspondía….

Naraku nuevamente recogió sus tentáculos, y posiciono a Kagome a su altura….

-¡Kagome! Mi Kagome –dijo el Youkai –perdóname.

Esas últimas palabras del lord del oeste, habían reconfortado su alma y su espíritu, una luz brillante de color rosado blanquecino la rodeo totalmente cegando los ojos de todos, cuando la luz ceso, la mujer que estaba atrapada por Naraku, era la misma sacerdotisa poderosa, con el cabello lacio, largo, rojizo y con hondas en sus terminaciones, esa mujer con el cuerpo bien definido… Al ambos recordarse el hechizo se había roto y había vuelto a ser la misma…

-Buena hora para recordarse Kagome, no solo te matare a ti sino que también acabare con tus hijos con mis propios tentáculos…

Sango se preparó con su boomerang y Sesshomaru estaba por transformarse cuando de pronto…..

-No lo hagan –la chica hablaba con fiereza –deténganse, yo misma lo matare…

La miko futurista tomo con fuerza las extremidades que la atravesaban y empezó a llenar sus manos de una luz blanquecina, su poder aumentaba considerablemente, solo con esa energía había logrado purificar el veneno que se estaba en el aire y el miasma que afectaba a Miroku dentro de su cuerpo….

-¡MUERE NARAKU! –separó un poco las manos de los tentáculos hasta que la rodeo un aura completamente blanca, luego volvió a tomar las extremidades del demonio y descargo en el toda la energía espiritual acumulada, Naraku se desvaneció rápidamente y ella cayó al suelo pero no lo toco ya que Sesshomaru la había tomado…

-Kagome –susurro sin poder ocultar su dolor por todo el daño que había causado al no recordarla…

-Te amo… te… amo… señor hielito –Se inclinó un poco más y el deposito en sus labios un suave beso –yo también te amo onna –dijó el mientras la acurrucaba en su regazo.

-No me olvides –volvió a susurrar la chica, él la miro con miedo, sentía que se despedía –…. Porque yo nunca te olvidare mi amor… -Kagome sonrió, suspiro y cerró sus ojos…

Estaba muerta, las heridas que tenía eran mortales a pesar de haber purificado el veneno, además sus huesos estaban rotos, pero no importaba, colmillo sagrado podía cortar los esbirros del inframundo que rodeaban al cuerpo inerte…

Sesshomaru cogió su espada, a pesar de todo estaba horripilado, la sola idea de perderla lo hacía quebrarse en mil pedazos… La recostó suavemente en el suelo mientras los amigos de la miko lo observaban suplicando para que la espada cumpliera con el objetivo… levanto a colmillo sagrado estaba por cortar los seres que tocaban su frágil cuerpo….

-Por favor, colmillo sagrado –dijo por lo bajo el peli plata.

La espada descendía hasta el cuerpo de la miko, cuando, una flecha sagrada proveniente del bosque ilumino nuevamente el lugar, intersecto a colmillo sagrado y lo rompió en mil pedazos… La flecha a pesar de ser sagrada tenía en la punta un fragmento de la Shikon no Tama completamente contaminado….

Sesshomaru quedo desorientado, estaba confundido, no sentía ira, sino terror, que haría, colmillo sagrado ahora era inservible, no le importaba nada más que su amada, mataría a quien se había encargado de destruir su espada, pero ahora lo único que quería era despertarla…

Se arrodillo y la recogió, volvió a acurrucarla en su regazo, estaba poniéndose fría, la abrazo de tal manera que parecía que quería fundir sus cuerpos…

Sango e Inuyasha intentaron ir junto a él para poder estar con su amiga aunque fuese muerta, pero Miroku los detuvo, dando a entender que era mejor que él estuviese a solas con su cuerpo…

La exterminadora no podía creer que su amiga estuviese muerta y el media casta de Inuyasha no podía con el remordimiento **_"No importa, prefiero verla muerta, antes que en los brazos de otro"_** , los recuerdos lo azotaron de golpe y se arrepintió por lo que había hecho….

El taiyoukai se levantó con la chica en brazos y se metió en lo profundo del bosque….

Un grito de dolor fue lo único que pudo dar el demonio por toda la frustración y desespero que sentía… La abrazaba, pedía a lo más sagrado que por favor la dejaron nuevamente a su lado, no podía con tanto dolor, jamás imagino algo comparado, había estado en miles de batallas, lo habían herido de miles formas pero ninguno de esos dolores era comparado con el que sentía, por primera vez quería morirse…

-Kagome –dijo con la voz quebrada, casi apagada por el llanto que estaba reprimiendo –Mi amor, por favor despierta.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, la noche estaba tan negra…

-No me dejes, Onna por favor.

Se sentía devastado, -Por favor mi amor –volvió a susurrar…. No pudo más y se solto en llanto… Aferro más el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos, beso su frente y labios, acaricio sus mejillas y cabello, lloraba, lloraba y lloraba… Lloraba como niño, no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo…

-Por favor, te amo, despierta.

Pero Kagome no podía hacerlo, desde que había cerrado sus ojos, ella había estado **_abrazándose a la muerte…._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 12 "Futuro Incierto"_**

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede ya se llevaban a cabo todos los preparativos para la ceremonia de difuntos que se le daría a la sacerdotisa… La mayoría de ancianos estaban apesarados y tristes ya que ella siempre había sido buena con todos y murió defendiéndolos, se sacrificó por todos.

Inuyasha, Sango Y Miroku fueron tras la persona que disparó la flecha en tres ocasiones durante la pelea, claramente el objetivo era Kagome… Ya sabían quién era la persona que posiblemente estaría detrás de este asunto… No lo habían dicho, solo lo pensaban, Miroku no quería precipitarse, Sango se dijo que era mejor verlo con sus propios ojos, e Inuyasha se negaba a creerlo…. Todos los mencionados la buscaron, cada uno encerrado en su propio mundo, la pérdida de su amiga era demasiado dolorosa, no querían creerlo, se negaban a aceptarlo… Lo único que quedaba era resignarse…

Ya llevaban unas cuantas horas buscando en el bosque, no había rastro de la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos así que decidieron regresar a la aldea, ya más tarde reanudarían su búsqueda…

Luego de haber llegado a la aldea, se dieron cuenta que Sesshomaru todavía no llevaba el cuerpo de la miko, sus rostros se iluminaron tras la esperanza de que él estaría buscando la manera de revivirla…

Bajo un árbol de cerezos ubicado en lo alto de una colina, se encontraba el Youkai más poderoso de la región, sus ojos adornados por las cristalinas lagrimas que habían quedado en su rostro, sus enemigos hubiesen pagado por verlo así, recostado a un árbol, arrullando en sus manos el cuerpo inerte de una humana…. Cualquiera que hubiese intentado atacarlo en ese momento hubiese salido vencedor, en esas condiciones era preferible morir antes que seguir la vida sin ella…

Ya casi amanecía, el sol se estaba posando en su esplendor, los rayos tenues del astro rey atravesaban como intrusos las ramas del árbol de cerezo, y las montañas estaban siendo iluminadas, la niebla empezaba a opacarse….

-Si pudieras ver el hermoso paisaje que se está formando en estos momentos, estoy seguro de que estuvieses encantada. –le acariciaba el rostro con su garra.

Ya no quería la vida, ya no le interesaba ser el Youkai más poderoso o el más rico de la región, hubiese cambiado todo su poder solo por devolverle la vida… Colmillo sagrado no le era útil en ese momento pero tal vez…

-Tal vez mi madre pueda… –un deje de esperanza se dejó ver en su rostro.

Se transformó en su demonio interno, y, cargando en su lomo a su mujer, se elevó a las nubes llegando al palacio de la luna…

Los guardias se inclinaron ante el en cuanto hizo aparición, camino de prisa…

-Avísale a mi madre que estoy aquí –ordenó a un guardia, mientras él se quedaba en la sala del castillo.

-No es necesario, te percibí desde que venias en las nubes –su madre bajaba las escaleras con elegancia, su tono de voz era despreocupado y frio, igual que él de su hijo… Llegó hacia donde se encontraba el peli plata, analizo con su mirada a su hijo y a la mujer HUMANA que lo acompañaba, era claro que estaba muerta –¿por qué traes este cadáver humano a mi palacio? ¿Acaso deseas obsequiármelo?

-Deseo que la revivas -dijo de la manera más fría.

-¿Y colmillo sagrado?

-Se quebró en pedazos antes de que pudiese salvarla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo la voy a salvar? Ella ya está muerta.

-El otro día lo hiciste con Rin ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Lo hice por que estabas triste por la pequeña, pero esta humana no es ella. ¿Por qué te interesa salvarla?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Entonces no debo salvarla, no es asunto mío.

-Por favor madre -sonó agobiado, calmado, casi suplicante, el rostro de la mayor se desfiguro por la impresión - Ella es muy importante.

Se quedó unos instantes viendo fijamente a su hijo, estaba sorprendida por su actitud, sacudió su cabeza, salió de su ensoñación y se giró hacia el cuerpo inerte de la miko… Quito el collar de su cuello y se lo coloco a Kagome.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos… El Youkai parecía desesperado...

-¿Qué sucede madre? Ella no despierta.

La ambarina sonrió…

-Tranquilo estará bien, no solo la revive a ella, sino que, también a otras dos criaturas, mi querido cachorro -se acercó a él, recargo su mano en su hombro - ¿Es ella quien me dará nietos cierto?

El ambarino no pudo responder pues la chica empezó a abrir los ojos… Sesshomaru la vio fijamente, ella vivía, estaba nuevamente a su lado, y, traía dentro de sí a sus hijos…

-Onna -dijo acercándose cautelosamente, estaba entre impresionado y emocionado, su semblante era el de una persona que después de haber perdido lo más importante por fin pudo recuperarlo, su mirada ya no reflejaba tristeza, su aspecto era frio, pero había ese aire de vida, de alegría.

-Kagome -volvió a hablarle, ya estaba justo delante de ella, la chica lo miro un poco aturdida pues todavía no se reponía del todo, el peli plata se agacho a su altura, acaricio su rostro, mantuvo su garra en su cálida mejía, la miraba de una manera nostálgicamente profunda... Con amor.

-Sesshomaru -ella le hablo con dulzura, pronuncio su nombre de tal modo que hizo que él se estremeciera, el Youkai no pudo contenerse más, la abrazo a su pecho, quería sentirla, comprobar que no era un ilusión provocada por el deseo de Verla viva, quería sentir que ella presentaba calor, que el frio había desaparecido de su cuerpo... La mantenía abrazada a él, no quería soltarla, no pensaba dejarla, no lo haría nunca, jamás dejaría que nadie le pusiese un dedo encima, que nadie la arrancara de su lado. Nunca.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto así -comento para él, pero la cercanía que tenía Con la chica hizo que ella escuchara su comentario -No te perdonare que me abandones, te prohíbo que lo hagas -volvió a decir para sí.

La azabache solo sonrió ante sus palabras, se sintió tan llena de paz... Se quedó dormida en ese instante, la batalla librada había sido dura, a pesar de haber vuelto a la vida estaba un poco cansada, ahora no solo tenía que guardar fuerzas para ella, si no también para los pequeños seres que llevaba nuevamente con ella.

Instalaron a Kagome en una habitación para que lograra descansar a gusto, mandaron cocinar comida apropiada para ella, y ordenaron prepararle un baño muy relajante. El mismo Sesshomaru no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su madre, Aquella mujer demonio que siempre había sido indiferente con él, que nunca fue una madre amorosa, se estaba luciendo dando órdenes para la comodidad de su miko.

-¿Por qué lo haces madre? -estaba serio, sentado en una cómoda banca que estaba en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de la humana.

-¿Te dará cachorros, no es así?

-No entiendo porque tu interés en eso, si así fuera, de igual modo hubieses actuado normal, no con tantas atenciones a ella.

-Son mis nietos, cachorro, ellos deben de ser bien cuidados, al fin de cuenta serán mis herederos.

-No tengo clara tus intenciones madre.

-Supongo que los años me han hecho comprender mejor las situaciones, a veces es mejor dejar el orgullo de lado, darle paso al amor y olvidarnos de los perjuicios y estigmatizaciones de esta época, además la chica es muy hermosa, sus hijos serán muy lindos -sonrió y se acercó a su hijo -has crecido cachorro, ¿La amas, no es así?

El asintió con la cabeza -Más que a mi vida. -Confirmo con sus palabras.

La ambarina sonrió, de pequeña soñaba con vivir un amor así, pero cuando llegó la hora de comprometerse descubrió que el amor no era algo posible entre demonios, o al menos, eso le hizo entender el padre de su hijo, se sintió demasiado desvalorizada cuando la marca de Inu no Taisho no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo solo a su lado y se sintió traicionada cuando su esposo se involucró con una simple humana, tal vez por eso era el motivo de su frialdad, se lamentaba que su hijo hubiese pagado los platos rotos… Pero ahora estaba agradecida de que su cachorro pudiese vivir el amor así como ella lo soñó cuando era niña…

-Entonces tendremos que organizar todo para la presentación de la nueva lady del oeste, todos deben conocerla, más aun si te dará cachorros -dijo sonriente.

-Eso no se puede madre -levanto la vista, la profundizo en odio -Eh tomado a la hija del lord Tokugo como esposa -lo último lo dijo con odio casi con asco.

-No puede ser posible -miro a su hijo con enojo, y empezó a hablar fingiendo llanto -Saliste igual a tu padre, eres un bandido traicionero, tienes sus mismas debilidades, pobres jovencitas, sufrirán por tu negligencia.

-No es así madre, siempre eh amado a Kagome pero lamentablemente nos hicieron una mala jugada.

Empezó a relatarle a su madre lo sucedido, se sentía extraño, jamás había conversado tanto con ella... Pero en esta ocasión se sintió en confianza…

En una habitación del palacio la miko futurista estaba despertando, se estiro un poco adolorida, se quedó unos minutos apreciando la elegancia de la habitación, se preguntaba como seria la recamara principal, pues, si las de invitados eran lujosas, la principal debía ser un sueño... Se levantó de la cama, observo que en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama había una nota _... "El baño ya está listo para que te relajes, en el armario hay muchos kimonos para que escojas cual ponerte, por favor cuando te arregles bajas a cenar conmigo. Sesshomaru T"_

Su corazón latía muy fuerte, él la recordaba... Se dirigió al closet y vio muchas propuestas de kimonos, estaba indecisa en cual usar, hasta que saco uno que no le dejo duda... Era un kimono color azul marino, con unas hermosas medias lunas plateadas, los bordes del cuello, mangas y ruedo poseían un borde plateado brillante, y el fajón (N/A nose si así se llama la cosa que se ciñe a la cintura) era de un plateado brillante similar al de los bordes del kimono...

Dejo el Kimono en la cama, se asomó en una de las puertas que yacían en la habitación, pudo observar que había una especie de tina dentro, supuso que era el baño, se acercó y tomo una fragancia para el cabello con olor a fresas, y otra para el cuerpo con olor a jazmín…

Sesshomaru ya había relatado lo sucedido a su madre, está se encontraba indignada, de ninguna manera permitiría que dentro del clan de la luna y del clan Taisho estuviese una mujer tan retorcida como esa, jamás perdonaría tal atrevimiento, ella misma hablaría con el lord de las tierras del Sur y explicaría que tenía razones suficientes para dar por terminado ese matrimonio, la marca en esas condiciones quedaba totalmente abolida, y si el señor Tokugo era de honor sabría entender que era lo más correcto, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía…

La señora Irasue había bajado a la cocina, necesitaba cerciorarse ella misma que la comida estuviese lista y fuera la correcta…

El ambarino seguía sentado en la banca que estaba en el pasillo, no quiso entrar a la habitación de la miko, pues quería que descansara.

Mientras tanto... La azabache enjabonaba su bien formado cuerpo, pero algo hizo que se sobresaltara y diera un brinco y se escapara de su boca un grito...

POV SESSHOMARU

Estoy justo fuera de su pieza, espero que descanse y salga lista para cenar, no deseo verla, no me siento listo para enfrentarla, estoy feliz de verla viva y de saber que mis cachorros estarán pronto conmigo, pero, el hecho de no estar con ella por obvias razones me jode la existencia, ya no quiero que sufra, y menos por las circunstancias, siento duda, la amo, pero no sé si es correcto hacerlo, ja, ni yo mismo creo mi actitud, nunca antes había dudado y ahora lo hago, solo por ella, a veces, creo que se trata de hechicería, tanto que juzgue a mi padre y vine a acabar de la misma manera que el... Yo no quería ser como el, yo odio a los humanos, ya es demasiado tarde para recriminármelo y arrepentirme de ello, me eh enamorado perdidamente de Kagome...

Mis pensamientos se esfuman al percatar el sonido que proviene de la habitación de mi querida onna, la oí gritar, sin pensarlo abro la puerta y me dirijo al baño donde seguramente se encuentra, procedo a entrar, juro que acabare con cualquier cosa que la lastime... Quedo en shock, mi mente en blanco y mis ojos fijos en ella, tan hermosa, su cuerpo mojado por el agua dándole un brillo exquisito, su cabello largo húmedo pegado a su cuerpo, su rostro, sus senos, su vientre, esas largas piernas, y esa cadera que me fascina, no logro apartar mi vista de semejante paraíso, siento como mi sangre hierve reclamándola como mía...

 **"Tómala, hagámosla nuestra" -Yako hablaba.**

-Cállate, no puedo hacerlo.

 **"Al diablo con la marca, ella es nuestra, la amamos Y LA DESEAMOS, además lleva consigo a nuestra descendencia" -Rugió desde lo más hondo.**

-¡¿Qué tanto miras pervertido?! -escuche como me hablaba.

FIN POV SESSHOMARU

Kagome se encontraba desnuda justo frente a él, se había levantado repentinamente de la tina, se había sorprendido por lo que había vuelto a descubrir...

 **FLASH BACK**

 _La miko enjabonaba su cuerpo , había decido utilizar fragancias para el cuerpo y su cabello, justo terminaba de relajarse en la tina, hundiéndose dentro, necesitaba pensar, se sentía confusa, tenía miedo de hablar con él, puesto que sabía de la situación difícil en la que se encontraban, ella lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero, él era otra cosa, como era posible que solo la pudo recordar cuando la asesinaron, porque si la amaba tanto no la recordó desde antes, ella lo ama, es por eso que logro recordarlo, pero él no lo hizo, aparte de eso, se había casado, y lo peor de todo era que esa bendita marca era irrompible, ¿Porque razón él no la marco a ella? Si desde un principio la amo y supo que ella esperaba bebes lo debió de haber hecho, si quería pasar su vida con ella no debió de haber titubeado... Y ahora le tocaba enfrentar su embarazo sola, sus hijos no tendrían un papá a la disposición las 24 horas del día durante todos los días del año, era algo realmente triste..._

 _... Un momento... ¿Bebes?_

 _Acaricio su estómago, posiciono sus manos en su vientre y se concentró en sentir la esencia de las criaturitas como le había enseñado a hacer la anciana Kaede... Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la esencia de sus hijos estaba nuevamente..._

 _Fue tanta su emoción que se levantó de la tina y soltó un grito de alegría... Al instante se abrió la puerta del baño dejando ver al hombre en el que pensaba momentos atrás..._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Sesshomaru seguía viéndola fijamente, no apartaba su vista, el grito que la miko había dado, fue mal interpretado por el Youkai...

-¡¿Que miras pervertido?! -dijo más roja que nunca, estaba enojada y avergonzada, como era posible que el entrara de esa manera.

-Hmp -su tono frio era el mismo, su mirada no se desviaba de su cuerpo.

-Deja de verme de esa manera -utilizo una mano para tapar su pubis y con la otro intento tapar sus senos.

-Tu no me das ordenes -se acercaba lentamente a ella, por cada paso que daba la azabache retrocedía uno también.

-Por por fa por favor -dijo más nerviosa que nunca, estaba roja, desnuda frente a él...

Se acercó mucho más a ella, la chica todavía se mantenía dentro de la tina, estaba tan apenada que al dar pasos hacia atrás se tropezó con el borde de la bañera (si es que así se les puede llamar a las tinas de esa época)... Inmediatamente el Youkai se posiciono justo para atraparla...

El casi estaba encima de ella, fue en ese momento que el tiempo pareció detener su transcurso, sus ojos se conectaron, ámbar y chocolate se unieron, se veían fijamente, se decían tantas cosas y a la misma vez nada, sus ojos se llenaron de amor y la pasión se dejó aflorar por ellos...

La azabache acaricio la mejía del ambarino, lo amaba, no importaban las circunstancias, lo amaría, aunque no pudiese estar con él, por su parte, él acorto más la distancia de sus rostros, conecto su boca con la de ella, no le interesaba que todo el mundo hiciera guerra, acabaría con su matrimonio costara lo que le costara, eso era un hecho, pero no se separaría de la joven no lo haría, la había perdido una vez y no pensaba volver a perderla.

Poco a poco la fue levantado hasta sacarla de la tina, no separaban sus labios, seguían fundidos en el beso... Y no demostraban querer separarlos...

Kagome atrapo su cadera con sus piernas sin dejar de besarle, mientras el, posiciono sus manos en el trasero de ella, camino saliendo del baño, era tanta la pasión que no quería soltarla, la arrincono a la pared de la habitación y esta vez separo sus labios de su boca para bajar a su cuello, la chica gemía por que el Youkai besaba, lambia, mordía y disfrutaba de su cuello, bajo a sus senos y los acaricio como quiso, por fin al ver que esa posición impedía hacerle otras cosas la recostó en la cama, la observo nuevamente desnuda, se lanzó encima de ella y empezó a acariciarla...

 **"Vamos querido, acaso no te gusto como la pasamos anoche"... "Soy yo quien lo tiene en la cama"** -las palabras de Wikka hicieron eco en la mente de Kagome, se preguntó si de la misma manera en que la tocaba lo había hecho con ella, intento dejarse llevar pero, ese pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila, se moría de celos solo de pensarlo...

Esfumo esos pensamientos e intento entregarse al momento pero... La imagen de Sesshomaru poseyendo a Wikka cruzo por su mente... Era demasiado, tal vez toleraría su matrimonio, pero el hecho de estar con el cuándo había tocado a otra era demasiado, tenía el orgullo herido...

-Espera -dijo intentando separarlo de ella, pero el no hizo caso, al contrario, la acariciaba con más insistencia -Detente, no puedo -volvió a decir.

El ambarino gruño por ese comentario...

-Perdóname, pero no puedo estar contigo cuando has tacado a Wikka -agacho la mirada, sentía sus ojos aguados.

El Youkai la miro con pena, si, el había tomado a Wikka, la había hecho suya, se maldijo internamente por eso.

-No estaba consciente de la situación - dijo tratando de calmarla -debes entenderme.

-Lo siento, pero no logro hacerlo -Kagome se cubrió el cuerpo con una sábana, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió -por favor vete.

-No fue mi culpa Kagome -dijo más frio que nunca, estaba un poco molesto, la actitud de ella lo sacaba de quicio, el fallo, pero ella debía entenderlo, el no deseaba recordar ese día, si pudiera regresaría el tiempo y evitaría ese encuentro con Wikka.

-Dime como estarías tú, si estuvieses en mi lugar -le estaba reprochando pues había notado su enojo -Si yo me hubiese acostado con otro aun sin ser consiente podrías asimilarlo así de fácil? Por favor entiéndeme tú a mí.

 **-Ella tiene razón, seguro y acabaríamos con el mal nacido que se atreviera a tocarla -Yako hablaba.**

-Yo no tengo esas debilidades, es tu deber entenderme -dijo aún más frio.

-Bien, me emborrachare y me acostare con otro sin ser consiente, dime, ¿Lograrías entenderme?

El ambarino desfiguro su rostro por la ira, al escucharla hablar de esa manera su sangre se encendió de celos.

-Nunca -la tomo fuertemente de la mano -Te lo prohíbo -dijo casi gruñendo.

-Vete por favor -menciono zafándose del agarre.

El Youkai no dijo nada más paso al lado de ella, estaba molesto, muy enojado, pero no con ella, sino con el mismo, estaba hirviendo en enojo, la miro de ultimo y de un movimiento cerró la puerta bruscamente, asustando a la sacerdotisa que no dijo nada más.

-Tienes que bajar a almorzar, mi madre te espera. -dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

 _El destino se empaña en poner trabas a la hora de estar juntos, todas estas situaciones nos distancian cada día mas, que será de nosotros amor mío, que será si… Nuestro Futuro siempre es Incierto… -Kagome_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 "La marca de Kagome"**

Seguía justo recostada en la puerta, había quedado mal después de la discusión con el Yuokai, tal vez ella exageraba con el tema de no poder estar con él en la intimidad, pero es que la cabreaba el hecho de que él hubiese tenido contacto de ese tipo con otra… Se dirigió a un mueble de madera que tenía un espejo y amplios cajones, halo una silla y se sentó frente al espejo, se sintió un poco desmejorada, en ese momento su autoestima se ponchó…

 _Es muy difícil competir con una mujer como Wikka, por ser un demonio, posee una belleza sobre humana… Yo en cambio, no soy tan guapa que digamos…_

Una lágrima traviesa salió de sus ojos y resbalo por sus mejillas, inmediatamente borro su rastro con su mano y una sonrisa se dejó ver en ella…

-No dejare que me lo quite, Sesshomaru Taisho es mío, quizás no tenga una belleza sobre humana pero si tengo encanto y mucha personalidad…

La sacerdotisa comenzó a arreglarse, empezó con su rostro y su cabello, luego se colocó el kimono, se veía preciosa…

Su rostro estaba angelical, se había delineado delicadamente los ojos, había encrespado de una manera discreta sus pestañas, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas de a poco y sus labios lucían un rosado bajo casi invisible…

Su cabello lo llevaba en una media cola, dos mechones salían de esta y le daban un aspecto de flequillo, la media coleta estaba sujetada por un gancho de plata y en la punta de este una media luna colgaba…

El kimono era precioso, se ajustaba perfecto a su cuerpo, dejando ver su silueta bien formada, el obi de este lo sujeto bien y lo amarro en su espalda en forma de lazo…

Ya estando lista bajo a la sala donde Lady Irasue esperaba…

-Hasta que por fin bajas miko -hablaba con toda la frialdad e indiferencia del mundo.

-Señora Irasue -hacia una reverencia- gracias por todas sus atenciones.

-No te preocupes -misma frialdad- Lo hago porque dentro de ti llevas a mis nietos, cuídalos bien y no tendremos problemas -se encamino al comedor- vamos, la comida se enfriara.

Ya estaban sentadas en el comedor, Irasue en la silla principal justo como la soberana del palacio y Kagome se encontraba sentada a su lado izquierdo…

-Lady Irasue -la mayor la miro indicándole que la escuchaba- Sesshomaru no vendrá?

-Aquí estoy -se escuchó una voz masculina, el ambarino salió de entre las sombras y se dirigió a ellas -Lo lamento pero no puedo acompañarlas tengo asuntos que resolver -se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo…

 **POV SESSHOMARU**

Se veía preciosa, definitivamente es demasiado atractiva, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no levantarme y llenarla de besos, ja es que esa mujer tiene que aprender a entenderme, tal vez tenga razón al estar molesta por lo que paso pero no fue mi culpa, voy a ignorarla y hare que me extrañe…

 **FIN POV SESSHOMARU**

Las dos mujeres estaban boquiabiertas, la madre se quedó intrigada por la actitud de su hijo y la otra…. La otra estaba…. Comiendo más rápido que nunca, un aura oscura la rodeaba…

 **POV KAGOME**

Pero que rayos le pasa a este tonto… Tanto que me tarde arreglando y ni siquiera se dignó a verme, si cree que de esa manera voy a perdonarlo está muy equivocado, haaaaay cuanto deseara que tuviera en el cuello el collar de Inuyasha para hacerlo comer tierra… pero si me ignora lo voy a ignorar, ya veremos de que cuero salen más correas…

 **FIN POV KAGOME**

La azabache termino de comer en un dos por tres, la ambarina ni siquiera probo comida… La miko pidió permiso para retirarse del comedor, Irasue solo asintió con la cabeza…

Estaba molesta, pero tenía que controlar sus emociones, no podía darse el lujo de ser dominada por ellas puesto que estaba embarazada… Respiro hondo y empezó a caminar, decidió explorar el castillo, sabía que eso la relajaría… Llegó a un lugar muy parecido a un jardín, las flores eran sumamente extrañas y hermosas, jamás había visto algo semejante, supuso que era porque el palacio estaba en las nubes…

-Ninguna de estas flores puede competir con su belleza señorita -un hombre se acercaba a ella, era muy apuesto, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran un misterio puesto que parecían ámbar y a la misma vez azulado, su cabello era castaño claro lo llevaba en una coleta, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosados, se podía apreciar que tenía un cuerpo esbelto a pesar de llevar una armadura muy parecida a la de Sesshomaru, sus orejas y las marcas en su rostro delataban claramente su origen demoniaco… Kagome dedujo que se trataba de algún familiar de Sesshomaru pues al igual que él tenía una media luna en la frente.

-Gracias -respondió ella con un leve sonrojo -Tú eres…?

-Oh si claro, lamento mi mala educación, mi nombre es Zack -haciendo una reverencia- soy hijo del general Ichiro, hermano de Irasue.

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto -haciendo una reverencia.

-Hmp, tu eres la mujer de mi primo Sesshomaru?

-Soy la que le dará hijos, pero no soy su mujer -esto último lo dijo con tristeza mientras apartaba la vista al horizonte.

-Algo asi había escuchado, pero no te preocupes, seguro Lady Irasue lo resolverá, ya lo veras -se acercó a ella y la sujeto por el mentón- Pero ya no estés triste, tu belleza se opaca…

-Jaja claro, no te preocupes -estaba un poco sonrojada.

Sesshomaru se encontraba observando la escena desde una de las torres del palacio, estaba molesto, celoso, como era posible que ella se sonrojara con ese imbécil, pero no permitiría que él se acercara más a ella…

Mientras tanto en los jardines…

-Bueno que te parece si te muestro el palacio preciosa… Así te distraes… Además que le hará bien a mis sobrinos…

-Jajajaja está bien joven Zack, vamos… -le dedico una sonrisa.

-Vaya Zack, no pierdes tiempo, tenía entendido que estabas aquí para resolver asuntos de tu padre, no para pasear con mujeres ajenas por el palacio -Sesshomaru hablaba mientras se acercaba a ellos, cuando llego hasta donde se encontraban se posiciono justo en medio de ambos, giro la vista a Kagome -Si tanto querías conocer el palacio me hubieses dicho, así te enviaría una dama de compañía.

-¿Dama de compañía? Acaso ¡¿tú no puedes acompañarme?! -dijo molesta.

-Tengo asuntos más importantes que hacer.

-Pues yo quiero conocer el palacio -dijo cambiando de colores por la rabia, se fue a la par de Zack -Joven Zack por favor olvide este incidente, muéstreme el castillo -le hablo con dulzura provocando celos al ambarino.

La bestia de Sesshomaru rugió de rabia… Tomo a Kagome de la cintura por la fuerza…

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, eres MI MUJER y no tienes permiso de pasear con otro que no sea yo.

-Yo no soy tu mujer, y por favor suéltame que me lastimas, además eres tú el que no quiere pasear conmigo, ni siquiera te dignaste a saludarme en el comedor.

-ERES MI MUJER, te guste o no, no iras a ningún lado humana.

-Mi nombre es K-A-G-O-M-E, no me llames humana, que ese no es mi nombre, ahora suéltame YOUKAI.

Zack miraba divertido la escenita que esos dos se tenían, era divertido y también un poco vergonzoso.

Sesshomaru estaba lleno de rabia y celos, ella se comportaba amable con su primo, y él no lo toleraba, además que ella se atrevía a irrespetarle llamándolo Youkai de una manera tan despectiva…

-Ya cállate humana -la sujeto a un más fuerte, se estaba saliendo de control -A mí me respetas -dijo en un tono fríamente duro, su mirada estaba llena de furia.

Kagome se sintió humillada, además de estar sensible por el embarazo, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para ahogar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento…

-¡Suéltame! -dijo logrando zafarse de una vez del agarre, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, dio la vuelta para meterse al castillo, vio por última vez a Zack, ya sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar en llanto -Disculpe joven- después de decir esto casi corrió para alejarse de ambos…

-Onna ven aquí -Sesshomaru empezó a caminar detrás de ella para alcanzarla pero Zack lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Deberías mejorar tu actitud hacia ella, tengo entendido que el destino se empeñó en separarlos, no se lo hagas más fácil.

-No es problema tuyo -dijo soltándose de una vez.

-La tuviste muerta en tus brazos, estuviste a punto de perderla para siempre y tu actitud no ayuda en nada, si sigues así la perderás en serio, deja tu orgullo y tu supuesta hombría de lado.

-A penas la conoces no sabes nada.

-Me bastaron unos minutos para darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es esa mujer, a diferencia de nosotros, aprecia el más mínimo detalle, deja de ser tan idiota y aprende a valorarla, recuerda que será la madre de tus hijos, deja de actuar como un cachorro caprichoso -termino de decir esto para darse media vuelta y tomar el camino contrario al de Kagome, dejando a un Sesshomaru muy pensativo por sus palabras.

Mientras tanto la sacerdotisa estaba en su habitación intentando calmar su llanto… Lo intentaba pero simplemente no podía, como es que él actuaba de esa manera, lo que hacía era lastimarla… Sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru y escucho como tocaba la puerta.

-Onna -dijo para que abriera la puerta.

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo -dijo en forma de puchero.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más y de una vez abrió la puerta, ya estando adentro se dirigió a ella, cuando Kagome vio que no podía hacer nada, se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda.

-¿Estabas llorando Kagome? -pregunto fríamente.

-Vete por favor -dijo ahogando sollozos mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

-Tengo miedo de perder…. -fue interrumpido por ella.

-No me importa, ahora déjame sola.

-Mujer escúchame por favor.

-No quiero.

Sesshomaru respiro hondo, esa mujer sí que era demasiado terca, se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y metió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respirando el aroma de su piel y cabello… Ella por su parte quedo como inmovilizada por la acción del ambarino, se quedó quieta sin decir palabra alguna, solo se dispuso a escucharlo…

-Onna, lamento lo sucedido con Wikka, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, te juro que jamás tocaría a otra mujer si tu cuerpo para mi es la gloria… Me porte como un idiota el día de hoy, lamento haberte ignorado, pero es que, no soportaba que me rechazaras, sé que tienes razón de hacerlo pero no fue mi culpa, lamento haberte hecho llorar mi preciosa Kagome…

-¿Hablas enserio? -pregunto la miko un poco más tranquila y relajada.

-Claro que si -lentamente la giro para quedar frente a frente, la miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Perdóname por la escena de celos que te arme en el jardín -dejo de acariciarla y pego su frente con la de ella mientras sujetaba delicadamente sus mejillas con ambas manos -Pero es que no soporto la idea de que otro intente arrebatarte de mí, tu eres libre y me da miedo perderte, tengo miedo de que te enamores de otro.

La chica sonrió y lo beso delicadamente….

-Yo soy solo tuya Sesshomaru Taisho, únicamente tuya, para siempre, déjame demostrártelo…

Intensifico el delicado beso que le estaba dando en un principio, el por su parte la tomo más fuerte y la apretó más a él…

-Yo también soy solo tuyo Kagome Higurashi, para siempre…

El Youkai desvió sus labios de la boca de su amada para concentrarse en cuello, acariciaba su cuerpo sobre la ropa de ella… La azabache empezó a quitarle la ropa, primero se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropaje, dejando su torso bien formado desnudo… Empezó a acariciar y a besar cada parte de su pecho, el empezó a emitir gemidos, que hacían que ella se excitara aún más… Lo aventó de una vez a la cama….

El solo miraba expectante lo que ella hacía, ya que sensualmente deshizo el lazo del obi y el kimono resbalo con gracia por su cuerpo dejándola en ropa interior, se acercaba lentamente a la cama, se quitó seductoramente el sostén liberando sus pechos, se subió a la cama en cámara lenta, acorralo a Sesshomaru en el respaldar de esta…

-No sabes cuánto te deseo mujer -dijo el al sentir como ella se posicionada encima de su cuerpo…

La chica no dijo nada, beso sus labios con pasión y dejo que su lengua explorara en la boca de su amado, cuando se separaron para tomar aire ella bajo a su cuello e hizo un camino de besos y caricias hasta llegar a su ombligo, en ese punto el Youkai gemía mientras sentía como su hombría crecía dentro de su pantalón (N/A nose como se llama esta parte de su vestimenta)… La chica se detuvo y miro a los ojos del ambarino… Se sentó encima de su hombría y empezó a moverse lentamente, disfrutaba ver la cara de excitación de ese demonio arrogante y testarudo, dejo de moverse al escuchar que los jadeos de él iban en aumento…

-Ahh esto me estorba -dijo ella refiriéndose al pantalón del peli plata, sin preguntarle se lo quito dejándolo completamente desnudo…

El ambarino se avergonzó un poco al ver la vista de ella clavada en su miembro y abrió mucho más sus ojos al sentir como algo cálido y húmedo lo acariciaba…

-Ka… Kagome -dijo entre jadeos por el nivel de excitación que tenía- Creí… que las… sacer…dotisas… eran… pu..puras…

-¿Acaso no te gusta? -dijo más excitada que nunca, en ese momento metió el miembro del Youkai en su boca…

Sesshomaru sentía que ya casi no aguantaba…

-Mee… encanta… per..pero..No…aguanto… ya… no -dijo jadeante…

La azabache quito su braguita y se posiciono encima de él…

-Vamos querido siéntate -le ordeno sentarse, a lo que el Youkai encantado obedeció, estaba fascinado con lo que la chica le hacía…

Kagome se sentó en él, con sus manos tomo el miembro de él y lo metió dentro de ella, lentamente empezó a moverse en él, poco a poco iba aumentando la intensidad, ambos estaban fundidos por el amor el deseo y la pasión… En un arrebatado intento de pasión Sesshomaru tomo el trasero de Kagome y la ayudo a moverse enterrando sus garras en los glúteos de la azabache que por la excitación no hizo más que gemir….

Ambos estaban llegando al clímax, estaban a punto de tocar el límite…. Sesshomaru se vino dentro de ella, al sentir la calidez de la semilla de él, ella también llego al orgasmo…. Fue en ese momento en el que ella aparto parte de la cabellera plateada del cuello de él…

-Tu eres mío Sesshomaru, aunque yo no este marcada por ti, tu si lo estarás por mi….

En ese instante clavo sus dientes fuertemente en el cuello de él haciendo sangrar el área de inmediato… antes de que la herida se cerrara concentro un poco de energía espiritual en su mano y la coloco en la mordida, Sesshomaru gimió del dolor al sentir como el poder espiritual de la azabache le quemaba… pasaron unos segundos en donde la marca solo estaba iluminada por una luz blanquecina, Kagome no sabía si funcionaria puesto que ella misma lo planeo en su cabeza, su cara mostro sorpresa al ver el cuello del ambarino, en este había algo así como un tatuaje muy parecido al de un copo de nieve… Sonrió de felicidad y beso a su demonio…

Estaban desnudos, las sabanas les cubrían, se mantenían abrazados…

-¿Cómo hiciste esto? -Pregunto el ambarino tocándose la marca de su cuello.

-No lo sé solo se me ocurrió, no sabía si funcionaria, acaso te molesta?

-No es eso, es solo que, nunca había escuchado que las hembras fueran capaz de marcar a sus machos…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio…

-Onna -la llamo él…

-Dime

-Donde aprendiste a hacer todo lo que me hiciste anteriormente… -pregunto picarón -se supone que tu debes ser pura y casta…

-Pues yo -Kagome se avergonzó furiosamente su cara estaba rojísima -es que eh leído relatos de fanfiction en Internet…

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunto confundido

-Jajaja luego te explico -le beso tiernamente -te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo onna, a ti y a nuestros cachorros -dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre….


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaaaa! Por favor no bajen sin antes haber leído esto… Pido mil disculpas por mi larga ausencia, lo siento, de veras, pero he tenido serios problemas, no en la Universidad pues tengo vacaciones, si no a nivel personal, eh tenido muchas pérdidas y eso me ha quitado tiempo, inspiración, emociones, autoestima, todo lo que puedan imaginarse, pero gracias a Dios ya estoy de regreso, en serio gracias a mis lectores, ustedes son la vida de esta historia, por ustedes es que se actualizan los capítulos… Gracias por su paciencia…**

 **Gracias a Mimato bombon Kou, Pao696, Faby Sama, Angelica, Jade, Minako, Guest, Flemie, littelCurly21, damalunaely, Serenity Usagi, Springtopain, y a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos… Gracias por la espera…**

Capítulo 14 "¿SOY O NO SOY LA REENCARNACIÓN DE KIKYO?"

El sol despuntaba en el cielo al amanecer indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día en la época feudal… En una de las habitaciones del palacio, cierta pareja se encontraba discutiendo, realmente es increíble como empiezan su día…

-Ya te dije que no iras –el ambarino la mantenía sujeta a su lado, pero estaba sonoramente molesto.

-¿Por qué no? Me parece una grosería de mi parte no aparecerme por allá, ellos son mis amigos, seguramente se encuentran preocupados por mí –estaba molesta e intentaba zafarse de su abrazo.

-Ellos seguramente saben que estás conmigo a salvo –fruncía el ceño.

-Necesito saber de Rin y Shippo, estoy preocupada por ellos, deben pensar lo peor, sabes muy bien que son unos niños y deben de estar sufriendo –realmente su prioridad por volver a la aldea eran ellos.

-A rin ya la eh mandado a traer con Jaken, y por el Kitsune no te preocupes, seguro la exterminadora y el monje lo cuidan –su tono de voz le congelo la cara a la miko…

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Sesshomaru yo adoro a Shippo y lo lamento pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso para verlo ni permiso para ir a la aldea, solo te lo estoy comunicando, si no quieres llevarme iré yo sola –se zafo de sus brazos y se levantó de la cama mientras se colocaba una yukata.

-Está bien, vamos, báñate yo te llevo –suspiro un poco, casi invisible, esa mujer sí que le hacía perder la paciencia, pero es que era tan testaruda y decidida…

-Gracias –dijo la azabache triunfante y acercándose para darle un suave beso –También quería pedir tu opinión con respecto a un asunto que nos incumbe a ambos –hablaba tímidamente, el asintió en señal de que prosiguiera, que era escuchada –Mi amor, sabes que yo no pertenezco a esta época, estoy embarazada, lógicamente tendré que dar a luz a los bebes aquí pues serán hanyous y en mi época serán vistos como fenómenos… Yo quisiera que mi mamá este conmigo en el periodo de mi embarazo, sé que no estará a la hora del parto, así que quiero pasar con mi familia en mi época todo el periodo de gestación. –sus ojos se miraban tristes, él entendió que no era algo que podía discutir con su mujer.

-Tranquila Onna, estarás con tu familia, yo te llegare a ver diariamente, ahora que Naraku está muerto, no tengo más que mis responsabilidades como lord.

-Gracias… –lo abrazo y empezó a llenarlo de besos.

Después de desayunar partieron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede… Sesshomaru estaba preocupado, no lo mostraba, pero le inquietaba cuál sería la reacción de lord Tokugo al saber de la marca de Wikka…

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, la sacerdotisa había aprendido a conocer sus sentimientos, reacciones y posiblemente adivinar sus pensamientos, ella sabía que él estaba preocupado, sabía que tenía que ver con el asunto de Wikka, no quiso mortificarlo con preguntas y decidió quedarse callada… Sería lo mejor.

Por fin aterrizaban justo en la entrada de la aldea, como era de esperarse la sacerdotisa fue muy bien recibida por sus amigos y el resto de la población, entre risas, abrazos y reverencias le demostraban el agradecimiento que tenían por haber derrotado a ese demonio que tanto mal les había causado…

Sesshomaru había decidido volver al palacio de la luna, quería saber la respuesta de Lord Tokugo con respecto a la marca… Así que dejo a la azabache con sus amigos y se despidió.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro se dirigió de inmediato al despacho de su madre, está se encontraba de pie, viendo por la ventana un punto en específico…

-Veo que volviste de inmediato, acaso no toleras al resto de humanos que se llevan bien con tu mujer? –su tono de voz no era el mismo de siempre, llevaba preocupación arrastrada en cada palabra que salía de su boca, y seguía viendo por la ventana sin inmutarse por su hijo que recién había entrado.

-Eso no importa madre, mejor explícame que te dijo Tokugo, ¿hablaste con él?

-El territorio del sur está en guerra con el norte –se voltio de inmediato quedando frente a su hijo –Sabes que eso significa que no podrás hablar con él en años...

-¡Maldita sea! Yo no puedo seguir con Wikka, ella está ocupando un lugar que no le pertenece –había interrumpido a su madre y golpeado el escritorio con fuerza.

Cuando dos territorios entraban en guerra, caía el que al final quedaba en ruinas, a veces esas contiendas duraban años, especialmente las que se daban entre territorios poderosos… Era bien sabido que ambas regiones siempre se habían llevado muy mal y sus guerras eran cuentos viejos, pero la verdad es que nunca habían durado menos de dos años… Esa situación para la pareja si sería frustrante pues en esas condiciones el Lord Tokugo estaba en el deber de rechazar cualquier propuesta ya que podía haber demonios y personas que podrían aprovechar una situación tan vulnerable como esa para su beneficio.

-Dime una cosa cachorro –su actitud era bien sería, su hijo la miro de reojo para que ella prosiguiera –¿Ya te acostaste con Wikka? –el rostro de Sesshomaru se desfiguro por sorpresa –Oh, ya veo que si –dijo Irasue simple y seria, se acercó un poco a él – ¿Cuántas veces?

-¿Por qué te interesa madre? –le preocupaban sus preguntas.

-Sabes cómo se hacen los bebes no? –dijo sarcástica –Lo que tu hiciste con ella, también lo hiciste con la mujer que supuestamente amas.

-No es suposición Irasue, es una verdad –esta vez él y su bestia hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Su madre solo sonrió de lado y se dirigió a la puerta…

-Si Wikka está en cinta, tu situación se complica cachorro, será más difícil romper la unión, pues el vínculo con ella ya no solo sería la marca si no también los hijos –dio una última mirada a su hijo que yacía estático en la estancia y salió del despacho…

En la aldea, cierta azabache se encontraba comiendo todo lo que sus amigos, hijos y aldeanos le habían regalado _"En serio se los agradezco, pero el hecho de estar embarazada no quiere decir que este con hambre todo el tiempo"_ –pensaba graciosa...

Las horas pasaron divertidas y la noche había caído muy rápido, se quedaría en la aldea y partiría al día siguiente temprano, se moría por comer helado, dormir en su cama, darse un baño en su ducha, relajarse… Sus dos hijos yacían dormidos, supuso que Sesshomaru llegaría al día siguiente así que no sería necesario esperarlo despierta…

A pesar de todo, Kagome había notado que Inuyasha no estaba en la aldea y ella quería hablar con él…

Se acercó a Sango y pregunto por el hanyou, ni ella ni Miroku supieron decirle nada, solo le informaron que casi no llegaba a la aldea desde que ella no estaba… _"Seguro y está en el árbol sagrado"_ –pensó para sí misma.

Camino lentamente, dejando que la brisa nocturna jugara con sus cabellos y su piel… Cuando estuvo cerca sintió la presencia del hanyou, sonrió un poco y al llegar noto que se escondía…

-Inuyasha, sé que estas aquí, así que sal de tu escondite y ven a saludarme –hablaba sonriente –Me escuchas verdad? –Preguntó –Acaso no piensas saludarme? –Estaba perdiendo la paciencia –No me obligues a sacarte a la fuerza –sonreía –Ok, tu así lo quisiste, conste que te lo advertí, contare a tres y bajaras… Uno… –sonrió –Dos... –Suspiró –Esto me duele más a mí que a ti… ¡ABAJO! –fruncía el ceño.

El estruendo de ramas quebrarse y el sonoro golpe que se dio Inuyasha contra el suelo la asusto un poco…

–¡Kyaa! Tonta, ¿por qué me estampas? –dijo furioso el hanyou.

-Sonrió un poco –Hola Inuyasha –se agachó a su altura y lo ayudo a levantarse –Ya que no me fuiste a saludar yo vine a hacerlo.

La miro un poco sonrojado –Acaso te interesa mi saludo?

-Claro que si, eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho –lo miraba sonriente.

-Todavía estas con el idiota de Sesshomaru? –su mirada había cambiado un poco.

-Si, hemos tenido problemas, pero no van a lograr separarnos –lo miraba apenada –Yo quería agradecerte, ya que si no hubiese sido por ti, este amor no existiría.

-Yo no soy tan bueno como crees, perdóname Kagome, te hice mucho daño –miraba al suelo –No te protegí, moriste en manos de Naraku, hice algo de lo que me arrepiento, yo no soy bueno, ni tampoco tu amigo.

-No seas tonto –su sonrisa no desaparecía –Jamás podría odiarte y mucho menos alejarte, formas parte de mi vida, eres muy especial para mí –suspiró –No tengo nada que perdonarte, olvídate de todo lo malo, mejor dame un abrazo.

Dudoso, se acercó a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, su alma se sentía aliviada y temerosa, ella estaba viva pero tenía temor de que se alejase si supiera que él fue uno de los causantes de los problemas con su medio hermano. Apartándose un poco de su abrazo la miro a los ojos…

-¿Eres feliz al lado de él?

-Claro que sí, sé que todo esto fue muy rápido pero, el amor es así, nos hace cometer locuras, errores, equivocarnos, pero estoy segura de mi amor por Sesshomaru, sé que él también me ama, y, nuestros hijos fortalecerán este amor –lo miró seria –Espero que algún día tú también seas feliz Inuyasha.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió…

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se encontraba impaciente ya era casi medio día y Sesshomaru no aparecía… _"no tengo más que mis responsabilidades como lord"_. Esa frase la asustaba, tenía miedo, ¿Y si el asunto de la marca no se resolvía? ¿Y si Sesshomaru algún día se enamora de Wikka? ¿Y si se olvida de ella y de sus hijos? Las responsabilidades como Lord también abarcaban comportarse como padre de familia y eso implicaba cumplirle a Wikka pues ella era la Lady del Oeste, ella tendría que gobernar al lado de Sesshomaru… ¿Y si la noche anterior estuvo con ella?... Sacudió su cabeza para disipar sus ideas, tenía que confiar en él, confiar en que todo saldría bien…

-Tranquila, él vendrá –Inuyasha hablaba mientras descendía de un árbol… Una esfera de luz se puso frente a ellos –Khé, te lo dije, olía a peste.

-Sesshomaru, ¿qué paso? Llegas tarde –se acercaba a su macho un poco triste.

-Ya estoy aquí tranquila –dirigió su vista a su medio hermano –Tú que haces aquí.

-Aquí vivo idiota.

-¿Acaso Quieres morir imbécil? –Lo miraba amenazante…

Después de una típica pelea entre hermanos, Kagome se despidió de todos los presentes, prometió volver cumplidos los nueve meses de su embarazo, pidió a Rin y Shippo portarse bien… Abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos, sintió los ojos asesinos de Sesshomaru al abrazar a Miroku, Inuyasha y Jaken, este último se dejó abrazar a regaña dientes… De esa manera atravesó el pozo seguida de Sesshomaru…

Una vez que tocó tierra en la época actual los nervios la invadieron, pues lo más difícil se acercaba, decirle a su familia lo de su embarazo sería algo estresante… Afortunadamente Sesshomaru fue quien hablo con ellos y aclaro algunos puntos como que era un demonio y un lord etc…

La madre de la azabache respondió de manera agradable igual que Souta quien quedo un poco traumado al imaginarse a sus sobrinos, el que estaba dudoso era el abuelo ya que no soltaba pergaminos sagrados.

El tiempo paso, el ambarino llegaba todos los días a visitarla, se quedaba con ella en las noches y partía al día siguiente muy temprano.

A los tres meses de embarazo Kagome iría a su primera cita médica, el ambarino la acompañaría… Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, la miko bajaba lista para su chequeo, llevaba puesto un vestido verde con mangas descubiertas a los hombros, ceñido de los senos y suelto hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unas sandalias blancas y su cabello suelto en hondas.

Sesshomaru en cambio había sido convencido por la madre de Kagome para cambiarse de ropa al salir, llevaba puesto unos pantalones jeans , una camisa manga tres cuartas, y unas zapatillas de color café… Parecían una pareja de famosos paseando por las calles de Tokyo…

Luego de salir de la cita médica, Kagome convenció a Sesshomaru de pasear un poco, él renuente, aceptó…

-No sé porque te vistes de esa manera mujer exhibicionista –bufo un poco molesto.

-¿Acaso me veo fea? –pregunto desilusionada.

-Estas preciosa –la beso suave – Pero me molesta de sobre manera como te ven estos malditos humanos –escupió –Tú eres mía, y solo yo puedo verte con lujuria.

-Estamos iguales –él la miro confundido –Las chicas quedan embobadas contigo, son unas descaradas, mira que verte de esa forma, si pudiera les saco los ojos y les arrancó la lengu… -no articulo ninguna palabra más ya que unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y unos suaves labios la atraparon.

-Espérame allá sentado –señalo a una de las bancas cercanas mientras sonreía como tonta por el beso –Voy por algo de comer.

Se dirigió a una tienda en una esquina, compró dos tortas y dos refrescos, luego de que se los empacaran se giró sonriente, lástima que la sonrisa le duro muy poco…

-Hola, soy Kasumi, me preguntaba si quisieras intercambiar nuestros móviles – se había acercado al peli plata al verlo solo, era una pelirroja muy linda, con un cuerpo trabajado, vestía una camisa de tirantes y un overol azul con zapatos deportivos muy casual, Sesshomaru no se inmuto, ni siquiera volvió a verla.

Kagome caminaba furiosa, caminaba demasiado rápido para su condición de humana…

-Puedo sentarme a tu lado? –pregunto mientras tocaba el hombro del chico, fue en ese momento que él volteo, Iba a hablarle pero…

-Hola –la azabache intentaba calmar su ira.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto seca y arrogante Kasumi.

-Soy la esposa del hombre al que le coqueteas –dijo con un tip nervioso en su ojo izquierdo por el enojo.

-¿Esposa? –preguntó confundida, se levantó al instante y empezó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación –Lo lamento, yo no sabía no es lo que parece…

-Largo –ordenó la miko.

Al ver que la chica se había ido, suspiró y miró a su esposo.

-No volverás a salir conmigo, eres un peligro –sonrió y lo beso tiernamente.

-No dejare que salgas sola, y si lo haces, te vestirás de tal modo que no se vea ninguna parte de tu cuerpo.

Ambos sonrieron y disfrutaron de la tarde en el parque… después regresarían a casa.

Los meses iban pasando y conforme a eso, su vientre crecía, ya estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo, se veía al espejo y se miraba hermosa, su embarazo le hacía ver más linda, joven, radiante, su cabello había crecido mucho más y sus ojos se habían aclarado de manera más intensa…

-Te ves realmente hermosa –una voz masculina la asusto de sobremanera.

-Me asustaste –puso su mano sobre su pecho –Tardaste en venir Sesshomaru –le reprochaba con tristeza.

-Lo lamento Onna, he tenido problemas en el palacio, son tonterías.

-Si son tonterías, ¿Por qué te roban tiempo que me pertenece? –lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible.

-No seas tonta, tengo responsabilidades –la tomo del mentón y deposito un beso en sus labios.

La amaba, no sabía cuándo esa mujer se había convertido en el centro de su mundo, como le gustaría que ella fuera lo único en su vida, pero no era así, tenía problemas, serios problemas, y eso, no podía contárselo a Kagome… No por el momento.

-Te amo mucho señor hielito –río mientras besaba sus mejías.

-Yo también te amo mi hermosa Kagome… -la abrazó y la sentó en la cama mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de sus glúteos y su cabeza en el abultado vientre.

Esa noche dormirían juntos.

Al día siguiente luego de despedirse de Sesshomaru, empezó a tejer, últimamente eso la distraía bastante, ya llevaba una hora haciéndolo y la lana empezó a agotársele…

-Mamá –llamo desde la sala la sacerdotisa.

-Si querida –Naomi se asomaba desde la cocina.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir más lana? –pregunto sonriente.

-En la bodega hija, tu abuelo la está limpiando.

-Gracias mamá –salió en dirección a la bodega.

Al llegar al almacenamiento saludo a su abuelo y pregunto por la lana que buscaba, él le oriento el lugar donde posiblemente se encontraba, comenzó a buscarlo y encontró en una de tantas cajas un cofre de tamaño medio que le llamo la atención.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto mientras limpiaba el polvo de encima del cofre con sus manos.

-Ah eso –presto atención el anciano –Se dice que dentro guarda el espejo del Dios de la tierra, nunca lo he podido abrir, creo que es porque se cree que solo los descendientes de la deidad pueden hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué tanta seguridad? –estaba curiosa.

-El espejo te muestra lo que desees, y como pertenece a una deidad te muestra solo la verdad de lo que quieras saber.

-Mmm entiendo –su mano traviesa la llevo a la cerradura del cofre, puso sus dedos encima y giro una de las manecillas, al instante el cofre empezó a abrirse sorprendiendo a los dos presentes.

-Pe… pero cómo es posible –tartamudeo su abuelo –Solo los descendientes pueden abrirlo –espeto confundido.

-Tal vez sea porque soy una sacerdotisa –dijo mientras sacaba el espejo que brillaba como oro.

-Tal vez si o tal vez no, prueba si el espejo funciona en ti –se acercó a ella –pídele ver a alguien que está lejos.

Asintió con la cabeza –Quiero ver a Rin y Shippo por favor –pidió.

Al instante el espejo le mostro a sus dos hijos, su cara mostro asombro al presenciar la figura de alguien cerca de ellos…

-¿Wikka? ¿Qué rayos? –estaba impresionada –Por qué esta de esa forma? –su pulso empezó a acelerarse -¿Acaso ella… ? –lo último que vio fue como todo se volvió negro mientras oía las suplicas de su abuelo para que despertara, ahora todo estaba claro.


	15. Chapter 15

_En el capítulo anterior…_

 _-¿Wikka? ¿Qué rayos? –estaba impresionada –Por qué esta de esa forma? –Su pulso empezó a acelerarse -¿Acaso ella… ? –lo último que vio fue como todo se volvió negro mientras oía las suplicas de su abuelo para que despertara, ahora todo estaba claro._

 **Capítulo 15 "La muerte de Wikka"**

-¿Kagome? ¿Querida estas bien? –la preocupada voz de su madre se oía a lo lejos, la escuchaba a distancia, lentamente abrió los ojos, era como que si estuviese haciendo el trabajo más difícil -¿Me escuchas hija? ¿Te duele algo?

Miro a su alrededor como buscando a alguien o intentando reconocer el lugar, sentía como si su energía no estuviese en su cuerpo. Era un hecho que la presión en su organismo había colapsado. Puso su mano en su cabeza y masajeo un poco su cien, respiro profundo unas dos veces para intentar calmar el agudo dolor que tenía.

-No te preocupes mamá, estoy mejor-dijo volviendo la vista a su madre –Solo por favor consígueme una aspirina, me duele mucho la cabeza.

Su mamá se fue a la cocina para buscar el medicamento, mientras, su abuelo se acercaba a ella, la miró curioso.

-¿Qué viste en el espejo que te puso tan mal Kagome? –ella solo lo miró de manera preocupada, se acomodó un poco en su cama.

-Wikka tiene a mis hijos viviendo con ella –contestó mientras su madre le daba una aspirina y le pasaba un vaso con agua – ¿Si entiendes abuelo? Esa arpía esta con Rin y Shippo viviendo en el palacio de Sesshomaru.

-Seguro todo tiene una explicación –contestó él intentando calmarla.

-Si Sesshomaru está con ellos nada les puede pasar hija, no te preocupes –le consoló la señora Higurashi mientras se sentaba a su lado en el borde de la cama.

-¿Cuándo vendrá Inuyasha de nuevo? –pregunto ansiosa.

-Creo que mañana, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mañana regreso con él al Senguko –le contesto a su mamá mientras se paraba de la cama y se dirigía al armario, saco un bolso y empezó a preparar sus cosas.

-No puedes irte y menos para enfrentar a esa mujer, que va a decir Sesshomaru si regresa?

-No me importa lo que piense Sesshomaru mamá, él es quien me debe una explicación, estoy segura que me ha ocultado muchas cosas, seguro y ahora si quiere formar una familia con Wikka, seguro y es por eso que ahora no viene diariamente a verme si no cuando se acuerda.

La noche había caído lentamente, si en sus manos hubiese estado el acelerar el tiempo lo hubiera hecho, rogaba porque Inuyasha no tardara, él la había llegado a visitar en varias ocasiones para llevarle sopas, hiervas y bebidas que la anciana Kaede y Sango le mandaban… No podía dormir, no desde que sabía el peligro que corrían sus pequeños "Si Sesshomaru está con ellos nada les puede pasar hija, no te preocupes"

-Si claro, nada les pasara y el mismo los llevo al palacio –pensó en vos alta –Espero y tengas una buena explicación Lord Sesshomaru.

El sol salió y con eso un nuevo día llegaba, ansiosa se levantó más temprano de lo normal, sin contar que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se asió y bajo al árbol sagrado con sus cosas, si Inuyasha llegaba lo haría muy temprano, se sentó debajo de este, tenía un plato de comida a un lado junto con un refresco, aparte, una panita con muchos dulces, era posible que si el hanyou no llegaba pronto, ella se acabaría incluso lo que llevaba para sus amigos.

-Vaya, pero que apetito Kagome –dijo cierto platinado saliendo de la ermita que encerraba al pozo –Te pondrás más gorda de lo que estas –hablaba burlón.

-Cállate, BAKA –contesto de mala gana guardando todo en sus respectivos recipientes –Vámonos… ¡Mamá, abuelo, Souta! ¡Ya me voy! –se levantó, aventó el bolso para que el hanyou lo tomara y ella camino lentamente hacia el pozo.

-¿Qué? Espera tonta –bufó – ¿A dónde crees que vas? –se interpuso en el camino.

-¿A dónde más? –Contestó sarcástica –Ahora, quítate de en medio si no quieres quedar 20 Kilómetros bajo suelo por decirte "la palabra" que tanto odias.

Él trago grueso y se apartó para que pasara, ambos llegaron al pozo, Kagome miró con nostalgia.

-¿Por qué permitieron que Wikka se llevara a los niños? –preguntó seria.

-¿Co… Como lo sabes?

-Solo contesta.

-Sesshomaru se los llevó, dijo que resolvería un asunto y ellos estaban incluidos, Sango se negó pero no pudo hacer nada más.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Dos días –Miró como ella asentía, le indico que ya estaba lista, así que la cargo de manera nupcial y se metió al pazo lentamente.

Al llegar a la época antigua paso directamente donde se encontraba Sango con Miroku y Kaede, pregunto cómo habían sucedido las cosas…

"Él dijo que no me preocupara que solo estaba cumpliendo con las reglas que un lord debía seguir, no fue violento, habló con los niños y ellos aceptaron, quien ha estado buscándote es esa mujer llamada Wikka, asegura tener asuntos pendientes contigo, yo estoy preocupada, pues no sé cómo reaccionara ella con los pequeños" –le había contado Sango.

Pidió a Kirara prestada para ir más rápido, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku insistieron acompañarla pero ella se negó. Llegó a la entrada principal del palacio del Oeste, Kirara aterrizo y ella bajo con mucho cuidado, su barriga le impedía moverse libremente, se acercó a un gran portón custodiado por dos grandes demonios.

-Buenas tardes caballeros –habló de lo más normal –Solicito hablar con su amo Sesshomaru.

-Largo humana, el amo no recibe visitas sin haberse anunciado con anticipación y menos si se trata de seres tan repugnantes y miserables como tú–le dijo el más delgado de ellos.

-Muchachos, verán, yo no estoy para juegos –dijo de manera amenazante –por favor tengan la amabilidad de anunciarme con Sesshomaru –sonreía.

Los soldados la miraron con sorna y burla, uno de ellos desenvaino su espada estaba dispuesto a atacar pero un látigo lo partió en dos, el otro soldado miró con terror como su amo se acercaba.

-Deja que pase Mikael –hablo furioso –Y que sea la última vez que osan faltarle el respeto.

-Si señor –contestó nervioso y con la mirada gacha –Pase por favor Señora.

-Que amable Mikael, pero no es necesario, yo no necesito entrar, solo vengo a hablar con tu amo y a retirar de este palacio lo que me pertenece –el soldado palideció al escucharla hablar, esa mujer correría con la misma suerte que su compañero.

-¿Qué haces aquí mujer? –al ver que era imposible hacerla entrar, salió del palacio para hablarle.

-Tienes a mis hijos viviendo con Wikka –estaba furiosa –Explícate Sesshomaru, exijo que me digas por que los tienes aquí, exijo verlos, te comunico que me los voy a llevar –el ambarino la miraba serio, tenía ese porte indiferente, por dentro estaba tan asustado de verla tan furiosa y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de su fiereza.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –preguntó secamente.

-¿Temías que lo hiciera? –replicó, sentía que lloraría pronto por el enojo –Te diré una cosa Lord Sesshomaru, mis hijos son míos, tanto los que secuestraste como los que llevo dentro de mí, si tanto quieres tener una familia con Wikka –estalló en llanto –pues busca como ponérselos a ella, porque mis hijos SON MIOS –el platinado solo esbozo una hermosa y sexy sonrisa al verla actuar de esa manera -¿Te estas riendo de mí? –cuestiono aún más molesta.

-¿Me dejaras hablar para explicarte o seguirás de escandalosa? Puedes guardar tus celos para después –su voz era seria pero por dentro estaba muriendo de risa.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras –se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda –Total no me importa lo que hagas, solo quiero a mis hijos conmigo, no creas que dejare que esa que se hace llamar tu hemb… -Fue interrumpida al sentir como su demonio la halaba hacia su cuerpo, quedó perpleja mientras él acariciaba su rostro.

-Eres terca mujer, decidida, feroz, celosa y mandona, eres realmente insoportable… aun así, ya extrañaba tu olor, tu ser, tu esencia… -el tacto de sus manos con su piel la hizo tranquilizar su ira, se sentía tan bien su calidez "Como te amo tonto, pones mi mundo de cabeza y lo ordenas solo con tocarme" pensó disfrutando el contacto –Amo tu carácter Kagome, aunque a veces me saques de quicio.

Kagome tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo y una vena resaltada en su frente –Pues si no fueras tan tonto no me comportaría de esa forma –sonó tajante.

-Si no pensaras mal no me hicieras perder la paciencia miko –contestó de igual forma, ella intento replicar pero antes de que abriera la boca la callo con un beso.

Se separaron y ella lo miro apenada, Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos siendo seguido por Kirara, la llevaría lejos del palacio para hablar con calma, llegaron a un riachuelo, él se sentó en una roca grande mientras colocaba a la sacerdotisa en sus piernas.

-¿Me explicaras que sucede? –pregunto tiernamente levantando el rostro de su amado, pues habían pasado alrededor de siete minutos en los que el ambarino solo se había dedicado a acariciar su abultado vientre, ya que los pequeños no dejaban de moverse inquietos.

-El general Tokugo está en guerra, en estos momentos el no aceptará hablar con nadie así que lo de la marca tendrá que esperar hasta que la batalla acabe –ella asintió y pregunto cuanto tiempo podría durar, palideció al escuchar la respuesta –Lamentablemente sabes que yo adquirí compromiso con el territorio Sur al casarme con Wikka, así que Tokugo mando una nota pidiendo ayuda, yo no puedo negarme pues ahora soy su familiar.

-Entiendo… ¿Y eso, que tiene que ver con Rin y Shippo? –pregunto desanimada.

-Al entrar yo a guerra tengo que dejar como representante a mis herederos por si muero en combate, de esa manera aseguro mi descendencia, los cachorros podrán irse hoy contigo pues ayer mismo los presente al consejo de lores.

-Está bien, entonces, vamos por los niños –él asintió en respuesta mientras empezaba a sujetarla para irse –Espera –habló ella y acarició su mejía –Solo cuídate mucho por favor.

Disfrutaron unos minutos más en esa burbuja de cristal que habían formado… Al lapso de un tiempo regresaron al palacio, ella esperaba fuera mientras llegaba Sesshomaru con los niños.

-Vaya, Vaya pero miren quien está aquí –llegaba prepotente Wikka –Me ahorras el buscarte idiota.

-¿Querías verme? Awww que hipócrita eres –contesto indiferente –Mejor lárgate.

-Veo que los bastardos ya están por nacer, pobre de MI ESPOSO, seguro y estará avergonzado al tener hanyous por hijos –Kagome solo respiro profundo, no quería salirse de control –Quiero que me digas algo mujerzuela ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A MARCAR A MI MACHO? –estaba realmente molesta.

Azoto a Kagome al suelo con fuerza, Wikka había sido tan rápida que la sacerdotisa no tuvo tiempo de nada, la iba a matar, si no hubiese sido por Mikael, el soldado custodia que protegía la puerta principal del palacio, estaría peor, inmediatamente Kirara se puso frente a ella, la azabache hizo un campo de fuerza para protegerse, el golpe le había provocado un dolor espantoso, sentía corrientes eléctricas en su espina dorsal acompañados por dolores agudos en la rabadilla y su vientre.

-LO MARQUE POR QUE ME PERTENECE MALDITA LOCA, LO MARQUE POR QUE ES MIO –replico a gritos y entre dientes por el dolor que sentía.

Esto último enfureció a la demonio e intento lanzar un ataque que hubiese sido certero si cierto platinado molesto no la hubiera lanzado contra el portón con su látigo. Rin Y Shippo corrieron al lado de su madre, Kagome miro horrorizada sus piernas, pues la sangre no se había hecho esperar, no estaba herida, si no que su sangre bajaba directamente de su vagina, un dolor insoportable se apodero de ella y no hizo más que intentar ahogar un grito, Sesshomaru miro con rabia a la culpable y la tomo por el cuello. Inmediatamente la sacerdotisa tomo a sus dos pequeños y pese al dolor los cubrió con su cuerpo para evitar que vieran lo que a continuación pasaría.

Wikka estaba en shock, sintió terror al ver los ojos del demonio, estaban tan rojos como la sangre de Kagome, su respiración aumento e intento zafarse del agarre pero fue imposible.

-Suéltame, lo merece por atrevida, yo soy tu hembra, no ella.

-Maldita perra–hablo Yako frenético –Mejor reza por tu alma, si es que tienes –apretó aún más el agarre, ella intentaba zafarse y empezó a quemar sus brazos.

-Primero –continuo Yako –cortare tus asquerosos brazos –ella vio con pánico como sacaba su látigo y grito de dolor al sentir como Sesshomaru cortaba en pedazos su cuerpo dejando solo su cabeza pegada al tronco.

-Mi padre te matara demonio –hablo con lágrimas –soy tu hembra.

-Solo por eso y porque no quiero matarte frente a mi familia te dejare con vida –la soltó bruscamente mientras ella se desangraba –Mikael, hecha a esta cosa y las partes de su cuerpo mutiladas al pozo de Ryu.

-Si… se… señor –nervioso del miedo, hecho a Wikka en una especie de saco y la llevo a la jaula del León de dos cabezas que estaba encerrado en las mazmorras del palacio, acostumbraban tirarle los cuerpos de las personas que eran ladrones y asesinos, pero en esta ocasión devoraría el cuerpo en trozos de esa tramposa, el soldado vació el saco en la mazmorra y los pedazos de carne amputados cayeron al vació, se escuchaban los lamentos de la mujer y el crujir de sus huesos al ser engullidos por la bestia, muriendo automáticamente.

Sesshomaru cogió a Kagome y la llevó a la aldea, Rin y Shippo iban montados en Kirara, fue atendida inmediatamente por Kaede y Sango, era evidente, su parto se había adelantado.

 **Bueno… Aquí les deje el capítulo numero 15… Espero y sea de su agrado… Pero todavía faltan cosas por aclarar… ¿Se enterara Kagome de la traición de Inuyasha? ¿Sera capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Kikyo regresara? ¿La perla de Shikon será destruida?...**

 **Quisiera preguntarles… ¿Qué sexo prefieren para los hijos de Kagome? ¿Niños, niñas o ambos?**

 **Gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews, enserio son mi inspiración… Gracias nuevamente… Besos y abrazos…. Bye… Hasta el próximo Capítulo.**


End file.
